UNDERGROUND SPIRAL
by lizzysarai
Summary: just one last job Casey," he said. "just this last one..." Old friends return, with them a past Casey would have much rather liked to keep secret. Can she get out? Will she ever be free? Dasey. Please r&r. Chap.12 should be up. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek, cause I'm stuck doing fan fics...but i do own this plot--  
**

* * *

**AN. This is a first for me, so please r&r cause I wanna hear back on how I write and stuff... Well anyways I'll update soon, as long as someone reviews! hint hint and Hope you enjoy it. ♥**

**It's Casey pov first person and the italics are her memories,**

* * *

-1Sinking void

Chapter one

_"Casey!"_

_I looked over my shoulder, to the guy waving out at me. "GET AWAY!" he yelled over and over. "I CAN'T!" I yelled back pulling at the girl under me. "get out, Case," she whispered her voice hoarse and broken. "No," I replied trying harder to pull her up. Tears were welding up at the corner of my eyes, blurring my vision. "GET OUT!" she yelled pushing me back._

_I fell back on my butt, and looked at her shocked. "I can-" I started_

_"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" she yelled cutting me off. "better for one of us to die than both of us," she said, a sad smile shaping her face. I shook my head. 'no' and stood up. I went over to her but she pushed me away and pulled out a gun from her jeans. "sorry," she said, the shaking gun pointed at me. "but I'm already dead,"_

_She smiled another sad smile and brought the gun to her head. I sat frozen looking at her "no regrets" she mouthed._

_"d-don't!" I cried. But it was too late. Her finger pulled the trigger and the shot rang out in the air. Her body fell limp, the gun sliding across her to my feet. "Rizz," I whispered, paralyzed and unable to take my eyes off her limp and bleeding body._

_There were steps behind me and someone pulled me to my feet. "damn," the stranger cursed grabbing me tightly around the waist. "that idiot!" They started to pull me away cursing softly. Finally I came to my senses and struggled to get away._

_I finally pulled away from the stranger and ran over to her. Tears were running down my cheeks, stinging at the cuts and bruises. "NO! RIZZ! COME ON WAKE UP!" I cried shaking her body. There was no respond except from my shaking. The stranger came up behind me, "CASEY SHE'S DEAD!" they yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. "No," I said stubbornly trying to pull away. "I know if we get her to a hospital-"_

_I was cut off by a hand coming down and slapping me across the face. "She's dead," the stranger said grabbing my face and forcing me to look straight into their eyes. "and we'll be dead too if we don't get out of here, this place is on fire, and will fall! We'll die too, and her death will be worth nothing! Do you un-der-stand?"_

_Slowly I nodded forcing myself to look directly at their face. "good," the stranger said a smile on his face. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the exit._

_I looked back as the pillars started to crumble and the whole structure collapsed. And as the whole place fell I turned to the stranger leading me. We stopped and he looked back smiling as he pulled off his blood stain leather jacket. "the blood won't get off this time," he said and his voice wasn't sad or remorseful, but happy._

_That was when a spark of hate, ignited inside of me and I pulled away from him. He turned surprised._

_" I HATE YOU!" I yelled slowly backing away from him. His eyes narrowed looking coldly at me. "I wish it was you dead rather than her!" I spat forcing all the anger and hatred into the words._

_His surprised look turned to a glare and he raise a hand in a threat. I shuddered inwardly but kept my face firm and angry. His hand fell landing on my shoulder in a sort of pat. He held it there and pulled us closed to one another._

_"too bad," He whispered into my ear. I could hear the smile in his words and the blazing hate inside of me boiled my blood. "now you can't even fly," I shoved him away as hard as I could and slapped him. He smiled a satisfied and sick smile that turned my insides. "you can't escape me" he said grabbing my arm and twisting it. I gasped in pain but continued to glare at hem. I then punched him under the chin and for a second the pain eased._

_But then he pressed harder and pushed me down to my knees. "your mine now, all mine," he said with a chuckle. He started to laugh harder and harder, a sick and disgusting laugh. " and I won't let you go,"_

_The last thing I remember was his eyes looking coldly at me. Almost as if he were looking inside of me, and disapproving of me. He was still laughing knowing he had won, with a powerful and fear inspiring confidence. He continued to laugh like a maniac twisting my arm, forcing tears to leak out. I was yelling at him. Calling him by his name, the name I hated..._

_But...what was it...?_

I was about to come to it when a loud and powerful laugh broke my train of thought.

I blinked looking at my surroundings, and getting re-acquainted with them. There was a moment when I was at a complete loss, me Casey Mac Donald was at a loss. Then everything started to pour in, and I felt a head ache explode inside of me.

The sun was beaming brightly down at me hurting my eyes and sending my head down a spiral of painful pulses. The cars that passed by leaving their fumes made my stomach sick. And to top it all off there was an annoying laugh from a bigger and more annoying fool that made my whole body shake with disgust.

"then guess what she did," the owner of the laugh said still chuckling. I pressed my left temple keeping my head fro exploding. "she SLIPPED!"

His laughter burst out and he doubled over from it, holding at he stomach. I forced my hand behind my back and the urge to punch hide it inside myself. Then I looked over glaring at the fool. Hoping that he would've just shut up. "it was so funny." he said in between gasps for air. He looked up and meet my eyes, and a smirk stretched his lips.

"do you remember Case?" he asked wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes. "or did you hit your head too?"

I forced a smile on my face, wincing at the pain in my head. "wow Case did it really happen like that?" Emily, my best friend, asked not bothering to look at me. She was busy looking up at Derek Venturi, the annoying fool, and unfortunately my step brother. They were smiling at each other, making me feel even sicker.

I opened my mouth to answer when Sam, Derek's' best friend and my ex spoke. "I hope your alright though," he said smiling down at me. He looked like a kid when he smiled and I guess that was why I fell for him, in the first place. I was about to answer him when Derek chipped in. "She's fine!" he said still laughing. "She didn't break anything just the plates,"

He smirked and once again I had thoughts of killing him. "but that was sure dangerous," Sam continued, "I mean she could have been hurt, D,"

They continued to talk back and forth, making my head ache worse. "Tell me again," I said rubbing both my temples, and shutting my eyes.

Everything was starting to get clear once again. Emily and I were going home after a long day of school. That much I was sure of. what I wasn't sure of was why we were joined in by Derek, the 'great' and Sam, his lackey.

"tell you what?" Emily asked still not turning my way. Derek had become bored of laughing and was now flirting around Emily, who was more than happy to have him noticing her.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I would be sick if I looked on them for any longer. It wasn't as if I were jealous of them. I really wasn't. On the contrary I was happy for Emily that she finally manage to get Derek to flirt around her. But it was already disgusting enough to watch him make out with stupid girls at school, and at the house, who would trade all their common sense for one of his smiles.

And I wasn't in the mood to need to see him flirting around with my best friend, even though she was crazy about him. Which surprised me, since she knew what kind of person he was, it was really sweet that she still liked him. I only hope Derek had an ounce of humanity in him and left her alone before he broke her heart.

But that was too much, to even hope for. Derek was a good for nothing player. Who only cared about himself and if he had a date or a party to attend. I hated him, but there were times, when even I would fall victim to his rare smiles. Sweet smiles he only showed Marty, his 6 year old sister.

I shook the thought out of my head. What the hell was I thinking?! I was actually admitting that Derek was cute?! This heat was getting to my head.

"what's wrong Case?" I heard Emily ask. I opened my eyes and realized that I had stopped. "oh nothing," I said quickly smiling at her through the head ache.

"probably just remembered about a book she forgot to check out of the library," Derek said grinning feeling like the king of the world. I glared at him, but it only helped to make my head ache worse. "hey D, c'mon she isn't feeling well," said actually sounding sincere and not like a Derek follower. "I'm fine," I hissed noticing the anger in my voice.

Derek was laughing about something, and I decided to ignore it. I started to walk away when Sam called me back. "wait up," he said and all three came up to me. "Casey do you want to take the bus?" Emily asked. "It'll be faster, you're probably felling dehydrated." Sam said. "Or would you rather go to the library?" Derek joined in, making fun of me like always.

"why are you guys here?" I asked managing to speak. All three looked at me, then Derek and Sam turned to one another. "well you see," Derek said starching the back of his head. "We live in the same house, and Emily lives next to us. Sam here is joining us, for the heck of it,"

"I get that," I said annoyance shaping my words. "but why aren't you using your car? Or picking up some girl?" my voice was getting louder, and I could feel my face getting hot from anger. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? Or why the hell isn't he with Kendra, instead of bothering me?"

I was almost breathing fire by the end, but nobody seemed to notice. Especially Derek "that's simple," he said smiling like a little kid.

"his car is in the shop and Kendra left early, she and Derek broke up not to long ago" Emily concluded smiling proudly at information.

I stared blankly at her. Clearly my best friend was a stalker. "hey that's good," Derek said ruffling the top of her hair and smiling coyly at her. She giggled batting her eyes at him. Obviously flirting back at him.

I felt sick again and remembered my head ache. "I'll probably take the bus," I said walking away. "Casey, hold on," Emily yelled and ran next to me. "I'll go with you," she said looking sincere and worried. I smiled at her and shook my head. "Nah you go on with Derek and Sam," I said looking at the two boys not to far from us. "I'll be fine."

Emily frowned crossing her arms across her chest. "your not fine," she said stubbornly. "you look like your about to pass out! C'mon Case I'm going too,"

She reached out to grab my hand but I quickly pulled away backing off. "Really Em," I said hopping she would just back off. "I'm FINE! I can get home by myself,"

I smiled hoping she would get the hint I didn't want anyone around me. "you are such a bad lair, Casey," Derek chimed resting his chin on top Emily's head.

I turned to him glaring. Anger and hatred were boiling my insides. I was feeling trapped, by Derek. Just like in my memory. "What's it to you Venturi?" I spat, my hands turning to fists. His eyes became slightly bigger and for a second confusion splashed his face. Then he blinked and it was replaced by his trade mark smirk. "So little Miss To-good-for-thou Casey Mac Donald does have a back bone," he said amused.

I felt something inside of me snap and adrenaline shot out to my fists. All I thought at that moment was to punch his lights out, and before I knew it I was grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Emily cried out and Sam yelled out. I saw the surprise in him, and it felt good to be feared. It was a feeling I had never experience and it was slightly scary.

My fist was about to make contact with his face, when someone pulled me back. I fell back pulling Derek with me, but letting go before we both collapsed.

At first I though, Sam. And a new anger burst inside of me. But as I turned ready to chew him out for stopping me, I was paralyzed by a smiling face.

A stranger wearing a dark leather jacket with a black shirt, black slacks, and dark dress shoes was smiling at me. "Hello Casey," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.  
**

* * *

**AN: So this is chapter two. Thank you all for the four review I got♥♥♥♥. I'm really happy that I have four than none at all. If you guys liked it please review. I'll update even if only one person likes it. Thanks to everyone again and I'll update really soon. Please R&R and tell me if you liked it or not.  
**

* * *

-2Chapter Two

I blinked backing away from the stranger. My mind was blank and fear spread through my body paralyzing me. "It's so nice to see you again," the stranger continued as he took a step towards me.

I wanted to move away, but my body was still frozen almost as if he had me under some kind of spell. " I really missed you," he said taking another step and reaching out for me. His hand then touched my cheek sending cold shivers throughout my whole body. Then his hand shaped to the curve of my chin and he started to caress it. I drew in a sharp breath opening my mouth to say something but no words came out only a soft whimper.

"your as pretty as I remember," he said smiling while running a hand down my hair. He drew in closer, closing the gap between us. "come on Casey," he said wrapping his arms around me. He was still smiling, a soft smile that reached all the way to his eyes, making them sparkle. "Remember me Casey?" he asked softly to my ear,

His warm breath sent shivers throughout me. But his soft voice drew me deeper and deeper into him. And for a second my blank mind was bombarded with memories and feelings. I gasped as a deep and heavy feeling of sudden pain and sadness settle inside of me. I made a sort of choking sound before tears started to ran out from my eyes, and I took a breath.

"There we go," the stranger said and his voice was painfully cold to my ears. "that's my girl,"

Anger rose in me, and I shoved him away, cleaning the tears in my eyes. "GO TO HELL!" I spat ice dangers piercing into the words. Taking a deep breath I managed to control myself enough so I wouldn't start balling my eyes out in front of Emily and Sam. Especially Derek.

The stranger made a 'tisk' sound while shaking his head. "Casey, Casey, Casey," he said looking directly at me, eyes narrow and cold. "you can't send me away," he said a small grin appearing on his lips, "after all I own you,"

There was a moment of silence where all I could do was look at this stranger. Then all of the sudden laughter exploded from somewhere behind me. I spun around to see Derek, doubling over in laughter. "jeez Case," he said through the laughter. "and here I thought you couldn't get any weirder.

I blinked a few times, feeling my body relax. To tell the truth Derek's burst of laughter actually helped me relax, although he'll never know that.

"look man," he said after recovering himself from the laughter. He walked past me and pushed me behind him. I stared in surprise up at him. It was very unusual that he would be protecting me. There had only been a few times that he had stood up to defend me, and most of those times he only wanted something in exchange. But I had a feeling this was different.

"I don't know from what loony bin you jumped out of but Casey isn't that type of girl who belongs to anyone," he said and there was something sincere in the way he said it that made my heart beat faster. "So stop thinking that my sister belongs to you and get out of here."

A smile broke into my lips, at the words 'my sister' escaped his lips. I looked over to the stranger who looked slightly surprised. Then our eyes meet, and he smiled. "I didn't know you had a brother," he said looking at Derek squarely. "What's it to you whether Derek is her brother or not," Sam continued standing next to Derek. They both looked pissed off, almost as if ready to fight.

"Casey, cut the crap and lets go," the stranger continues ignoring Sam. "She doesn't want to go with you or can't you take a hint?" Derek said angrily. His fist was opening and closing itching for a fight.

The stranger sighted in frustration shoving his hands into his black slacks. His shoulders dropped and he turned to face on side, almost looking defeated. "Casey," he said finally looking over at me. "do you remember Rizz?"

I swallowed hard, feeling my stomach turn into a knot. I managed to move past the guys and stare directly at him. "w-why?" I asked my voice shaky as the memories of Rizz flooded me. He looked at me smiling triumphantly. "she left something for you," he said pulling his hand out of his pocket and throwing me something.

I caught it in both hands and slowly opened them. Inside was a small silver chain connected to a long rectangular box. It was pretty badly damaged with burn marks allover the surface, and crack in it body. There were four buttons; one to record, play and pause, stop, and the other was to rewind. I stared blankly at it then up at the stranger. "turns out she left a little present," he said annoyed. "play it,"

Hesitantly I pressed the play/pause button, and listened into the speaker on top. There was some static at first, then voices, distorted, started to leak here and there. "got it," one voice, male, said. I listened closer concentrating on the back ground voices. "yeah," a girl voice, a voice I knew as well as my own, answered. "Rizz," I said looking over to the stranger.

He was looking out at the street a mad expression covering his whole face. He didn't reply only nodded. I continues to listen as the man started to speak. "date 3/15 : This is a message to Andy and his gang," said the men. "and with me, is someone very important..."

"hey guys!" the girl Rizz, cut in cheerfully, "guess what, looks like I'm not as dead as you thought, sorry," there was some giggling on her part, then some static broke in.

Quickly I put stop and turned to look at Andy, the stranger, our gang leader. "that bitch did some pretty nasty stuff," he said throwing his hand into his pockets. I stared at him unable to form words.

All my memories were crashing into one another, and making my head hurt even worse. At that moment a new anger surrounded me, but there was also a sadness. A deep endless spiral of hurt. "wanna know what really happened?" he asked looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

I clutched the recorder in my hand shaking. Tears were welding in my eyes, and my throat was still closed.

Andy whistled at a cab and it stopped as he jumped down the sidewalk and opened the back door. "milady," he said holding the door open for me.

Sighting in defeat I took at step towards him, when a hand pulled me back. "what the hell Casey," Derek said angrily looking down at me. "I don't care who this guy is, but this isn't like you! We know that our Casey would never allow a guy claim her as his, and this guy did. Not only that but your about to jump with him behind a cab!"

I felt a smile heat up my face, and my heart almost skipped a beat. For some reason I really liked him protecting me, and looking out for me. "thanks for the concern," I said and was surprised at how coldly my respond was. I looked up at him shaking his hand off me. "But I make my own decisions,"

With that I turned away before he could say anything else, and slipped into the cab. Andy came in after me, closing the door and giving the cab driver instructions.

I could here someone call out my name from behind, but Andy swung his hand over my shoulder preventing me from looking back. "they wouldn't understand," he said softly sounding tired. "they'd only get in the way,"

I nodded knowing to well it was true. Family and friends always got in the way of doing good business. Especially in the Underground Spiral. But still the tears managed to leak out, and drop to my hands on top of my lap. I looked at the recorder my hands shaking.

Silently Andy covered it with his own hands and squeezed mine underneath. "just like old times," he said softly into my ear. "yeah," I replied softly, "just like old times,"

The cab stopped at the center of the city. I came out as Andy finish paying the driver who was clearly trying to rip us off. After a while of arguing he finally came out cussing under his breath and threw the door shut. "let's go," he ordered angrily taking my hand pulling me to the crowds of people walking.

We walked for what seemed to be hours. He kept talking about his life up until now. What he did after I left, when my mom got re-married to George, and what the other members of our gang had been up to. And all while he talked I thought of Derek, and the others I had walked out on. I had given them the cold shoulder, after they had protected me. I felt horrible, not to mention sick and all thanks to this damn head ache. But there was something else. A weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, guilt, would be the right emotion to describe the feeling.

It was the feeling you get when you ditch school the first time, and think that you'll get caught. A feeling of being paranoid when your dating when you clearly know you can't. Guilt and paranoia was what I felt. And this time I couldn't blame it on the head ache, this one came with Derek's face playing over and over in my mind.

"Casey,"

The sound of my name brought me back to reality. Andy was looking at me frowning. "do you still have the head ache?" he asked a look of concern plastered on his face. "yeah," I said not falling for his concern. He picked up on it and turned away, still holding firmly onto my hand.

You see, I have spent too much time with this guy to know when he is faking it. We use to know each other ever since we were kids. He lived with his mother and his dad was in jail for stealing cars. He was always smart and knew how to make people laugh or how to make them fear him. To put it in simple words he was a deceiver not to mention a lair and a damn good one too.

He started a business at 11, with a bunch of the neighborhood kids. They'd go around stealing car parts and selling them. At this point I didn't know until he invited me to the movies one night when we were both 12. Apparently the phrase 'going to the movies' meant stealing cars and their parts. Later he told me that I was criminal since I had been there and didn't do anything to stop the. This was his way of getting new recruits and whomever didn't join would go straight to juve. in a blink of an eye, thanks to his influence in the corrupted police system. He told me I couldn't wimp out, and after that I was part of their group, starting out as a light holder or carrying the parts.

Not to long afterwards I was hot wiring cars, or disarming alarms. Andy taught me everything there was to know about a car. And as we got older we started to get more and more dangerous jobs, it wasn't just stealing parts anymore. Big corporations started to use us as tools to do their dirty work. It got to the point that we were constantly running away from cops, or getting into fight with the neighboring gangs.

By this time mom had started to suspect something. My grades fell and I was skipping school on a daily basis. Dad was also starting to suspect, but he was never in town, or if he was, mom and him would have been at each others neck, and forget about everything around them. Lizzy was still too young to understand, and her new found obsession with soccer kept her out of the way. Things went like that for about three or four years. By then we were so deep in shit that I couldn't go home on days none end, and school became an excuse for getting out of the house. Andy had become ruthless and power hungry, with every new day he found a job that paid more and was way more dangerous.

Then we had out last job. My parents were on the brink of getting a divorce and we were on the brink of getting caught. One of members had been caught, and we had been given options as how we wanted it to go down. Andy decided that it was the best if we did one more job, and 'died'. He had the perfect plan were nobody would get hurt and were we would be loaded with gold. The job was simple. Disappear two scientist from one company, steal the new model blue prints for a car, and then bring them and parts of the prototype car to the destination point.

Simple.

The company paying us was a global wide corporation and then had the influence of cleaning our criminal records. and the busted our member from the big house. Everything went to plan at first. The two scientist were easy to disappear, the blue prints, and car parts were easier yet. But turns out that the company couldn't afford to have any witnesses so of course they doubled crossed us.

Andy expecting that move, had planted some bombs around the destination point. Everything blue up, and we got out with our live, all of us getting our money and having the alibi that we were dead. Well all of us except one, Rizz was his younger sister, and the youngest of the group.

After the bombs exploded she was hurt, and she, herself, pulled the trigger. We were both there, we both saw it, and everyone thought that she was dead until...well you know the rest.

"your so quiet today Casey," He continued. His back was to me, leading me past people. I could feel my hand start to get numb and I felt more tired than I had in a very long time. "what are you doing here?" I hissed unable to take his shit anymore.

Andy tuned to me surprised, "that's my girl," he said cheerfully. "I knew you'd talk sooner or later. He looked away and I felt anger rise in me. "stop avoiding my question," I hissed. He ignored me still walking. "I'll answer everything in a moment," he replied after a while. "ah," he said suddenly stopping and making me bump into him. "Here we are," I turned to the place were he had stopped and read the sing. 'Penguin Cafe,' it read in fancy lettering.

I looked at him in disbelieve and started to crack up. "what are you laughing about?" he asked annoyed his cheeks slightly blushing.

I managed to get enough self control to explain. "hard to believe," I told him keeping down the urge to laugh. "this is a girly cafe, aren't you embarrassed to be seen here?"

I raise an eyebrow shrugging. "been seen in worse places," he said casually waking in and talking to the hostess. I stood there staring at the sign. It had a pretty design, and penguins with a bow to look like waiters. _"NO way a normal guy would think of bringing a girl to a place like this,"_ I thought imaging a how a guy would react to this place. _"Especially Derek,"_

The thought froze in my head. " _Wait- DEREK! Why am I suddenly think about him? Sure I feel bad for leaving him like that, but what the hell? It isn't like he'd be too hurt.--Right?_

I pause the train of thought expecting an answer. But of course nobody answered and after a little longer of feeling guilty I went into the cafe. _"might as well give it a try,"_ I thought optimistically.

I went in to find the hostess smiling and giggling, twirling her hair in her index finger, and nodding at him constantly. "great," he said in a cheerful voice. "She said she'd get a table for us," he added turning to me and taking a hold of my hand. Silently I followed staring at my sneakers. Never had I realized how awesome they looked.

"Here we go," the hostess said in a loud and perky voice. She had taken us out to the patio and to a round table in the corner of a secluded garden. "would you like something to drink?" she added while setting down the menu's.

"Coffee for me," Andy said handing back the menu for her. "and you?" she inquired turning to me. I opened my mouth to say that I didn't want anything but Andy spoke first. "Can you bring us a chocolate Sunday with sprinkles?" He asked giving the girl another one of his sweet smiles.

"Sure," she said her voice sounding slightly shocked. She took both menus and hopped away.

I sat there glaring at him. He turned to me smiling. "give me the truth," I said keeping my voice like steel. "what are you doing here,"

He shrugged the smile fading from his lips. "wanted to see my girl," he said looking away to the street.

"I'm not your girl anymore Andy," I answered firmly. My head ache was gone, just like all those time in the past. I could feel my strength returning and suddenly I felt like I could do anything. I smiled narrowing my eyes. "or did you forget I broke up with you?"

* * *

**AN**: **hope you liked it and** **please review, thanks♥**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**DISCLAIMER: I...do...not...own...life with Derek...and it's so hard to admit that cries I do own this plot though **

**AN: All righty Chapter three. the pov in this chapter will go from Derek to Casey's. Hope you liked the last two chapters and thanks to those who reviewed and are reading my story. It means a lot to me So please continue to read and review. Thanks to all **

**Also, I think it's kinda late, but this is a kinda AU. Yes it still is a Dasey fic, and there will be a lot! SO please continue**

**AN: I uploaded chapter three again cause there was a small change, just a name change that I caught after reading it over.**

* * *

Chapter three

(DEREK'S POINT OF VIEW)

Derek hung out the drug store waiting for Sam and Emily. They had stopped in every store down their path to ask if anyone had seen Casey, or the guy. Surprisingly all of them carried a photograph of her so there was no way of describing someone else. And still nobody had seen them. The bell rang as both walked out carrying ice pops. "Thought you were there to ask for Casey," Derek said angrily. He didn't really know why he was so mad. Or why he had agreed on searching for them, when Casey had left on her own free will. He wasn't sure why he cared, or why he had protected her. "We got one for you too?" Emily said handing him a chocolate and coconut ice cream.

"That's not the point!" he yelled taking the ice cream and popping it into his mouth. He turned away and started to walk away feeling his face hot. Why was he suddenly mad?

"Hey man, wait up!" Sam called as both caught up with him. "you know Derek," Emily said frowning at him. "you could have just said that you didn't want to look for Casey, Sam and I could have look for her alone,"

He turned away and sighted. "It's not that-" he said softly stopping and dropping his shoulders. His look down staring at his sneakers. "then what is it?" Emily asked her voice slightly shaky. "I don't know why," he confessed looking away. "but the fact that Casey's with that bastard just gets me really pissed off! And the way she lets him treat her is really annoying, and I don't like that she just blew us off like that! aw dammit!"

Emily and Sam started at Derek, and to each other then back at Derek. "WHAT!" they said in unison

(CASEY'S POINT OF VIEW)

"That's my girl!" he said sounding please and excited. "old Casey is back, right?" he asked looking innocently up at me.

"why would you want her back?" I asked keeping my voice ice cold. He shrugged. "special reasons," he said not looking shameful.

"Like what?" I persisted.

He sighted sinking into his chair. He smiled making the answer as delayed as possible. He knew I hated when I didn't get a straight answer, or being laughed at. Everyone knew that, even Derek! It was on the top of my 'things I hate' list. He took a long deep breath calmly looking around us at the garden.

"Andy," I said slowly losing my patience. He turned raising an eyebrow in question. "stop avoiding the flipping question."

I was getting to my last string of patience, and I was getting very, very angry. And of course he knew how much I was hating it, he on other hand was getting very amused. He loved to tick me off, just like Derek! _'Aw damn!'_ I thought as the name 'Derek' had once again managed to make it's way to my brains. _'stop thinking about him!'_ I ordered my brain._ ' he's just an annoying jerk! So stop thinking about him! Get a hold of yourself girl!'_

The hostess came by with the coffee and ice cream. She set down my dessert along with one of those long spoons for milk shakes. Then she set down the coffee mug looking dreamily at him. "Cream and sugar?" she asked "no thanks," Andy replied never losing his pleasantness.

The hostess smiled back waiting a second to longer asking if we needed anything else. Then after the tenth time that Andy said we didn't she smiled and left, dropping her shoulders slightly. I looked after her feeling a little sorry for her. I had seen too many nice and pretty girls be turned away by 'cute guys,' just cause they were smarted than a fluff ball. One of those guys being Derek.

I mentally kicked myself. _'WHY?!'_ I thought angrily _'why must I be cursed with that damn name? Why does it always appear and make me tense! Just like the holder of it, always popping up without warning and screwing with my head! Then running off playing innocent, and always smiling and...and...being sweet and kind when you least expect it, then...--'_

"thinking about him?" Andy asked not bothering to hide the jealousness in his voice. "about who?" I asked innocently. It was my own way of pf avoiding questions.

He glared at me while drinking his coffee. "take it completely black now, hu?" I continued hopping to get on his nerves. "yeah, taste better with it's original bitterness," he replied sarcastically. A good sign that I got on his nerves, which by the way made me very happy. "back then you'd make me put like five spoonfuls of sugar. What happened?" I asked taking a bite of the ice cream, which was surprisingly good.

Andy stayed quiet while taking small sips of his coffee. "well babe," he said smiling silently to himself, "Back then you weren't as sweet as you are today," I stayed quiet feeling blood rush to my face.

That comment was his idea of giving a compliment and like and idiot I always fell for them. "so back to my question," I said quickly hiding the fact that I liked it from my face. "what are you doing here?"

He set his coffee down sitting straight in his chair. His face turned serious and eyes narrowed. "The recorder," he said. Immediately my hand reached inside my skirt pocket and I pulled out the small rectangular box. Carefully I placed it on top of the table afraid it would shatters into million of pieces if anything were to hit it. "I found it on the burn ruins of our destination point," he continued. "the whole place burned down leaving no trace of--" he pause and his shoulders shook slightly. "anything."

"the bombs were only to destroy it, not burn it" I said thinking out loud. "that was the plan anyways," Andy said looking slightly relaxed that I spoke. "the place burned while we were still there, remember?"

I nodded looking at the melting ice cream and pocking it with my spoon. "there were no bodies left, no guns, no bombs. The whole place had been cleaned out to make it look like an accident," He said taking another sip. "I looked until I found this thing,"

He gestured at the recorder his voice dripping with acid. "once I heard it I went to look for the others again. That was when I found out that you had moved and dropped all connections with the others," He finished with an accusing tine, His light eyes narrowed turning to a glare that could pierce through lead.

"I shattered my past," I explained calmly. "my parents got divorced and then my mom remarried. I promised her that I wouldn't turn to the past, so I shattered it and created a new me. Simple."

"Bull-" He hissed hitting the table with his fist. "you know how long I spent looking for you?!" he asked half hissing half yelling. "Not long enough," I retorted, eating more ice cream.

"Dammit Casey!" he cried very angry. I stared at him showing no signs of remorse or backing down. "We all thought the worse! Did you ever stop to thing how Mai was sick with worry? Nobody had heard of you and everyone thought you were being tortured or rotting in a jail cell!"

I kept my face calm breathing normally. He was playing the guilt card, waiting for me to crack. But I wasn't ready to give in, after all I was still Casey Macdonald and was ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"nice," I said keeping my voice leveled and calm. "to tell the truth, NO. I didn't think about them. Not for a second," I paused to enjoy the small twitch in the corner of his mouth. It was all the victory I could claim for the moment, and I knew he had already thought of how to bring me down. After all that was what he was known for, breaking people.

It was a skill he and Derek shared. They knew how to use people to their advantage and for their needs. Neither cared whether that person got hurt in the end, after all they were looking out for number one. And just like Derek, he got whatever he wanted, and whenever he wanted.

"tell me," he said softly and slightly amused. He knew I would put up a fight, and he liked it when people stood up to him, made the victory in the end all that more sweet. "did you really think that creating a whole new world for you, would stop you from getting hurt?"

_'damn,'_ I thought glaring at him._ 'he's onto me,'_

"yeah, that's the gist of it," I continued humoring him. He scoffed before laughing. "you really are something else Casey," he said after a minute or so of laughing. "Oh really," I continued playing into his web, and trying to decipher his plan. "how?"

He turned to me, looking at me straight in the eyes. "you create this whole world around you, making it perfect, and kicking out whatever might hurt you. You buried your past, and focused on your studies. Then when you have received titles as 'model student' or 'perfect daughter,' you continue to create more and more lies around you. You think that nothing can hurt you once you have entered this perfect world and that's why you always agree and forgive those who have harmed you. You don't want admit that you are nothing, That there is nothing inside you but lies. Then you go around smiling and giggling, going out with guys that give you the time of day. And once you have them inside your lies you move on to create more lies in this empty perfect world,"

I gulped down the knot in my throat feeling as if something heavy crashed against my chest. All I could do was look down feeling my whole body shake. "your pathetic," he said and a smile could be heard in his voice.

The words sunk down in me, hitting rock bottom. Usually whenever anyone said those things to me I would ignore it, and never paid much attention to them. But the way he said it, the way he spoke about my life made those words hurt. And hurt bad and deep. I couldn't stop shaking, my palms grew colder and colder. "So what?" I spat trying as hard a possible to get some self control.

A smile shaped his lips which meant he had won.

"Aw Casey," he said sighting. "you really have become a good deceiver, must be because of that good for nothing step brother and your fami-"

"SHUT UP!" I cried suddenly standing and banging on the table. He looked up surprised. My face was hot and my whole body was shaking with anger. "YOU CAN'T!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. There were some murmuring and I quickly sat back down. "You can't!" I continued looking straight at him. "talk like that about him! Not him, or my family. You can call me names, and make fun of me. I don't care, but you JUST CAN'T, talk about Derek like that, he's," I paused to breath in.

"Casey," Andy said and for a second he sounded sincere and full of concern. "don't tell me that you have fallen for him."

I gasped and quickly looked away. "o-of course not!" I said blinking back the tears. To tell the truth I wasn't really sure of how I felt for Derek. He was an annoying jerk who was always pranking me, and I hated him. But then there were times when he could be really sweet and nice, and actually seem to care. I know that those time he only showed to Marti but I was always there, watching him. Andy was laughing sounding cold and of course making fun of me. "shut it!" I ordered and quickly he shut him mouth keeping down the laugh.

"look I don't like him!" I said firmly. "he's family so," I pause hoping he'd buy that. He laughed softly before shrugging and sighting as if he were tired of laughing. "then you'll have no problem when I tell the chairman about our meeting, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I would have a problem." I said coldly. When it came to matters of outsiders knowing about our group it made everyone anxious and paranoid. There was always the problem of having them rat us out, and then we'd end up rotting in prison. And so when ever that happened we would be order to exterminate any evidence. They stopped being people and we referred to them as evidence. You might say it was a way of protecting our self's from being completely lost in the darkness of killing.

"he's family," I said again calming the growing feeling of throwing up. "I would like to keep things as subtle as possible."

He nodded, "So you mean...Your back?"

I stared at him paralyzed. The words ran through my head and then finally settled in the last part. _'I would like to keep things as subtle as possible...crap!'_ I thought biting my bottom lip. "that depends," I said quickly coming up with a comment. "are you going to break me like before?"

I saw the shock fill his face, and for that second I enjoyed it, but them memories started to flash back, drowning me in their sweet misery. Slowly the memories started to sweep around in my body, it was as if an old scar had been ripped wide open again. My body shock and it was obvious that it hurt me more than it hurt him. He noticed it, and his face quickly changed to deep concern. "Casey," he said softly reaching over and taking my hand.

His touch sent shivers all through my body the memories crashing down on me, making me pull away. "look," he continued. "what happened that day...I mean, it wasn't- I didn't..." he sighted frustrated that he couldn't make up an excuse. I waited to see if he was still going to speak. When he didn't I finally spoke up. "a-are, y-you...going to break this world for me?" I asked shakily.

He stared at me and we were both quiet for a long time. Then slowly he nodded. "we need you," he said reaching over and tapping the recorder. "I can't have _this_ Casey. I need **MY** Casey,"

He looked at me, almost innocently and hopeful. "you know very well that things can't be left like this, and so I'm here to wake you up, and bring you back to where you belong."

He was smiling as he finished the last sentence. I took a deep breath holding back the stinging tears in my eyes. There was no way I could go back to being grade A Casey, the girl who only cared about academics. He was right. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. The pain of being betrayed was too real, my hurt pride wouldn't let me back down from a fight. In other words I had lost to him, and would have to go back.

After I didn't answer he continue the smile growing bigger than before. "Is she back?" he asked sweetly.

My bottom lip trembled as tears started to roll down. "is this were I belong?" I asked softly. He raise an eyebrow and was about to answer when the hostess came back. "more coffee?" she asked raising the coffee pot. I looked away cleaning the tears from my eyes. "No thanks," Andy replied. "just the bill."

"alrighty," the hostess said sounding slightly disappointed. "please come again," she continued while slipping the bill face down on the table.

After she left, there was silence. We started at each other, until finally Andy picked the check. "I'll go pay," he said pushing his coffee away and standing, all in one graceful move. Then he moved over to me and leaned down close to my ear. "you belong to me," he said softly dropping a kiss on my jaw.

"we'll be expecting you," he continued and pulled out a white envelope which he placed in front of me. Then he continued to kiss my jaw line and down the side of my neck.

I shudder at his kisses. His soft lips were ice cold against my skin, and with each new kiss, it felt as if I were drowning deeper and deeper into his games. "don't be late," he said, with a slight chuckle, before standing and turning on his heel. He left lifting his hand so it was parallel to his head, and lifted three fingers.

I looked back and took the envelope with shaky hands. I sat there staring at the recorder. To think that such a simple thing, and one word had turned my world upside down, in a matter of minutes. I laughed softly, and a shaky sight escaped my lips.

I stood pocketing both things. Andy wasn't at the cash register any more and looked like there was no sign of him coming back, so slowly I made my way back to the exit.

Either way the ice cream had already melted...

**AN: so there you go Chapter three. I promise to update real soon. please don't lose hope on me. **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**DISCLAIMER: I...do...not...own...life with Derek...and it's so hard to admit that cries I do own this plot though **

**AN: All righty Chapter three. the pov in this chapter will go from Derek to Casey's. Hope you liked the last two chapters and thanks to those who reviewed and are reading my story. It means a lot to me So please continue to read and review. Thanks to all **

**Also, I think it's kinda late, but this is a kinda AU. Yes it still is a Dasey fic, and there will be a lot! SO please continue**

* * *

Back home Derek sat in his couch staring at a blank TV. I came in feeling sick, with an extreme headache that I thought would blow my head to millions of pieces. I caught Derek in his couch and quickly tried to sneak up to my room without being seen. Unfortunately, with the headache, I wasn't able to even walk straight and eventually stumbled in the stairs. I fell feeling the carpet scrap my whole arm. "Was your meeting that exiting?" Derek's' voice floated to me. I didn't reply only tried to pick myself up. I struggled even though I was holding onto the railing and that was when I felt someone gently help me up. I turned to see Derek standing there, holding me up.

Tears were welding and even though I was trying hard not to cry, it became impossible. "Don't Case, please don't" he breathed, but it was too late, tears burst out and I was crying so hard my body shook. "I-I-I'm so s-so-sorry!" I cried.

There was no way I could tell him the truth, no way could I get him involved. Andy had made it clear that everything around me had been nothing but lies, and even though it was hard to admit it, he was right. I was not a good girl, straight A student, or perfect daughter. I had never been it.

hat was when Derek wrapped me in a hug. He pressed me close to his body and held on to me. "I've told you I can't take it when girls cry…," he said softly in my ear. His warm breath making my heart beat fast and become heavy. "And whenever you cry it makes me feel like I wanna cry as well."

His soft words made me cry harder. He had just admitted that 1) he did have feelings, and 2) that I could make him cry. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, I'm so sorry," I repeated. I felt his breath as his lips opened but just then the door handle twisted open and I quickly undid myself from his arms and ran up the stairs.

I went into my room locked myself in it, and fell onto bed, were my headache made me fall asleep quickly. I woke up to a soft murmur coming from outside the door. I stayed in bed listening, watching the white ceiling, while making out the voices I heard. There was George, and Moms' coming from downstairs, the TV was on, playing some show, I heard Music coming from Derek's room, and Lizzy and Edwin arguing something from upstairs. Slowly, I sat up. My headache was gone, but the whole room spun around me. I felt sick, and sat there a couple of seconds, before reaching into my pocket.

The envelope crackled at my touch and very slowly, I pulled it out. Opening it, I slid out the letter and read it. There were instructions written in its center, which read:

"WELCOME.

Piki's Café and Bar, 8 pm"

I glanced at the watch in my bedside and saw it was 7:45 pm. With great hesitation I stood, and went into my closet grabbing some clothes. Even though I kept thinking of blowing it off, and jumping into a plane, disappearing, I couldn't do that. The second they realized I had left, they'd go after my family and keep them, threatening to kill of one by one until I showed up. I had seen it to many times to think it wasn't true that they'd do it. Therefore, I changed into a short mini skirt and a tank top and let my hair down, holding it with a headband. I put makeup on, and some big hoop earrings. In a short while, I had stopped looking like normal Casey, the more I fixed myself up the more old Casey came out, and memories started to flood back.

Pushing them aside as well as the incredible urge to puke, I grabbed a small thin jacket and slipped into some heels. I knew my family would freak when they saw me, and most likely mom would catch on to what I was doing, but I still had to go down. I had to meet them at the café and bar.

Taking a deep breath, I straightened myself out and opened the door to me room. I quickly passed Derek's room trying not to remember what had happen that very afternoon on the stairs. I went downstairs and my mom's head turned towards me. For a second there was a confused look, as if she didn't know who I was, then her eyes widen in shock. "Casey!" she gasped standing from the couch. "What are you wearing?!"

I made it to the foot of the stairs and shrug my shoulders. "Going out," I replied keeping my voice low. "Be back in a bit."

Before she could reply, and even before my words had settled, I left the house and walked briskly down the street. Not too far down, I called a taxi, and gave him instructions to the café. I could feel his black little marble eyes stare at me from the rearview mirror. All the time looking me up and down. "So why is a pretty girl like you out alone today?" he asked trying to pick up a conversation thread. At first I tried to ignore him but then that felt too rude to do so sighting I replied. "I'm going to do a job,"

A little perverted smile broke and chills ran up and down my body, making me tense up. He was about to say something when we arrived. "Thanks," I said before I could stop myself. I handed him the 20-dollar bill, and his hand closed away in mine. Fear made me suck in a tight breath, almost like a hiss, and I tried to pull away. I looked but there wasn't anyone around, and the café had dark tainted windows. I figure it was beast to scream, when another hand fell on my shoulder. "You're late dear," said the stranger, his warm breath and smooth voice making me feel even more terrified. Except that, this stranger I knew all too well.

His other hand then settled on the drivers' hand that was closed over mine, and very gently, he pulled it away. He squeezed my shoulder for a second, before turning me away, "go in," he instructed his voice cold as steel. His light eyes narrowed down on the taxi driver who looked even more terrified then I did.

Without question, I nodded and disappeared inside the café. Then I heard the cab door open and drive away. I stood there at the entrance, looking around. The whole place was filled with people conversing among one another, smoking, drinking and laughing. I looked hoping to see a familiar face that might help me get back to my senses and take me home, to tell the truth I was wishing Derek would suddenly appear and take me home. Of course, nothing like that happened and before I knew it, my name rang from over the noise. "CASEY!" the stranger called and swimming gracefully through the crowd appeared another girl my age.

She came up and wrapped me in a hug to which I hugged back. "I've missed you so much girl!" she cried once we had broken away. I smiled not being able to find my voice. The girl was no taller then I and had long blond curls falling all around her bare shoulders. She was wearing a blue tube top and a short circular skirt that was slightly puffed. Almost like a small version of a poodle skirt, except that it was pink and had no design on it.

Large hoop earring dangled from her ears and a thin chain ran down her neck, along with a dark choker. "Hello Casey?" she asked waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked putting a stop to my train of thinking. "Sorry," I quickly said turning to her. She raised and eyebrow in question, her smile fading, then shook her head, sending blond curls dance around her face.

"So Mai is everyone here?" I quickly asked before she could question anything. "Yup," she replied her smile returning. "we were all waiting for you downstairs, then Andy came out to look for you, he was getting worried you know," she explained and started to lead me through the crowd. She held on to my hand and I noticed she was swaying from one side to another, every now and then bumping into someone. "You're drunk," I said disapprovingly. Her blond head turned to me with a look of disbelief. "Not that much," she replied, "and you're the last person I thought I'd hear that from."

"Ah…well…" is started, then stopped and looked down. I didn't feel right to tell her what I had been up to, I almost felt embarrassed to tell them I had turned to be a goody straight A student. "did Andy mention anything?" I asked. "not really," Mai replied sighting. "he just said, I found her, and told us to meet up. He sounded really happy too."

She then stopped and looked behind us. "By the way where is he?" she asked barely noticing he hadn't been with us. I shrugged and replied; "not sure."

Sighting Mai continued to lead me, and soon we were heading down a small flight of stairs to a small hidden door to the side of the end of the stairs. "Everyone's waiting," she said thrilled about it. I couldn't help smiling. It wasn't until we were inside the small room and five heads turned to me that I realized my body was overcome with excitement and happiness.

For a second there was nothing but silent stares, and then as if a bomb exploded within the room everyone sprang up yelling out my name repeatedly. My smile widen I moved towards them getting lost in hugs and kisses on the cheek as well as greetings.

"Geez girl I thought we'd never find you!" One girl, Anne, said after hugging me for a long time. "Yeah we seriously thought you were dead!" one person, Frank added in squeezing me in a bear hug. "Damn! You even changed you hair color, Andy was so desperate to find you, no wonder it took such a long time!" said a third person, Zane, who was Mai's twin brother.

"I'm sorry," I said after they had all quiet down. "But after-" I paused looking down at my feet. "I wanted everything to disappear…so I figure I'd run away…I'm sorry,"

I turned to them and saw a faint pink in their cheeks. It might have been from having the fact that they had been drinking, but it looked more as if they were taken by surprise. "We figured that's what had happen," Anne admitted scratching her chin, while not trying not to make eye contact. "But Andy was determine to find you, and reunite us all,"

I tried to smile. I couldn't believe he wanted us to be together again. Not after all he had done back them. He was the last person I wanted to hear about being together. Cause in the end it was he who had decided to break us up. He was the one who wanted to be by him so he would push everyone away.

"What you guys up to?" Andy's smooth voice floated into the room. Everyone turned as Andy as he came in cleaning some sweat with his black t-shirt, which was stained with blood. He looked up as everyone stared in silent concern. "Not my blood," he said and everyone seemed to sight in relive. "Everyone here?" he continued taking a beer from a small fridge in the corner and falling down onto the couch. Everyone followed his lead and sat down, some taking beers and passing some to the others. Mai nudged me towards the empty space between Frank and Andy and hesitantly I sat down. "Let's get to business," he started.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

-1**DISCLAIMER****: I...do...not...own...life with Derek...****and it's so hard to admit that cries I do own this plot though, and the characters: Mai, Zane, Frank, Anne and Andy. **

**AN: All righty Chapter five. Hope you like it so far, and I'm so sorry It's taken this long to update, really, it's just that at first it started out great, but then I lost interest in it, and now finally I'm getting back to it. Millions and Millions of thanks to those who reviewed and are reading my story. It means a lot to me So please continue to read and review. Thanks to all **

**Also, I think it's kinda late, but this is a kinda AU. Yes it still is a Dasey fic, and there will be a lot! SO please continue.**

**I know it's going slow, but I hope I can make more action next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reviewing I loved you reviews last time. loves to you BTW: I was trying to make it longer, but I don't think it changed much-sorry.  
**

Chapter Five

I want to say what happened or how the conversation went, but to tell the truth I hardly remember. It started out with small conversation mostly saying what everyone had been up to.

All had rented apartments disappearing like I had. However, unlike me who had a family to return to they did not. Anne, 18 and Frank, 19 were street kids who joined up with us cause Andy thought they were interesting. Mai and Zane the twins were orphans who wandered at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

They ran away from the orphanage after that first night, and ended up joining up with us. As for me, I was going through my parents divorce and felt like I needed to run away from the problems in them, before I knew it I had been mixed up with Andy.

Andy on the other hand never really told us what his family was like. I had heard him say that his mom was in another country and he was doing it for her so he could see her again.

At least that is what I had heard from one of our bosses. He had formed us, and we became a family, did everything together and were happy for a while. In addition, there was a seventh, Rizz. Andy's sister and the youngest of our group. Her death had been the reason why the group split. Now she was the reason why we were all together again.

Andy had never mentioned her death and did not show how it had affected him. Still we all saw it, we saw how his character changed and how abuse he became. He stopped caring and disbanded us. Now two years later we were all together again. Sitting in a small dark room planning how to get back at the company and the girl who had destroyed us.

Andy explained what we would be doing, and what jobs we each had. After all, it was close to summer break so he figured we would all hang out, and plan it out calmly. I joined the conversation feeling relaxed, calm, and extremely happy. For the first time since mom and dad had gotten their divorce and then mom marring George and having to move to live with the Venturi's, I had felt truly happy.

A few hours into the meeting, Andy offered me a beer. He had been on his fifth, and everyone around us was pretty drunk, and either dozing off or doing some kind of stupid thing. Without a second thought, I took the beer and drank it all. Then Andy smiled and he was looking super hot and sexy. I smiled back leaning over him to get another one, and before I knew it, I was joining Zane in the small coffee table between the two couches, dancing to the loud up-beat music from upstairs.

I am not sure around what time I dozed off but when I woke up I was tangled in Andy's arms. I was sleeping on his lap, using his chest as a pillow while he used Zane as his pillow. Mai was sleeping on the other couch taking the whole thing for herself. And Frank slept on the ground.

I sat up not bother to get off Andy's lap and looked around for Anne. I was still too drunk to take a hold of the situation, as to what had happened and where I was currently sitting. Then door open and Anne came in dressed in a fresh new pair of clothes, simple jeans and a t-shirt. She was holding a plastic bag and had a breakfast bar on her mouth. "mornin'" she greeted stepping over Frank and dropping the plastic bag on the table.

I blinked tiredly at her, my mind processing what she said. "morin-" I managed while dropping off Andy's lap and down to the floor. It was once the cold floor touched my bare feet that my mind clicked awake, and my eyes flew wide open. "CRAP!" I yelled turning to Anne who looked amused. "is it really morning already?" I asked scared out of my mind. Anne held the breakfast bar between her teeth and glanced up at her watch. "it's going to be 7 soon," she said calmly.

I stood frozen for a second before franticly looking for my shoes. "crap, crap, crap!" I repeated over and over while Anne looked at me eating her breakfast bar quietly. "hey Anne come' on help!" I cried and accidentally tripped over Frank who grumbled and woke up. "morning yet?" he asked sleepy. "yeah," I said quickly picking myself up and continuing to look.

"what's with all the commotion?" Mai asked as she too woke up, and clumsily sat up. "oh hey, Case," she said then looked up to Anne and batted her long eyelashes. Anne smiled and handed her the bar reaching to get the plastic bag. "Come on guys!" I yelled kicking some empty beer bottles and cans from one of my shoes. "I need to find the other shoe then head home! Do you know how much trouble I'll be in!!"

"ugh, why is there so much yelling?" Zane asked groaning loudly. He was holding his head and looking around. "damn, I had forgotten how much you liked to yell Case,"

I glared at him, but it was useless since he was rubbing his temples. "don't worry," Anne said opening another bar. "I called your parents to tell them you were going to sleep over with us,"

I stopped staring at her. "why then, Anne," I hissed glaring at her, "didn't you tell me sooner?"

She smiled evilly shrugging. "found it amusing and cute how frantic you get," she replied ever so casual. "But how did you get my house number? And when did you make the call?" I asked taking a seat next to Mai. "I didn't," Anne said handing me a bar, "that guy did. You kind of fell asleep on top of him, and he didn't know whether to wake you up, or call your parents to pick you up. In the end seeing how lovey-dovey you were, he decided to keep you here. Then told me to call and let them know you were staying over."

She smiled trying to suppress laughter. My eyes had widened in horror. I couldn't remember how I acted the night before let alone know what I had done for Anne to say I was Lovey-dovey!

I was raking my brain trying to remember what I had done, when Anne asked, "don't you have school today?"

I slumped over the couch ready to disintegrate into dust. "ugh," I whined throwing my hands over my face. I could get away with spending all night out, but missing school, and not turning in any homework. It was out of character for Casey McDonald, and sooner or later people would start to suspect something. Not to mention I didn't have any other pair of cloths and if I showed up in the skanky outfit I was wearing, people would talk. And I couldn't have that.

"I don't think I'll go today," I announced defeated. It was better to miss a day then have people talk. Everyone turned to me like if I had blown a gasket. "no," mumbled Andy from the other side. He had an arm thrown over his eyes and was struggling to get up with Zane helping him from behind. He sat up with a grunt and sat there with his head dropped and rubbing his temples.

"you need to get to school," he said and his tone was slurry and hesitant. "I can't have you skin the last day, just imagine what you're parents will think of me."

I turned to him, raising and eye brow. "since when do you care what my parents thought of you?" I asked my voice cold and hard. He looked up and me with a hurt expression. I glared at him making a pulse go off in my head. Instantly I went to rub with a small 'tsk' escaping my lips. "I've always cared," he went on saying. I scoffed with a small chuckle, thinking sourly _yeah right, and maybe I still believe in the tooth fairy._

"well putting that aside," Mai broke in, "how 'bout we get you to school, Case?"

I looked up to her and smiled. "nah, I don't have anything to wear, not to mention that I smell like beer and smoke,"

Mai giggled. " 's ok," she said "we've got some stuff upstairs that you can borrow, and they have a shower upstairs as well, so you don't have to worry,"

I looked around at the group of people in the room, and figured it was best to give in._ Lately it seems like all I've been doing is giving in…_

We headed upstairs, and then headed up another flight of stairs hidden in the corner that lead to long hallway with door to both it's sides. At the end was another flight of stairs. "It's a café, bar, and Inn." Mai explained leading me into a room. The room was small with one door to a small bathroom. It had two bunk beds facing one another with a small dresser in between. Mai pointed to the bathroom while she went over to one of the beds, and from underneath pulled out a small duffle bag.

I went into the small bathroom and undressed opening the shower faucet and letting cold water run down my hot body. I stood there the water running down the drain on the floor, since there was no tub, and thought about what I had done. I wanted everything to be a dream. I was half expecting to wake up with the cold water, but no such luck.

It was real.

Andy was back.

And I was back…

Hot tears ran down my face getting lost in the cold water. "I'm sorry," I whispered as my mom's face appeared in my mind. Then Georges', Lizzys', Edwin's, Marti's faces all followed, and with each new face, a new wave of guilt hit me, making new tears roll down. Then Derek's came into view, freezing for a second too long, and making my knees weak. "so, sorry,"

After I managed to regain a little self-control, I finished showering, and wrapped the towel that hung there. "Mai!" I called through the door, "can you give me the clothes?"

No reply came only a soft creak from the bed and footsteps on the hardwood floor. "Mai?" I called feeling cold shiver run down my spine. "she's asleep," came a voice, Andy's voice from the other side. "She's in the other room, and left me the clothes."

He was speaking calmly, with a soft voice. It was the same tone he used, back them, whenever he was seriously talking. "then leave it on the floor and I'll get it," I instructed feeling nervous of his tone, and the fact that it was only the two of us in the room. "nah," he replied and there was another tone, a playful, and sly tone, which meant he was up to no good. "just open the door and I'll hand it to you,"

"I'd feel much safer if you left it out there," I said back as-a-matter-of-fact. "or have Anne give it,"

I heard his laugh from the other side. Playful, and a sort of menacing laugh. "Come on Case," he said "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

My face flushed and I tighten the towel around my body. "go away!" I yelled. For a second there was silence in which I dropped my shoulders, somewhat relieve. But then the floor creaked, and the doors handle twisted open. I went to hold it close but it was already too late, and Andy was pushing into the bathroom, with a sick smile.

I backed up, looking for another way out. But of course, there was none. He closed the door behind him, and my body tensed up with fear. Flashback sunk me into the past. Back then when we were still together. Back when he forced himself on me and then hit me senseless, when he was in a bad mood.

"I'll scream," I threatened. But it only made him smile even greater and sicker. "I can fight back now! And I will! You can't hurt me anymore!"

He shrugged coming closer. "I'm sorry if I hurt you before." He said in a soft apologetic voice, which made me believe him for a second. "It wasn't my intention, never was,"

"I'll believe that when you finally let me be." I spat back, putting all the hate I had for him into my words. "If you really don't want to hurt me, then let me go, let me be free,"

He smiled and before I knew it, he had me pinned firmly against the bathroom wall. He had grabbed me by the wrists and was holding them overhead. His whole body presses on mine, and his face on my neck. "I can't set you free," he breathed. His warm breath made shivers cover me, and my legs felt like jell-o. He kissed my neck tenderly and continued up to the edge of my jaw. "s-stop," I whispered, feeling his grip tighten around my wrist at every small movement I made. "please…"

I was close to tears when he finally pulled back. He rested his forehead on my collarbone, and laughed softly. "sooner or later Case," he said and I could hear his sick smile in the words. "NO!" I yelled firmly struggling to push him off. He was laughing as I struggled which made my blood boil and furry give me strength. I managed to separate him enough as to kick up and hit him in the stomach making him lose his breath.

He still didn't release me and when he looked up from sucking in air, he looked seriously pissed off. "told you I could fight back now," I said acid dripping down with every word. Even though I was still terrified, adrenaline was running up and down my body, and just looking at his face, made a whole new explosion of hate and power coarse through me.

I twisted my wrist under his grip while glaring at him. I still couldn't get him off and he knew I was filled with fear and couldn't really put up a decent fight. Never really did, not back then when we were doing our jobs, and not now.

He closed the gab between us, and roughly kissed my jaw. He moved up trying to kiss me on the lips but I pulled away. "GET! OFF!" I cried struggling. That's when he bit down on my neck, paralyzing all my movements. I could fell his laughter, his enjoyment at my feeble attempts. He held on, and hot tears ran down my face. "Stop! Please, help…" And involuntary I cried out a name, his name: "DEREK!"

Time seem to stop. Andy slowly pulled away, his grip loosening around my wrists. He looked at me, and in his eyes showing something like pain. I glared at him letting the tears roll. Soon he had let go of me and we were just standing there looking at one another. I was breathing heavy and the tears were starting to subdue.

He straightened rubbing his hand over his mouth. "why him?" he asked softly. I didn't reply and only glared at him. "I SAID WHY HIM?" he yelled, and made a move as if he was going to hit me. I flinched, and he looked satisfied with that. Almost as if he had done it to prove, he still had a control over me.

"whatever," he finally said turning away. He leaned down picked up the pair of pants and shirt from the floor outside the and threw them at me. "Frank's waiting for you, he'll take you to school."

He then disappeared banging the door behind him. Sniffling I slipped into the clothes and went down the stairs. Frank was sitting on the bar drinking a cup of coffee and smiled when I came down. "what time do you go in?" he asked. "8:50," I replied sitting next to him. "lets get a move on then,"

I thought of saying that I wanted to eat, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't feel like my stomach could hold anything down. So as Frank made his way out I followed in silence. Both inside and outside the place was deserted and Frank was mounting a black motorcycle.

"Well," he said handing me a helmet. I took it and set it as I sat behind him in the bike. "you better hold on, we only got five minutes to get you to school on time!" He said it sounding as if he enjoyed it. The thrill of riding fast, and facing dangers was what gave him life. I wrapped my arms around his chest praying silently as he started the bike and took off popping a wheelie.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the school. I pealed myself from him, holding his hand so I wouldn't fall as I got off. "thanks," I said once I managed to keep from barfing. "yeah, well, it was kind of our fault you didn't go home last night, so no worries," he said, "oh and yeah, here," he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small gold ring. He took my right hand and slipped it into my ring finger.

There were a slight sting and it felt as if a thousand little needles all injected into my skin. Looking at my finger, I saw it slowly turn red, almost as if irritated. "that's your key now," he explained adjusting the helmet in his head.

"It'll be irritated for a few hours but not to worry, it goes away," he added starting the bike. I nodded. "thanks,"

I turned to leave when his voice made me turn back. "Case," he said. "It's nice to have you back,"

He then drove off, and I stayed there only to move when the school bell rang.

Inside there were a few stares and murmurs from the kids around. Some laughed while others pretended they hadn't seen me. I moved swiftly and quietly to my locker, hoping I could get there in peace and without meeting one certain person. I made it and started to grab my things, arranging them when Emily sprang up.

"Hey Case!" she greeted happily. "What happen, I was so worried, you know I called last night and Derek told me you weren't there. I couldn't reach you even through your cell, So girl what happened?"

She sounded really concern, and I smiled thanking her. "Nothing happen," I lied. She raised an eyebrow, seeing straight through the lie. "Case, you are the worst liar in the world!" she exclaimed exasperated. "now spill!"

"there's nothing to spill Em," I went on turning away from her and back to the neatly organized locker. "he was an old friend, and we had a little catching up to do, nothing out of the ordinary,"

I looked down to her from the corner of my eye, and caught her raising both eyebrows, and crossing her arms across her chest. I knew she wasn't about to let this juicy information out of her grasp and silently prayed that the bell rang anytime soon. "Then tell me why you are dressed like that," she said giving me a stern look.

I looked at my clothes, and then started at myself in the little mirror hanging on the inside of locker door. I was wearing a light blue t-shirt with the words JUMP written across the chest and baggy jeans. The shirt, more than, likely belonged to Zane since he was the only one who wore shirts like that. As for the jeans, they looked to be more like Anne's since they were a little too big for me, and Mai's would have never fitted. "well…" I started and trailed off as the bell rang. "got to go, mustn't be late to class,"

Before Emily could reply I was walking down the hall thanking the school bell for ringing. "right, then tell me at lunch!?" I heard her yell after me. I turned and did a thumbs up before turning the corner to my first class, English.

Just when I was sighting a breath of relieve I saw the last person in the world I wanted to talk to. Standing outside my class was none other than Derek Venturie.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**DISCLAIMER: I...do...not...own...life with Derek...and it's so hard to admit that cries I do own this plot though, and the characters: Mai, Zane, Frank, Anne and Andy. **

**AN: All righty Chapter SIX! Hope you liked it so far.**

**Millions and Millions of thanks to those who reviewed and are reading my story. It means a lot to me So please continue to read and review. Thanks to all, really you guys are the ones who keep me going YAY! FOR OTHER PEOPLE! **

**Also, I think it's kinda late, but this is a kinda AU. Yes it still is a Dasey fic, and there will be a lot! SO please continue.**

**I'm sorry it's not as long as the others, but I swear I'll have chapter seven and eight out tomorrow! Senior finals are over tomorrow which means I have half day of Tuesday and Wednesday, with Thursday to write it. Friday I graduate so I might not get to it.**

**Well without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter Six

Before I could turn around and hide in the girls bathroom, our eyes meet. My heart felt as if it was about to explode out of my chest and my knees went weak. I regained my self control and walked to class pretending that I hadn't seen him or felt as if my heart wanted to rip from within me. I tried to sneak into class, when his hand went out and grab the back of the shirt. He pulled me away turning me to face him. We stared at one other, and cold sweat ran down my forehead. His eyes were dark and he looked pissed off. "h-hey," I stuttered lamely, trying to break the thick tension forming around us.

"don't give me that," he hissed softly. I gulped feeling twitchy. He was clearly pissed off, and wasn't about to let me go off, with a simple, lame, 'hey'. "where were you last night!?" he demanded and my body tensed. "I-I went out," I said hoping he'd just turn it into a joke and walk away laughing. At that moment everything, even being made fun, and having pranks played on me, seemed better than having a serious conversation with Derek. "STOP THAT!" he yelled, his voice ringing in the empty hallways. His hands went out grabbing me by the arms and he shook me roughly. "ow," I cried and it seem to have shaken him out of it. He released me, but there was no apology only something that looked like pain.

"look Case," he started and looked away for the first time. "Nora was worried, and so was Dad, Lizzy, Ed, and Marty. They were all worried, wondering why you had left,"

He paused and deep down I wanted him to say he had been worried too. I wanted him to worry, more than anyone else. _'Wait_!' I thought putting a stop to that thought._ 'no I don't want him to worry, why would I, he'd just use it as an excuse later on for picking on me. And since when does he worry about me. He doesn't worry about anything, or anyone. The only thing he cares about is whether he has enough dates for the weekend. He doesn't…'_

I forced my brain to stop. For some reason, a deep pain, like a pitiless hole formed whenever a thought like that came. And I didn't want to keep feeling like that. I didn't want to continue feeling sad, I didn't want to keep feeling that kind of rejected feeling.

"Derek," I said and his eyes turned to me in surprise. "look, I'm fine. We just went and had a nice chat, then it got late and I crashed at one of their place, see nothing."

His eyes showed that he didn't believe a single part, still he didn't say anything and only gave a small nod. "then…" he started and his voice changed. "how'd you get that?"

He pointed to my neck and automatically my hand went to where Andy had bitten me. Blood started to rush to my face, and I searched my brain for a excuse. None came and I was just there staring at him in silence. "did he-" he started and his word trailed off, as he caught sight of the red around my wrists. I quickly pulled my hands behind me, feeling self conscience.

"let me see them!" he ordered reaching behind me. We bumped and in a effort to keep balanced I dropped my books and held onto the wall. He quickly took a hold of my arm and inspected the red marks around my wrists slowly. He looked up confusion written all over his face, then back down. He turned them to one side, then the other and rang his soft finger tips carefully over them. "let go, Derek," I said softly pulling away.

I slipped my hand from his and started to pick up my books. "Casey," he said, his tine smooth and soothing. I looked up to him, and watched as he squat down and his hand cupped the side of my face. "why is he here? Who does he think he is to do this to you?"

My lower lip quivered and I pulled away not wanting to start balling my eyes out in front of him. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth. Actually I don't think I'd ever be ready to tell him the truth. It hurt to much, and it would hurt him. "I'm sorry," I breathe, afraid if I spoke any louder tears would roll down. "STOP SAYING YOUR SORRY," he yelled.

A lump formed in my throat and tears stated to spill. His eyes grew wide, and quickly tried to apologize. I opened my mouth but couldn't get anything out. I dropped the books and ran into the girls bathroom where I broke into hard long sobs. When I got a little composed I stood and went to the hand wash slashing water into my face. _'get a hold of yourself Casey!'_ I told myself fiercely gripping the sink._ 'you need to keep it together! You have to for the sake of your family! We need to keep it together.'_

Shuddering back tears I looked up to the mirror, and sighted deeply. Looking back at me was a thin, pale girl, with brown locks fallen limply on her shoulders. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she wore a defeated expression. I shared at her, and she stared back, looking small and weak. Furry made my shoulders shake and before I knew it my hand had closed into a fist and had it had smashed into the mirror, shattering it. Pain spread up my arm, but all I could look at was the new person in the mirror. This girl looked powerful, strong, beautiful. Her eyes were gleaming with a new found strength, and a rabid hunger for power.

I smiled and she smiled back. _'yes,'_ I thought coldly withdrawing my hand and looking at the bloody knuckles. _'this is who I want to be…this is who I am…and I'm Back!"_

Without thinking I reached to the back pocket on the jeans and reached in. From there I withdrew a small flat cell phone and flipped it open. The screen came to life and written on it were the words: "Game on: Black Panther, 7:15" I closed the phone slipped it back into my pocket and casually walked out.

Outside Derek was gone, along with my books. Deep down there was a little door shut with disappointment. But I barely noticed it, since I saw the principal stroll down the hallways. Walking with an air of pride he caught my eyes. "Casey?" he asked with slight disbelief. "class has started young lady, and if you wish to keep your good repu-" he stopped short noticing my bleeding knuckles. "your keys," I ordered and there was a small almost growl in my voice. He blinked confused at my request.

"Keys!" I demanded lifting my bloody hand out to him. "You must be under a lot of pressure to assume I-"

He was never able to end the sentence, cause I had him against the wall holding him a few inches off the floor by the front of his shirt. "give me the keys to your car," I said and made my tone sound pleasant. Fear filled his eyes, and shook his whole body. I sighted frustrated pushed my free hand down his pocket. I grabbed a set of keys, and held one up. "This it?" I asked. He couldn't reply and only made a small whimpered with a nod.

Satisfied I let his shirt go and he dropped to the ground with a like a rag doll. He scrambled to his feet but I was already out to the teacher parking lot. From the distance, though I heard small shout, still filled with fear. And that made me smile.

Finding his car was no problem. I had heard Derek mention it a couple of times, and it was the one obviously parked over the PRINCIPAL designated parking spot. I jammed the key, started the key and as I started to drive off through the gates, I saw the principal, followed by the security guards and a couple of teachers, run out angrily yelling. I hit the gas, and burned rubber, turning into the street.

I drove to my house where I ditched the car in a intersection, and calmly headed home. The bleeding from my knuckles had stopped but there was a light sting, I figured it was from glass shard embedded into my skin. Still I paid no mind to it, and entered my house.

It was lonely and quite after all it was still 10 in the morning. I headed upstairs and rummaged through some of my things looking for a pair of clothes. Finally after looking for about fifteen minutes I found what I had been searching for. A tight black dress that was cut at an angle and had a slit up the thigh. Red ribbon was woven into the slit in order to close it or open it as one wished. Inside a small taped cardboard box behind my closet were a few wigs. I had used them to practice for theater, or that was what I had told mom. But the only reason I really used them was during jobs. Always changing my appearance.

I chose the red wig, and fixed it neatly on my head. Then I grabbed a small bag, and stuffed it with a pair of black jean shorts and a black top.

I put on some make up, and checked myself before heading back down. I wasn't me anymore, but just another nameless character to hide behind. This one though, her name would be Chelsy cause it sounded cute and fun.

I walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen where I left a note saying:

_"wont be home for dinner, -love Case ,"_

Then calmly made my way out the front door, while flipping the thin black phone open and pressing the number two. I waited for a few minutes outside in front of my house, and then saw a black mustang turn the corner and stop. The door open and I slid inside to see Frank at the drivers seat, dressed in a fine suit and dark sun glasses. Anne was on the passengers seat fixing her makeup on the mirror. She smiled as I came in, shutting the door behind me.

Mai was seated on the other end and Andy sat in all his comfort between us. Anne was wearing a tight black strapless dress, her hair was held up in a messy bun with lose strands of black hair falling neatly down her bare shoulders. Her hair wasn't a wig though. Long red earrings dangled as she moved to back on her seat. Andy was wearing a fine tailored suit with red a handkerchief peeking through his front chest pocket and a white rose in front.

Mai looked stunning, just like Anne. Her dress was also black, and strapless like Anne, but longer than either of ours. But just like mine a long silt ran up her leg. She was wearing a red chocker, with a ruby, dangling from it, and she held on a large fan made from fabric, and with red feathers coming out of the top. She had let her hair down like I did but now had obnoxious blond curls bouncing around her face. She too was wearing a wig since God knows that girls hair couldn't hold a curl for the world.

Just as I had fished putting my seat belt, cause even for good for nothing criminals safety is very important, Frank started to drive.

"Anne," Andy said his voice leveled, cold, and professional. With the slightest nod Anne moved forward and pressed a few buttons. The already tinted black windows around us darkened as the stereo screen folded down towards us. Out came a small clear blue screen. "Secure connection confirmed," said a women's automatic voice, before Zane, tall, and thin, dressed in the same dark suit, was standing in front of us. He had a white handkerchief and a red rose in his front chest pocket.

"Hey Case," he greeted. I smiled greeting back with a slight nod, and Zane went on. "The party hall is pretty big," he started turning his back to us and in front of him where large screen with blue prints that looked like the layout of a large mansion. They changed dimension, camera view and angle as he spoke. "In total it has 35 main exits, not counting windows. Six of those are hidden passage ways leading down to a series of tunnels under the house. Out of these tunnel only two lead to the outdoors, and only one leads to our destination. One of the screen switched to images of a forest.

"It leads here," he said as the image changed and finally stooped on what seem like normal forest spot. Nothing out of the ordinary, except maybe a small little sparkle every now and then from deep within the forest ground. "one entrance, one exit, about five feet high," he estimated. "it's kind of deep with a man made slide craved out of the stone, leading to our price."

"Hey, Zane, you sure he has it there?" Anne asked. Zane nodded. "guy never goes too far from it," he said. "too paranoid, thinks it'll get stolen"

"well then," Andy said shifting in his seat. "lets not let down his paranoia. You guys ready?" he asked in general. Then he met each of our eyes, holding the gaze for a few seconds. Nobody said anything and replied holding their gaze steady to his.

"Then lets start,"

(Derek's point of view)

Derek had been called to the office many times before, and each time he welcomed the opportunity with pride. It was always for either a congratulations on the Hokey finals or getting into trouble for one prank or other he pulled. It was usually the later and it still did his heart good to see people so steamed up about harmless stunt.

This time was different though.

He had heard the shrieks from the principal calling after Casey, he had seen all the others teachers race out. He hadn't seen Casey burn rubber, though. But word traveled fast and not one minute had passed since she screeched the dark wheels on the ground marking them had word arrived to him about what had happened.

He knocked on the door with great hesitation, and entered when the principals voice sternly calmed him in. Inside were Nora, Emily, and his dad.

Behind the oak desk sat the principal, resting in his large chair, every now and then straightening the front of his shirt. Paul was next to him, looking concern over Nora but seem pretty unable to help her.

Nora ,on the other hand, was sitting in one of the black leather seats holding a tissues crying into her a hand shielding her face. Derek felt a pang deep in the pit of his stomach. One time too many he had seen that posture on his own mother. It was the posture of shame.

He had always thought he'd be the failure in the house, course he would never admit it to anyone, so why was he watching Nora like that? He couldn't understand why, out of all people, Nora, who was such a good person with two daughters, who would be better than he would have ever hope to dream. Why was she in the defeated, shameful pose?

Emily was sitting in the other leather chair gently stroking Nora's hair while talking to her in a hushed tone. His father was standing behind Nora, a hand between her shoulder blades. He looked solemn, distant, sad, disappointed, all those bad things a person could think and some Derek himself couldn't even imagine ever seeing where there plastered on his fathers face.

"Derek," the principal started clearing his throat although he didn't have anything to clear. His voice was even and sounded even a little mad. "I'm sure you have heard of your-" he paused. "of Casey's little adventure,"

I frowned. Why hadn't he just said it. "sister, my sister Casey," he said and only realized what he said when four pair of eyes turned to him. He tried to smirk it off, tried to play it as a joke, a mistake, but no one seemed to buy it. Even though he hated to admit it he had been thinking of Casey as his sister and sometimes he hated himself for that because he knew he didn't want to see her just as a sister.

"Well, yes your sister. Now Derek," he said after clearing his throat again. And Derek wanted to cut in for anther correction, putting the step in front of sister. But he figured this was one of those times where his dads advice of keeping your mouth shut came into play. "what Casey has done, well it's clearly out of character for her. Now we want to know why she did it. We want to know where she is,"

"I don't know where she went to," He replied coldly. He hated how he made it sound like Casey had become a criminal. "I last saw her in the hall,"

The principal cleared his throat again and Derek was about ready to stick his hand down and personally clear it for him through the inside. "Did she seem at all nervous, anxious, anything to give suggest she would do such a thing?" asked Paul speaking for the first time. With a small glance Derek's eyes fell on Emily's. She looked up at him with large brown eyes, the thing he liked about her, and that was because they reminded him of Casey's. They were scared, and slightly blood shot from having been crying he assumed. But there was also something else. They pleaded _'help Casey!'_

I gave her a slight nod, before answering. "not at all," I lied.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: no- I don't own it- if I did I'd make this fic into a movie. HAHAHA! I do however own this plot and the characters: Mai, Andy, Frank, Anne, Zane and the boss.**

**I'll leave off my ranting for the end…**

**To my lovely readers and awesome reviewers, and if your both your awesomely lovely this is to you…**

Chapter Seven

(Derek's point of view)

There had been a few more questions, some with threats and finally Paul had convince the principal that neither Emily nor Derek had anything to do with how Casey was acting. They finally released them back to class but Nora and his dad stayed behind.

Derek walked Emily to her class, taking the long way and maybe even turning back every now and then. Neither of them wanted to get to class, neither of them wanted to be there. They were both sick with worried, although Derek would have never admitted.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and sat down with out saying one thing. Finally after what seem to Derek as ages of waiting Emily finally let out a long deep sight, and started to speak. "thank you," she said taking him by surprise. Her voice was soft, and sounded really young, and slightly shaken.

"I know you saw Casey today," she admitted drawing her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "she was so different today, almost as if it weren't Casey at all…"she paused looking out to the wall in front of them. Derek followed her gaze, then dropped it to the foot of the stairs then back to the wall. There wasn't anything interesting, but it sure did beat having to just sit there.

"I asked her but she wouldn't tell me, she only told me that-that they w-were old f-friends and" she voice trailed off as tears started to stream down her face. She buried it in her hands and her shoulders shook. Derek couldn't figure if he should run away or try to comfort her. He had never been good at dealing with others when they got emotional, it brought back too many sad, and painful memories for him.

He shook that out of his mind and wrapped Emily in a one arm side hug. Her head pulled up turned to him, surprised as he was. "I saw Casey," he stared trying to break the awkwardness from the hug. "and she looked so bad, almost like broken, as if some deep scars were open. It looked like that bastard did something to her," he stopped rage making him clench his fists tuning his knuckles white, and his nails digging into the skin in his palm. "She had this red marks on her wrists. As if he had her tied," he went on.

Emily gasped, horror filling her face. She could only imagine what he could have done. And what she imagine she wouldn't have wished it on her worst enemy. "you think?" she asked softly, fear rattling her insides as well as her outside. She didn't want anything to happen to case, nothing like that. No! Not Casey, she was too nice, too pretty, too smart like that. Still she couldn't budge that thought out of her mind, and couldn't help but think it true every time Casey's image of how she looked that day rolled in.

"we need to find her!" she cried standing. "I'll get Sheldon, and you get Max, and Sam. They can help us find her,"

She was halfway down the stairs and Derek watched her go. He made no effort to stand or rather couldn't stand. He knew he had to get the others. He knew they could help. But why? Why couldn't he even stand?

(Casey's point of view)

When we finally arrive, we drove up a long up hill drive way that was shaped like a 'U'. The car door open and white gloved hands shot out to meet us. I gently place mine, like a fine lady would and allowed to be helped out of the car. Andy slid out as Mai was begin escorted out and so was Anne. Frank came out straightening his red tie, and stuck out his arm as Anne walked up next to him.

Andy did the similar thing, except he had Mai on the other. We went inside as the servant people took the car away. "everyone clear with the plan?" Andy's voice floated. I shifted, showing no sings I had heard him. We were stopped at the front doors, large, majestic doors, with elaborate carvings from top to bottom.

We each pulled out an invitation allowed for them to see it and then we were in our way inside. "Mai take west," Andy breathed, barely moving his lips, and his voice so low I strained to hear it.

Instantly Mai gracefully pulled away snapping out her fan while greeting a group of chattering women on one side of the room. She walked to them and they greeted one another as if they had known each other since birth, And without a glitch Mai blended in their group, keeping the fan constantly blowing air to her face.

Frank and Anne had disappeared without me knowing grabbed a couple of wine glasses and where blended into a group of men on the other side, who all, like Mai's group, accepted them without a doubt.

Andy led me down large steps and every now and then we would stop to chat with another couple, or group of people or just men, who came up and shook Andy's hand in a good grip, while laying a soft kiss on the back of mine.

The room was large and circular, with large banquet tables to the sides, classical performances played sweet music as people waltz in it's center. It was almost as if I had stepped through a parallel world filled with rich people, stuck in the 18th century.

Andy tapped his finger on the back of my hand and I slipped away, melting into the crowds of people standing talking to one another. I made my way back up the large steps and headed to one of the grand stairs to the entrance. I caught Mai's eyes and there was a soft, almost invisible nod behind the feathered fan.

I went up the grand stairs that circled above the ballroom and disappeared into the third door to the left. This door lead to another room, a living room type of room, with big fancy sofa's, and large oak desks, and book shelves. To the back there was a hidden door and I pushed against it. It open with a small 'hiss'. I undid the ribbon laced on my dress and tied around my right hand.

My knuckles were still sore from having punched the mirror, although it looked far worse than it actually felt. Lightly running my fingers over the black surface in front of me, I felt wire, thin invisible wires all tightly pulled and damn sharp.

I grabbed a book from one of the shelves and with it's spine started to break the stings. It didn't take long but by the time I had fished the book's spine had deep cuts running up and down.

Feeling a little bad I had done that to a book I went past the door and started to feel my way down some speed narrow stairs. I held on to the wall for support leaving the door ajar behind me for a little light.

The farther down I walked the colder and darker it got. About five minutes into my decent I swear I could start seeing my breath. Finally I felt the end of the stairs and started to feel in front of me for something solid. I bumped into a wall and found a cold round handle. I turned it and found my self in a dimly lit arch way. It was made out of stone, like the arches all over Rome.

It was a little taller than me and tight, forcing me to walk pressed against one side. "good thing I can handle places like this," I said out loud. I had never been claustrophobic still the tight arches made my breaths come in deep, and my heart beat fast. In truth I was nervous. Really, extremely, nervous. I made my way down, coming to a stop where there was a small gap on one side of the walls. There I lifted my right hand and brushed the ribbon against one smooth stone. "is this it?" I asked.

Slight static in my ear replied, then Zane's voice broke in. "affirmative," he said. Sighting with relief I stepped through the gap. Crawling through the small place I pushed my hair back, trying to get a good grip when crawling. The tunnel seemed to go uphill, so every now and the I managed to slip back. When it looked endless I pressed a small invisible receiver on my ear. "How far is this?" I asked, for a second resting. I slipped and before I knew it a stinging pain ripped through my leg up to my brain.

I cried out, turning on my back in an angle so I could hold on, and stare to look over the source of the pain had been. I would have screamed again, but I gulped it down. Blood was running down my knee from a deep slash running through it.. "Case you ok?" Zane asked from the other end.

It took me a few deep breaths before I could reply. "just a starch," I lied and quickly tore a piece of my already short dress and wrapped it around. Then I looked for what had done me in and found a sharp edge from one the stones that had broken off.

I thought about hurling it with all my strength, but thought better of it. Glumly I started to half crawl, an half drag myself through the passage. Finally I saw the end and was overwhelm by happiness when I could breath clean air again.

I almost started crying from the happiness, but ended up running through the forest. My knee was bothering me like crazy, but I still tore through the forest, looking for a small cave.

Breathing hard, I stopped in front of what looked to see like an ordinary cave. Except that this cave had a hand and eye scan in front with a misty looking for covering the entrance. I pulled the red ribbon from my hand and walked to the entrance. There I passed the red fabric over the eye scan, and it's red blinking light turned green. Next I did the same with the hand scan and like the eye scan it's red light went green.

The mist from the entrance disappeared, and I managed to get in. Inside was darker and I ground out loud. I knew sooner or later I'd start getting traumatized with this damn dark places.

Like Zane had said back in the car, there was a small man made slide carved out of the stone, and I slid down, hoping there wasn't sharp metal spikes waiting for me at the end. I came to a painful stop in which involved my legs scratched by the uneven rocks. At the end I stood my legs stinging from the scratches, and started to walk around. "Zane," I whispered. "where in the world is this thing?!" I asked starting to get mad.

"It should be further in," he replied finding my anger amusing. "It's not guarded or anything , so just grab it and come back."

I kept walking until I saw my prize. Standing on a marble podium about four feet high, encased in glass was a small statue of a black panther. Carefully I moved it away, and looked at the statue. There was nothing real special about it, just a small statue, maybe 10 inches long, made out of black stone. Still it was important for whoever wanted it and it was our job to take it back.

I turned and started to crawl back up the slide. There was no other way out, and there were good grips on the wall around it, exactly for this purpose. I started to see light break from the entrance, and then something that made me freeze. A shadow! Walking inside. I thought of letting go when a hand reached out for me.

I breathed relieved as I saw the gold ring around the ring finger. I grabbed on and was pulled up carefully the steadied as I stood. "you got it?" Andy asked. His arms were on my waist still holding me steady and I pushed away.

I hated him. I hated having him around me, hated having him touch me. I hated the way his voice would sometimes make me melt into a puddle and the way his gaze made my heart skip a beat. To top it all off I hated how much I had cared for him.

"here," I said bitterly handing him the black panther. He took it without another word and started to inspect it, clearly not knowing what was so precious about it. "are the others finished?" I asked starting to move out of the cave.

He came from after me and we both stood there. "they should be finishing around now," he replied still looking at the statue.

There was a sound of a branch breaking throwing us into high alert, ready to fight whoever came out of the woods. Stumbling out was a laughing Mai. She dropped to her hands and knees laughing like a maniac. Finally after a good long while her laugh died to sights and she turned to us.

"hey!" she greeted standing up. Her wig had fallen off and her hair was a mess. Her make up was smudged and looked like she had slipped her dress on in a hurry. "seems like you were having fun," Andy said a slight edge to his voice.

I saw Mai gulp, her smile fade, dropping her shoulders. "well…"she started before silent as the night emerged Anne and Frank from the forest. They were both dressed like I had last seen them except for the slashes of blood here and there. Their pupils were dilating and they looked pleased, almost high. Mai had the same expression on her face, and so did Andy.

I started to wonder how long before I had that look, and shivers ran up and down as if someone had slid ice down my back. I didn't really want that look did I?

(Derek's point of view)

Derek had finally been able to stand only to tell Emily they had no right to but into Casey's business.

Did he himself believe that? No.

Was he going crazy with worry about Casey? Yes.

Was he about to admit that to anyone? No.

So in the end he had refused to go along with Emily's plan to get everyone that knew Casey out of class to start a search party. Now he was standing by his locker staring in vain into it. It was a mess, like Casey like to often point out, filled with paper that had bad grades on them books he had never bothered to return to the library. Clothes and other thing he rather not identify all crowed in there. Everything his, except for a clean, and neat book, and a organized folder. Those belonged to Casey.

After their 'conversation,' if one could call it that, she had run off to the girls bathroom and Derek took her things. He figured she'd go to look for him to ask them back, and that was when he could talk to her again. But that didn't really go as he had planned. Before he knew it he heard the principal shrieking down the halls and then chaos started.

It took a long time to settle everyone in the school. Then his father and Nora were called and eventually he too was called down to the office.

The lunch bell rang and he slammed his locker shut. Emily had disappeared and he had and idea as to where she might be, he only hoped he wasn't too late to join in again.

He made his way down the noisy crowded halls catching questioning and disappointing glances and meeting them with a cold glare. People all around him were whispering, and he started to feel exposed. He hated being the center of attention, at least whenever he knew it wasn't something to do with praise or admiration.

He made it to the locker which Emily and Casey shared but there was no one there. He turned on his heels and started towards the cafeteria when a bit of stray conversation caught his attention. "I heard she went crazy," they whispered. He turned to where it was coming from and saw a group of freshmen talking in a 'hushed' voices, or at least as hushed as a freshmen could get.

They turned to him noticing him glaring at them. They stopped dead in their tracks and ended up braking off.

Derek pleased at his power over the students of that school made his way to the cafeteria.

He didn't find them there but was told they might be out by the student parking lot. He raced there and saw them talking around Max's car. Slowly he walked and caught Max's surprised look. _'How much so I hated that guy,'_ he thought arriving there and being received in silence. _'still,'_ he went on thinking after receiving large smile and nod from Emily and the others. _'he's at least better than that good for nothing Andy,'_

His blood boil at the though of his name. He hated how he looked at Casey. At _his_ Casey! Of course he'd never admit that.

They broke off into groups and to add insult to injury, Emily sent him and Max together. "you guys be best to look for her together," she had reasoned. And without giving another word she and Sheldon along with Sam left. Angrily he jammed his key to the ignition and drove off.

(Casey's point of view)

We went back in silence, and arrived to a small cabin to the woods in silence. Nobody said anything as we filled through the cabin door, and slumped into the beat up couches.

I quickly went to wash my leg that had been stinging with blinding pain all the ride home and changed into the other pair of clothes I had brought. Mai picked up the first aid and was started to clean my wound, not bothering to fix herself up.

"you guys got everything?" Zane asked. Andy nodded setting the black panther I had retrieved along with a large gold broach shaped in the form of a ladybug with it's dots made up of small diamonds and precious stones.

Anne set a life size lizard on the table. And much like the ladybug it was made up expensive stones and gold. Mai went over and settled a normal looking watch. I wondered if it was anything special and then mentally kicked myself for thinking that. Of course it was, otherwise we wouldn't have stolen it.

"right then," Zane said after inspecting each of them. "lets' get this to the boss,"

At that moment I stood up, "I think I'll pass," I said "I want to head home tonight, and get some rest."

"you can't" Andy said before I even arrived to the door. I turned and his light eyes met mine. Narrow and dead serious. "the boss specifically asked for you. He's anxious to see you again."

Before I could reply Mai was pulling me back. She had pulled out a dress, strapless dress, with a corset-like top and puffy skirt. She shuffled me into the bathroom and each started to change. Soon everyone was dressed in fine clothes. Even Anne had a long dress on but hers was tight to her body. Mai had a dress like mine but it had spaghetti straps tied on the back of her neck and a long V on the back.

We got into the another car, a six passenger car started to drive. Tense and silent we arrived to another mansion this one much larger and with more servants and cars. Mai started to hand out masks. Half masks to cover the eyes for the girls and full masks for the guys.

They were large and exotic, with feathers and fabric covering them. Each had a small red feather of was laced with red on the rim. Our gang color was red, if you hadn't noticed. And we were also called the red game, cause back then we saw it more as a game and would leave that written in red on every job.

We entered through the doors and were greeted by light music and soft conversations in a brightly lit room. It was much like the one we had been in before, but this one everyone wore large fancy dresses and masks.

It was as if time had stopped in the elegant 18th century France. During Marie Antoinette's time where rich and powerful people enjoyed a high quality of life, food and dance.

Now you see why I still believed chivalry was not dead? I grew up in a world were there were 'knights' in a sense, who came to the aid of the lady. Where there were beautiful dances, and romance as well as betrayal plagued the air.

This was the underground spiral, welcome.

(Derek's point of view)

After hours of endless searching they finally called it quits. It was late pushing to 10, when Derek finally made it home. He sat in the prince for a while before heading in. He wasn't ready to face his family. He wasn't ready to see Nora, Lizzy, and Marty crying.

He didn't feel like seeing the disappointment and worry in their faces. Not for Casey. Still he figured he was needed there. So very slowly he unlocked the door to his house and entered.

The house was quiet, rare for the McDonald-Venturi household. He hung his leather jacket and walked over to the kitchen and found Nora sitting on the counter her head resting in her hands. Her head shot up as he entered and he could see she had been crying.

"hey," he said lamely no sure what else to say or how to approach the situation. She smiled a sad and painful smile that made him weak. "would you like some dinner?" she asked quickly standing and starting to rummage through the fridge.

"I'm good," he replied taking a seat on one of the stools in the island. "I already ate,"

She turned to him and nodded before taking her seat facing him. "has she called?" he asked not being able to hold down the urge. She shook her head, her shoulders trembling and Derek knew what came next. "she came home," she said through sobs. "and left this,"

She slid a folded note towards him and he carefully took it as if it were a rare item ready to burst into dust. He read it and somehow became more relieved. It said she wouldn't be home for dinner, and that's what gave him hope. "she'll come back," he said out loud. Nora turned to him her red puffy eyes wide and confused.

"see," he pointed to the note to show he hadn't gone crazy. "it just says she wont be home for dinner, if anything else were to happen she would have explained it in a long letter. She's fine, she'll come home."

He watched as Nora smiled warmly and looked thankful. His heart raced for a second and his face turned warm. He looked away as fast as he could. For that second as she had smiled he had seen Casey's smile.

The warm, thankful smile she would give him so rarely.

The smile he had fallen in love with.

(Casey's point of view)

Once inside we had been escorted to a large library/office room, where we all waited impatiently. None of us had seen the big boss in years. Not since Rizz died, and the funeral was done. He had been there and only for a second, to tell us what good for nothing, worthless, pathetic kids we were. Along with a couple of swear words that for the sake of keeping this teen I will not repeat.

He then took Andy away and the next thing we knew we were at Emergency's waiting for Andy to come out of the operation room.

It was one nasty meeting, and this was one promised not to be a rather pleasant one either.

After what seem to be an eternity the door one side opened and in came two men dressed in black suits with black crow like full masks and they moved to allow another men entrance.

This one was dressed in elegant clothes much like people back in the 18th century would wear. He also had a cape and half mask made with rare and priceless feathers. Everything he wore had fur and wore more jewels and rings, than a freaking jewelry store!

He smiled and extended his arms. "Welcome!"

**A/N ranting:**

**WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**Yup…**

**So yeah chapter seven…I hope it came out good. I think it came out a little boring, sorry about that but half way through it I started to get writers block and just couldn't continue for the fear of it being completely ruin. Which is why I didn't update yesterday. I went to sleep it off and it worked. So I'm starting on eight which will have a lot of Dasey, for a change…**

**I graduate from high school this Friday and I'm supper excited about it. Then I'll be leaving to Cali for a week and by August hope to leave to Mexico to study. So if I don't update for a week you know why. I'll let you guys know, though.**

**Well, I better get going with 8.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and hits I am overwhelmed with joy that you guys are liking it.**

**Million plus one thanks to all.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own it…and don't feel like coming up with something to say…**

**I do own this plot, the characters: Andy, Zane, Frank, Anne, Mai, Rizz, and the Boss.**

**A/N: So here you go Chapter eight. I feel like I disappointed some people with the last chapter, and the fact that I didn't update, until later. Personally I thought it sucked! But thanks to: Pinki101, To.The.Last.Star, Laura Ferrari, Leaf26, xxbabyxox, for commenting (no particular order) and thinking it was a good chapter. love to all of you **

**Also thanks for everyone who had been reading it **

**To clarify some things cause chap. 7 was bad, they are stealing a few items. Casey goes after a small black panther statue. This chapter explains everything, or almost everything, and I really like it. Has some Dasey-cause it's about time right? **

**Hope everyone likes it**

* * *

Chapter Eight

None of us really smiled, or accepted the greeting. Everyone shared a love/hate relationship with this guy. More hate than love. He had given us something when our world was completely black. He had picked up Anne, and Frank from the street cause Andy had recommended them, he thought they were interesting. Then when Mai and Zane wandered to the wrong place at the wrong time he had spared them, again because of Andy's proposition, to letting them join his group. We were all thankful for that but we never liked him, and of course he knew it.

Still it didn't matter to him, cause plain and simple he had all our life's in his hands. He could destroy us in a blink of an eye, or elevate us higher than we could ever imagine.

He was powerful, and had influence in the government and wasn't afraid to use his influence. Although more brawn then brain he still had plenty of control, and knew how to manipulate people. His family had done it for hundreds of years. And rumor had it that he descended from the Italian Medici families, back during Leonardo da Vinci's time.

We all figured it was true, cause never once did he deny it.

If you thought that you had seen your share of bad people through serial killer and puppy kickers then you hadn't met him. This guys was on a whole different level of bad. One couldn't classify him as evil, more like psychotic, heartless, serial killer. That's how you'd have to start.

"I see you've found her," he said turning to Andy whose shoulders became tense and jaw tighten. He only nodded and the Bose's small little marble black eyes turned to me. He looked me up and down, and I felt sick. His simple look was filled with sick amusement as people shuddered in fear. His gaze felt as if he could see through you, as if he burned through you more like it.

"I see, do you have my belongings?" he asked his cold was cold and full of lead. Each pulled out what we had brought and set them down so that, what I figured where his body guards, could pick them up. This guy was more paranoid than anything and had them inspected the items to make sure that they weren't tapped or were bombs or had been coated in poison, before handing them to the Boss who pleased turned them in his hands.

"Good," he said simply handing them to another bodyguard who was more like a scrawny assistant. "as for your payment,"

He snapped his fingers and invisible doors from all around us opened and more well dressed and masked bodyguards came into the room surrounding us. In less than a second I was thrown to my knees, hands pulled behind me, with a knee between my shoulder blades and another hand holding my head down.

I peered from the corner of my eye and saw the rest of my group all in the same position, except for Andy who was standing, glaring coldly over at the boss. "do you really think I wouldn't know about your little stunt at the school?" The boss asked coldly.

My body's internal temperature dropped about 20 degrees. "you really think you can pull crap like that and expect to get out?" he went on and I could feel the others eyes on me. I kept my head down, although his gaze was burning a hole on the top of my head.

"and you," he snarled and his gaze tore from me leaving me feeling weak. It was as if his gaze alone took the life out of you. "trying to cover it up."

As his words left his horrible mouth there was a sickening sound and Andy's breath left him with a 'whoof' I managed to turn and saw as he fell to his hands and knees trying to such in air but failing cause he was coughing up too much bloody saliva. It had been a blow would have killed a person, but Andy was tough, or at least I hope so.

Before he could breath again one of the guards lifted him to his feet by the hair while another one punched him right across the face. "ANDY!" someone cried and it took me a second before I realized it had been me.

I mean don't get me wrong, I still hate his guts, but I wasn't into the whole 'other person beat him up' thing. That was just too sick, and wrong and it was better if I did it myself, save a whole lot of trouble. Not to mention this was partly my fault for threatening the principal at school. More importantly, though, was the fact that I hated the boss more than him.

He was the sickest sadist known to all human kind. This guy really had no heart, no morals or conscious. He would pay to see his son beat, an inch away from death. Which he did. And that son was none other than Andy.

I started to struggle to get free from my holder, desperate to go help Andy. I didn't want another trip to the hospital. I didn't want to see him hooked up to a life support system, his eyes closed fearing he'd never wake up again.

No, I wanted to be the one to beat him up senseless. I wanted to be the one to teach him the lesson. And in my defense there was a lesson to learn. Not just senseless violence like the one that thrilled the Boss.

The others followed my lead as the men around Andy started to kick him rapidly on the chest and stomach. Frank managed to break free and grabbed one of the guys beating Andy and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose, and making a whole lot of blood start to pour down. The guys' eyes rolled back but Frank was already dealing with another one.

He was furious taking one by one, while keeping the others who wanted to restrained him at bay.

With a cry from her restrainer Anne was release. She punched, and kicked freeing Mai and Zane who quickly joined into the action.

Zane came over and my captor released me, to protect himself from Zane. I ducked as Zane grabbed him and threw him to a couple others. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and felt scared. Everyone around me had a please look. Like crazed sharks at the sent of blood.

Without thinking I made my way over to help they guys with Andy. He was a total mess, blood and bruises all over his face. He was still conscious though and I thanked God for that. He saw I was coming over and tried to stand before one of the guys nailed him in the chest.

He started to cough violently unable to catch his breath. From all the chaos I heard the sickest laughter you will ever know. Delighted laughter. It was obvious who it belong to and I felt a sick furry burst through me as I realized what had happened.

Just like the Boss had planned we had played into his hands.

I caught Andy's look and then was brutally pulled to my feet by my hair. I cried out as I was dragged away through the door where the Boss had entered.

Andy called out to me, but the door closed in front of me and I was shoved to the floor.

Standing in front of me, with Italian dress shoes was none other than the Boss.

It may have been silly to know that I was scared of horror movies, but I have a good reason. I hated anything scary and the one responsible for it was the one standing in front of me.

I stood a little shaky, and started squarely into his eyes. This guy, also known as Boss, or Andy's dad, although none of us brought up that subject, was the one who all those serial killers were based off. He made us go through some pretty nasty situations to 'teach us a lesson' or so he said. I feared the dark because of him.

"you've grown to be a beautiful women Casey," he said turning away and heading over to a grand desk. "but I'll never understand why that good for nothing son of mine is still hung over you."

I tighten my jaw trying to bark back at him. I wanted as minimal exchange of words as I could. He took a seat in the lavish, and expensive chair. He took a little box, and pulled out a cigar, and turned it in his fingers. "now tell me," he said after a long deafening silence. I figured the walls were sound proof since I couldn't heard anything from the others.

"why in the world would you do anything like that?" he asked with a small exasperated tone. "did you really think you'd get away with things like that?"

Gulping down fear and casually shrugging, I replied, "yeah, since you guys are so oblivious about things like that."

I mentally congratulated myself for sounding tough and uninterested. Maybe living with Derek had it's perks. I managed to learn a few things from him, although he'd never know that.

He glared for a second and I could have passed out that instant. But of course didn't. "they were very mad Casey," he said with a straight face. I suppressed a laugh. "you know how much it took to get you cleared? They were threatening with jail!"

I met his glare with one of my own. "you should have let me rot then," I replied bitterly. "I would have if that little brain of your wasn't so special," he retorted.

Fear made a lump in my throat and I quickly pushed it down. "I could care less what happens to you," he went on as a matter-of-factly tone. "all I want is your brain and that's the only thing that has kept you safe and your family…I mean you don't want anything to happen to your precious sister do you?"

Something inside of me snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A DAMN HAND ON THEM!" I spat at the top of my lungs with much rage and spite I could muster. He looked at me eyes wide, unable to believe I had raised my voice. "I see," he said with a small grin. "so they are your weakness."

My knees felt weak as if they'd give out underneath me any second. Still the fury and hate I felt for him kept me standing up right. "maybe you do need to learn a lesson," he continued, and I froze. "whose more important to you? Lizzy or your Mom? I could go after your dad. Oh and wait you do have those three darling step-siblings isn't that right? Your step-dad too, oh what's his name…the lawyer…George? Ah yes George…"

"If you ever as if even went ten feet close to them I swear I will kill you personal." I hissed with such a dark and cold voice that even I didn't recognize.

He turned to me and smiled!

A cruel sick smile that made my stomach turn. In a second of blind rage I pulled out a small knife, that Andy had given me before entering, form the inside of my leg and rushed over to him. I attacked but as expected from the main leader, the boss of all the Underground Spiral, he dodged but I managed to get some of his elegant cape fur.

The next second was too fast for even my brain to comprehend. It wasn't until I was down on the ground that I realized what had happened.

After my fail attempt he grabbed my wrist so hard my whole arm instantly went numb and I dropped the knife then a heavy hand went across my face and I ended up on the floor. Blood ran down my mouth and there was an unbearable pain on the side of my face. I figured my cheek bone was broken, or very badly bruised. The first one was more plausible though.

"aw damn you got blood on the carpet," loomed his sick voice from above. Then a heavy foot went on my back leaving me coughing and gasping for air. He took his foot from me and roughly picked me up by the shoulder.

I staggered a little baffled at were I was until I met his eyes. "I will sink you if you do something stupid like that again," he threatened.

I wanted to speak but only managed to cough up more blood.

"I hate you," I spat after getting controlled. He smiled "I know, and I wouldn't change that,"

With that he shoved me to the side. I stumbled on the hem of the dress and one of the guards came to pick me up. He started to push me towards another door, and before I knew it we were outside. It was back of the house, and standing around were the others.

Their eyes lit up when I came stumbling through the door and landing on my hands and knees. Quickly Anne helped me up. I looked at her thankfully and noticed she was badly bruised. There was dried blood one her lip that was ripped and one of her eyes was swollen and red.

She helped me up with one hand cause the other was hanging limply to her side. I figure it was broken from the top. I scanned around and saw Mai and Frank sitting off to one side and it felt as if a weight dropped to my stomach. _'crap'_ I thought.

I ran over to them and fell to my knees when sprawled over Mai's lap was Andy. His eyes were shut, dried blood covered his face and there were bruises all over. His suit was covered in blood and he looked dead.

"Zane's getting the car," Mai said glumly with a little sniffle at the end. I looked at her and saw how she too was pretty bad off but there was no blood and tears streaked down her face. Clearly she too remembered the funeral incident. "Frank how is he?" I asked my voice small and weak.

Frank who was pretty beat up himself only shrugged. His dark eyes not meeting mine. "took quite the beating," Anne said as she came over and sat down. Just then Zane arrived with the car. Frank, Mai and I lifted Andy's limp body while Anne slipped to the back seat. When we had him in a half sitting half resting positing I slipped. Mai and Frank went to the front and gently I rested Andy's head on my lap.

Memories were rushing back. I started to get a feeling like my nose was going to start bleeding but it didn't. "should we take him to a hospital?" Zane asked as we drove out.

Nobody replied. We were all having horrible memories of last time and we didn't want to repeat them. "come on guys!" He cried from the drivers seat. "I need to go somewhere."

"hospital," Anne said her voice low and full of worry. I was about to agree when Andy started to cough from under me. I quickly pulled my hands away as he tried to pull himself up.

I pushed him back down, and he just stayed there resting. "no hos-t'ble," he mumbled and rubbed his temple only to wince in pain. "no way!" Mai said from the front. "your badly hurt, we need to get you to one!"

He shot her a glare but it's effect was totally ruined by his bloody face. "no," he said firmly. "they ask too many questions,"

"then were do we go?" Zane asked miserable. "Take me home?" I asked. With a small nod Zane made an illegal 'U' turn. "then we head to the house," Andy instructed. Then his head fell back on my lap and eyes closed.

We got to my house in silence. Andy was starting to feel better or at least he acted he did. He had insisted on going all the way back sitting up, and I saw him turn green on some Zane's 'fun' turns. Which is why we never did allow either of the twins drive.

I got out of the car without saying one word, and started to make my way up to the house. "Casey!" Andy called as he awkwardly made it out the car, I went over to them and saw as Frank shoved Zane away from the steering wheel to the middle. Looking at them acting so normal made me feel a little lighter.

"Casey," he said again drawing my attention back to him. "just this one last job…"

I raised an eyebrow at him wondering if this was a serious conversation and not just one of his killer hooks. He saw through to what I was thinking and quickly went on. "I swear, Casey,"

The way he kept saying my name sparked a longing to want to believe him. "just this last job. After that I swear I'll leave you be. I just need your help for this last just."

"funny you should say that," I started. "It's exactly what you said to me last time, and look how that turned out," I finished with small bitterness in my voice. I really couldn't help it, but for a second as his expression turned hurt, I wished I could have said it differently.

He looked away, and I knew I had really hurt him. "this time is different! I wont let anyone else die, not this time. So please Casey, this last job, please."

"one condition," I said knowing full well that either way I couldn't refuse. "I get your father,"

He nodded extending his hand. I took it and we shook.

Deal.

_'just one last job,'_ I told myself heading up to the house. '_then I can guarantee my families safety. Just one last job…"_

(Derek's point of view)

Staring at his white ceiling Derek faintly heard the door from downstairs open. It wasn't until he heard Nora cry out and sudden footsteps running outside his door that he stood up. He quickly went to see what the commotion was about, and could have jumped up with joy when he saw Casey being shuffled into the living room by a crying Nora.

Unable to find his voice he ran down and stopped dead when he saw her in a strapless party dress, her face bruised and dried blood on her lip. At this point the would have started to smart-off, but instead he went over to them.

He made way his way through Lizzy and Ed and stood between her and the coffee table. He watched as they pressed bag of frozen peas against her cheek while Nora gently cleaned off the blood. "bit my tongue," Casey was saying and the sound of her voice made him slump in the coffee table. "oh my dear Casey," Nora was saying smiling sadly but relieved at her.

Their eyes meet, and there was a smiled smile on her part, before her eyes shut tightly. "Casey, what happened, why…"Nora was saying but her words trailed off. "I'm glad your home," she finished and took Casey in a long embrace.

"Sorry that I worried you mom," Casey said after being released. Derek watched as she turned to everyone and apologized. When she turned to him his body tensed and cold sweat ran down his hairline.

"Derek," she said softly. "I'm sorry…for earlier." She smiled weakly and Derek felt like something inside him was tearing. He quickly stood and started to make his way out. "don't let it happen again!" he barked back trying to act like himself again. "you know what I had to put up with? All the crying!" he threw his arms up to make it more convincing, but he never saw their expressions, cause he was already halfway up the stairs.

He made it to his room and collapsed in bed. From downstairs he heard his family's soft murmurs and Casey's soft voice. It always calmed him to hear her voice, and now that he was sure she was back, he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to the water in the bathroom turn on. He franticly sat up in his bed before remember that Casey was back and she was the one probably in the shower. He glanced at his watch, it read 3:15 am and dropping back to his bed, he figured everyone had had a late night in.

Still he didn't fall back to sleep. Instead he laid there in bed listening to the shower, waiting till she got out. He needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was really back. He wanted to know why she had left, and what was up with all the mysteries. In short he needed to make sure she was ok, and wouldn't leave him.

The shower finally turned off and he heard her soft humming. The bathroom door open and he heard her step lightly over the carpet to her room. He stood and left his room expecting to see her door shut with the light turned off. To his surprise her door was slightly ajar and light streamed out.

He walked over thought about knocking but decided to do it the old fashion way and burst in. He went in to find her hunch over her desk with an algebra book open. "sure come in," she said not turning to look at him. "I mean since my room is open to all and there is no such thing as privacy in this house."

He smiled and went over to sit at her bed. "see you do learn sooner or later," he replied. He saw her roll her eyes at him without really looking at him. "what do you want De-reck?" she asked saying his name the way he liked. It showed that he was fulfilling his purpose by annoying her.

She turned to him and he casually shrugged not meeting her eyes. He had noticed that she had her towel pressed firmly against her cheek, and he didn't want to stare in case she slashed at him or something. "just wanted to annoy you," he said with a lame voice. He was trying to act normal, but it wasn't turning out too well.

He couldn't meet her eyes, cause he knew that the second he looked into her dark eyes his brain would stop to function. "well you've done your job," she said turning back to her book.

Finally Derek saw a way to keep himself in the room. "you do realize that were on break right?" he asked "not to mention that it's like three o'clock and your _studying_!"

He saw her sight and was proud that only he could make her do that. "I like to study unlike you. It clears my mind. And too much has happened today,"

As her word left her mouth Derek could fell the air in the room grow tense. Finally it seem like time had come for the bid questions to come out. "you okay Case?" he asked. She shrugged not taking her eyes off the textbook.

"are you going to tell me what happened?" he pressed on.

Again she shrugged adding a sight.

"is there going to be trouble for what you did…back there in school?"

She was silent and he figured she wouldn't say anything. At least not to him.

"the principal called before I arrived…" she said just as he was starting to stand. He fell back down looking at her intently. "Nothing happened. He says' that nothing happened…"

He felt the urge to ask 'why,' but decided to keep listening. "I'm in deep trouble Derek," she went on and he could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm in real deep trouble and I can't seem to find a way out."

Tears started to fall and he tensed. As everyone knew he was scared to death of tears. It went back to when his parents were still together. There were fights every night and in the end his mom would end up crying alone in the kitchen. There had been too many tears then, and during the divorce everything became more brutal. So that was the reason why the great Derek Venturi was scared of tears.

"I've gotten mixed up with some bad people in the past, and" she turned to him tears streaming down her face. His body moved on it's own and soon he had Casey in a deep embrace while she sobbed silently into his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair while trying to think up of soothing words. Nothing came to mind so he kept gently brushing her hair with his fingers waiting, or rather hoping she would cry herself out soon.

"I'm scared Derek," she said in a muffled voice. He looked down at her and she up at him, and for the longest time they stared in silence at one another.

"I'll be here," he said. Her eyes widen and more tears started to form. _'Crap'_ he thought as she lowered her head once again. She sobbed gently an between her sobs he hear her say, "thank…you…"

"hey Case," he said after a while of just holding her. She had stopped crying and for a second though she had fallen asleep on her. "yeah?" she asked her voice soft. "that guy…did you like him?"

She didn't reply and he felt as if her were going to be sick. "back then…" she said "but he hurt me, and…"

Her back shook and he tighten his arms around her. "what will happen now?" he asked and she sighted. "I'm not sure," she said and turned to look up at him. He stared down getting lost in her large dark eyes. Unconsciously he traced, with his eyes, the tear trails down her bruised cheek and stopped over her lips.

Slightly pink full lips. He could only imagine what they tasted like and was sure they'd send him to heaven and back down again. His body leaned forward until his face was centimeters away from hers. They stared at one another before he closed the gap and met her lips with his own.

He felt her tense up for a second before kissing him back, with a deep passionate kiss.

They would have stayed together if muffled footsteps hadn't walked over. Casey was the one to pull back face burning red. She didn't meet his eyes, and he stood. His face was also burning red but he couldn't deny he had enjoyed it.

He was about to leave the room when she said "wait!"

He turned to her, and saw her back was to him. "if I were to become a murderer," she said in a hushed voice, ashamed at the thought. "would you save me?"

The question took him by surprise, and for a second couldn't think of a good way to respond. "yes," he finally said. "I'll save you."

He saw her shoulders drop and there was a soft sight. He wanted to go back to her. Hold her tightly and kiss her over and over again. But he knew she needed rest and the footsteps outside meant someone had woken up.

So without another word he made his way out of the room, and closing the door behind him he had the surprise of a life time. Standing just outside a pillow tightly against her arms was Lizzy. "crap you scared the living daylight out of me," he hissed. She only turned to him and before he knew it she had her arms wrapped around his waits her face buried in his stomach.

He stood shock for a second before patting her head awkwardly. "thank you Derek," she said softly releasing him and quickly vanishing into Casey's room.

Derek stood completely lost at what had happened, but from the other side he heard the lock turn and the light went off in her room.

He shook his head snapping out of the trance and was about to continue to his room when soft voices rose from the room. He stood still listening to Casey and Lizzy talking softly, the bed creaking as they settled in.

"Casey, I thought they were going to leave us alone…"Lizzy was saying. Derek drew closer to the door making sure he didn't do a sound as to give away he was eavesdropping. _'they she knows about them…'_ he thought._ 'but why is Casey the only one doing the weird things? Are they both in trouble?'_

"Me too," Casey replied her voice soft.

"you said it was one more job Casey," Lizzy went on. "why didn't they leave us alone? Why are they so keen on taking us down with them?"

There was silence and he figured they had fallen asleep. He stood still hoping they would continue which they did.

"I'm not sure Liz, I'm really not sure…"

"do you think we'll ever break free from them?"

"I doubt it,"

"should be tell dad? Maybe he borrowed more money,"

Derek's eyes went wide and he had to cover his mouth from gasping. He had finally understood. This wasn't your typical gang association. They were mixed with the worst! The mafia!

"No, I'm sure he hasn't…" Casey went on to say with a sure tone. "they came after me cause…of me…you see…the last job…last time…"

Derek had an unbelievable urge to burst in through the door and demand to be told the truth. But he didn't instead he bit his bottom lip keeping himself firmly outside. He figured it was best to stay there and listening instead of demanding it. Sooner or later he'd understand. Even though it was tearing him little by little not knowing what was hurting _his_ Casey he assumed it was best to stay in the sidelines for once.

"Andy promised me one last job," he heard Casey said stopping his train of thought. "but Case," Lizzy started her voice breaking. There were soft shushes and he could picture Casey, kind and gentle, embracing Lizzy.

He had to admit that he felt a little jealous, he wanted to be the one who was in there with Casey. He wanted to be the one she confided in, her support. He wanted the one who was most loved by her.

There was no more conversation after that, and he could hear their soft breathing. Quietly he made his way back to his room and laid in his bed staring into the darkness. His mind was racing with the conversation he overheard trying to make head and tails of what had happened.

_'Turn off brain,'_ he told himself mentally. _'please! Don't work just sleep!'_

And as if a switch had been flicked off, he was completely out and didn't know or hear anything until the sun fried his eyelids.

* * *

**A/N: By the way tomorrow is my high school graduation. I'll try to post something but I don't think I'll be able to**.


	9. Chapter 9

**EDIT: Can you believe I forgot to put up a disclaimer?! gosh I'm such a dork...well so I don't get sued here it is: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek...pretty obvious ne?**

**But I do own this story line and the characters of: Boss, Andy, Rizz, Anne, Mai, Zane, and Frank...**

-1**AN: OMG!! What is this?! New chapter? No way!!**

**Yes it's true new chapter of Underground Spiral! YAY!**

**Thanks to all of those who are still reading it although I have been so mean to you by not posting as often as I should….Very Sorry, but I will try and really hard to write more and finally finish it.**

**So lets get on with the story yeah?**

**To all those who are still reading this, thank you and here is chapter nine….**

Chapter Nine

(Casey's point of view)

The next morning I woke up startled cold swear had me drenched from head to toe. Slowly I sat up and felt Lizzy move beside me. I smiled seeing my baby sister sleeping soundlessly and safely next to me. Letting out a deep breath I carefully jumped over her and while glancing at my watch. 6:30 am it read and I groaned inwardly. It meant I had had less than 2 hours of sleep.

Even though I still felt deathly tiered I pulled myself upright and headed out the room. I had no real desire to sleep if it meant waking up to another nightmare.

I made it to the bathroom and for the first time I was the first to be able to take a bath, with nobody bothering. The house was silent, and I figured everyone was still sleeping, so it meant at least half an hour of blissful and much needed silence.

After that bath I changed into some jeans and a simple shirt then headed downstairs. It was already past seven but nobody was up. I went over to the basement where mom and George sleep and listened quietly outside their door, wondering if they were up. There was no sound except for their soft breathing and I went to the front door. I had heard a car drive sometime around 5 so I figured there'd be a package waiting in the front step for me.

I opened the door and saw a white envelope under a rock. I pulled it out kicked the rock away and closed the door behind me. I read it silently then crumpled it and slid it in my back pocket. I glanced back hoping someone would come out of the house to stop me and drag me back in, but no such luck.

Sighting I made my way down the front door and down the silent street.

At the end of the street a black car was parked and leaning on the passengers side was Frank looking down at some papers. He looked up as I came over and smiled. He looked better than the night before, or rather this morning. Although they were still a few bruises lingering here and there, he looked fine. "Hey, ready?" he asked standing up straight.

I nodded and he opened the door to my side, allowed me to go in, the shut it and walked around the front to the drivers side. "what are we doing today?" I asked once he started to drive away.

"Got a job, taking a few people out and hacking into the system," he replied and handed me the papers he had been reading over. I flipped through them taking in the blue prints, codes, and other info.

Just in case you had ever wondered why I was so good at studying it was thanks to the many jobs. Usually you only had a few hours or sometimes even minutes to look over and memorize the plans. So one does pick up on a few tricks here and there.

"Northstien and Co.?" I asked.

Frank nodded turning a corner. "Boss said he wanted a few things from there, and that they had stolen some of his data not to long ago, so he wants to get even."

"hmm" I replied still looking over the papers. "never thought he'd give us a job that quick," I went on putting the papers aside. "well you know him, he still thinks were the best after so long," Frank answered rather calmly.

"why'd Andy accept I though he always said this job was for babies?" I asked. Frank shrugged but his eyes said more than a simple 'don't know'. I looked at him and finally he broke down sighting. I smiled wondering if that trick would ever work on Derek. "He didn't want to at first," Frank started. "But once he looked over the papers he suddenly accepted. I didn't see it until Zane pointed it out, and I figured you'd see it just as fast as Andy did,"

Quickly I grabbed the papers and started to see them through. Everything from the codes to usernames and passwords were of high quality, far too good for a simple company. Then I saw it. Three simple letters that had appeared in so many other papers. M.O.M.

"was it Rizz?" I asked softly knowing the answering. Frank nodded miserably. You see the girl had a weird habit. Back when she was still with us she'd been our computer wiz, hacking and making codes, doing all the computer stuff. It only took her 35 seconds to break into the FBI's computers. And through time she became to be known as the MOM hacker. Not cause it stood for anything, but that was what she used. Those three little letters were her signature, and they stood out on everything she did.

We all figured it was a mother complex, since her own mother died after she had given birth to her. But Andy had later told us the truth. It was her way of getting back at him. They were bother and sister but only through the Boss. Andy's mom was a young women, like all of the women Boss messes around with. Only of 17. He meet her during a business trip and one thing led to another. Andy was born. The girl ran away after learning that he'd take Andy away from her, and the Boss didn't rest until he found them. Andy was five at the time they found them. That was the last he had seen of his mother.

When he arrived back he learned the existence of a little sister and she became the most important thing in his life. But truth was that Rizz hated him. She had always thought that the business would go to her if he was never found and when she learned that he had in fact been found she went crazy, in a sense.

She used everything in her power to get back at him until finally she learned his weakness. His mom. She tormented him with those three little letters, and kept doing it. All the time he never said a word but we all knew the guilt that was growing inside of him.

Nobody but the boss knows what really happened to her. Andy never knew whether she was dead or alive. Part of our jobs back then were to find a clue as to her whereabouts, but the Boss keeps his secrets well hidden.

As you might have guessed we never did find anything. Through years and jobs Andy became bitter and silent about the subject. He really believed she was dead, and would go ballistic if anybody would bring the subject up. He had sent a couple of kids to the hospital because of it.

We never did bring it up, only Rizz. She had inherited all of their fathers sick humor. Andy, of course, never laid a hand on her. I never saw him even yell at her, or get mad at her.

Before I knew it we had arrived to the same cabin where they first brought me. I went in to find Mai sprawled on one of the beat up couches, sleeping soundlessly. Zane was on the ground his back on the couch a computer turned ON, on his lap. He on the other hand had his head hung on his shoulders sleeping.

They were both bruised and battered but looked relatively fine. Frank came in from behind yawning and stretching. "did you sleep at all?" I asked. He yawned again. "nah, Andy had us do a whole bunch of stuff. I did sleep a little in the car while waiting for you though and it seems like the kids finally conked out."

He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a cup poring some coffee. "want some?" he asked. I nodded as someone came down from downstairs. "I already told you it's not possible!" Anne was saying. "where doing it anyways! Even if you come or not!" Andy replied back firmly.

"Do what?" I asked taking a sip of coffee and watching as both came down. Anne had her arm in a sling bruised like the rest of us, but looking fine. Tall and elegant like always. "Hey Case," she greeted turning towards and smiling. I looked from one to the other hoping to get an answer.

"Andy here wants is to start in fifteen minutes!" she cried throwing her good hand in the air. "I know your not human but the rest of us need sleep!" she went on.

I looked at Andy. Out of all of us he had been the worst off, yet he was prancing around looking like he hadn't been beaten up an inch away from death.

He was still bruised and I was sure he was heavily bandaged under his shirt and had probably a few broken ribs. "you guys have rested enough!" he barked back and winced. His hand went to his side and my suspicions were confirmed. Still he regain posture and went over to the twins. "UP NOW!" he barked kicking Zane and pulling Mai to a sitting position.

"you don't have to yell," Zane said quietly setting the laptop on the coffee table and rubbing his leg where Andy had kicked him. "yeah, abusive leader," Mai said rubbing her eyes.

"don't get up kids!" Anne hissed. "I told you were doing it now!" Andy barked turning to face her. "oh yeah you did, right after you came into my room and woke me up!" she started, her eyes turning into a death like glare. "You know we all need the rest and thanks to you we were only able to put 20 minutes in! Look at your team and think of others for once!"

His shoulders tensed and silence spread over us. We all looked from Andy to Anne, until finally he dropped his shoulders. "We need to do it now!" he hissed. " no we don't," Anne replied in a calmer voice. She had always been good at keeping her temper leveled, especially when it came to Andy's hard-headedness and immaturity.

"but Rizz is out there, we need to--" he started and stopped as soon as Anne raised her hand. "she wont move until we make ours," Anne said in a soft but firm tone.

"She can't get to us until we make our move. So stop being irrational and go back upstairs, we all need some rest,"

With that she turned on her heels and went back up the stairs. "DAMMIT!" Andy cried in frustration before grabbing his jacket and banging the door shut as he left.

Exactly fifteen minutes later Andy returned. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. We were all sitting downstairs in the living room when he came in. He looked us over and the without saying a word he ran upstairs and we heard a few doors open and shut.

Two minutes later he returned downstairs fully dressed in a black shirt with black jeans and black tennis shoes. He had his shirt tucked in, which had seem to suit only him. And was wearing a red belt. He had a black Jan's-Sport backpack sung lazily over one shoulder. "lets go then," he said leading the way out.

As you might have guessed Anne lost the argument. Of course she'd never admit it was a loss. We all knew what it meant for Andy to see Rizz again, even though she had betrayed us and what not. He was irrational and stubborn when it came to matters like this.

After he had left Anne was the one who started to change into the mission clothes, simple black clothes. Then she threw us our own and ordered us to change. She was furious at the fact that she had to give into his childish tantrums, but only shoed a slight dissatisfaction whenever she talked to us. We all changed and grabbed our gear, making sure we knew the plan. Then Andy came in and you know the rest.

We headed out piled into two cars. Frank, Anne and Mai headed out in one, while we waited to see who'd drive. Andy and Zane were debating who was to drive. Usually we'd only let Frank and Anne drive since they were good at it, and somewhat respected the street sings. The twins weren't allowed to drive and nobody liked the way I drove. They all said I drove too carefully and would end up having them killed if we were in a car chase. And Andy was sometimes too proud to drive himself anywhere. You know spoiled kids and all.

And whenever their wasn't somebody around to drive their were always big fights. Zane wanted to drive since I had been outvoted. Andy on the other hand feared for his life, as we all did whenever the twins drove, so he had insisted to drive. Yet he could barely manage to stand straight without a hand over his ribs. The punishment he got for getting mad and running off with four of his ribs broken, on one side and two on the other. Yes he was an idiot. "Andy stop being so stupid you know you can't drive!" Zane yelled. "I sure can!" Andy yelled back hissing at the pain. "look at yourself man!" Zane went on. "Anne was right, we need more rest, you more than anybody!"

Andy looked up glaring at him, but his pained glare wasn't working much. "I'll drive," I said for the tenth time. "No way!" Zane went on, "I have the keys so I'm driving!"

He held up the silver keys dangling in front of us. He had grabbed them before anyone else could. Andy made a launch for them and Zane quickly pulled them away and instead they both ended up colliding into one another. Andy gave a small pained cry as Zane accidentally pushed against his side and somewhere in the middle of a 'sorry' and some cursing exchange the keys were dropped. I went picked them up and slipped into the drivers seat.

Until I finally started the engine they finally realized what had happened. "get in or I leave!" I threatened.

Glumly the both exchanged a glare then headed to the passengers door. There was a small squabble as to who would get to ride shotgun and finally they settled it with a rock-paper-succors contents. Best two out of three.

Andy won and proudly he settled in the front seat while Andy went to the back. Ignoring his little triumphant smile I drove off to our destination.

After some yelling from both to go faster, I finally sped up and then floored it on the break at a red light. They both went like yo-yo forward and back. "see what happenes when you go too fast?" I asked innocently. They both glared but stayed quiet until we finally arrive.

The others were there waiting for us going over the blue-print of the place and Mai had a laptop opened. "what took you guys so long?" Anne asked and then added a rude "oh" as I got out of the drivers seat.

I decided not to push the issue and went over as they started to explained who was doing what.

Mai had already hacked into the camera's it was a simple thing that we all knew how to do. Common knowledge in our line of work. We'd be entering from the back door while four others entered through the front. All we needed to do was steal some files and disappear a person or two. Like if we were in some dopey spy movie, we all synched our watches. Then pulled masks on, half face for the girls and full for the guys, similar we wore the night before but these weren't as extravagant and had red markings.

We were all already wearing something red. Andy had a red belt, Zane a red bandana tucked into his back pocket. Frank had his watch strap, red. Anne had red gloves. Mai had a red hair tie and I had a red chocker.

"Five minutes make sure you get whom you need and do the job well," Andy instructed from behind his mask. We all nodded and then in a silent agreement slip.

Andy and I went around back with our guns in hand. Like always there was no one ever guarding the back door and it was a simple code entering system. Andy punched in the numbers and the door hissed open welcoming us into a cool dark hallway.

We went in making our way to the top. By now we where sure the others had started the commotion in front. Zane had dropped all the emergency systems before coming so there was no trouble of police at least for the first five minutes until someone was smart enough to pull out their cell phone and call the cops.

We stayed in shadows as uniformed cops and security ran towards the front to the deal with the other intruders. I started to hear gun shots a few screams of people. My body tensed and I could picture how the others looked. Crazed and hyped about the job. It was almost like a drug for them. Something that excited them so much as to forget they were human and act like beast with no compassion or conscious.

"hurry," Andy whispered and I could hear the craziness in his voice. It seem he had become high as well.

Gulping back we went on entering the elevator. One of the guards saw us and pulled out a gun. I raised my own but my finger was frozen on the trigger. The guard saw my hesitation saw his opportunity. I was seriously praying for my life in that second. I had done the stupidest thing of giving him a chance. Giving him an opening. But in that same second, in one gentle and graceful move Andy pushed me behind him, raised his gun and fired. Then pulled me towards the elevator.

The guard hit the ground as the doors closed. That's how fast Andy really was.

We waited in silence as the elevator rose to the highest level where all our info and the ones we needed were. I half expected and was kind of hoping some type of reaction from Andy. Back then, if we ever tried hesitated or did a stupid move, we never heard the end of it, until someone else did a stupid move. He would blow up, simply chew us out. But he was silent. Only looking over his gun and practiced pointing it to the elevator door.

The elevator finally dinned to the last level and the door slowly slid open. "don't hesitate," Andy finally said and slipped out. I followed readying myself for a whole bunch of body guards to come at us, but there was none. The hallways were empty and silent.

There wasn't a way for them to get out, we had made sure of that. The top door leading to the roof was looked the same way as the backdoor, and Zane made it so that the password randomly changed every 30 seconds. We turned a corner and saw why there was no one coming after us. All the guards were sprawled over the carpet hallway blood staining the green carpet underneath. Andy kneeled next to one, then stood.

I followed his footsteps over the corpses and then into the door at the end of the hallway. We stopped before entering and I saw the secretary behind her desk blood under her. Andy turned the handle and we both burst into the room. The room was dark with the sent of blood all around it. The curtains pulled shut and laying on his desk was our target.

He was mumbling softly blood spreading over his desk, and sitting next to him, back to us was a girl.

Curly copper-blond hair fell lazily on her back and she fanned her face with a disk. She had a mask pulled to the side of her head messing up that side of her hair. "looking for this?" she asked in a playful tone. Andy and I stood frozen at the doorway, unable to say anything. She turned to face us and I felt Andy tense as her honey eyes looked us over. She smiled hopping off the desk coming around it and facing us.

She was short probably reached my chin, and was wearing a cute black skirt, black top, tights and boots. "Oh come on you guys!" she said in a childish, way to spoiled to be fourteen, girl. "I though, there would be more words exchanged when we finally saw each other again. But you guys are such party poopers!"

"What are you doing her?" Andy finally spat and I saw he was forcing himself to put as much hate as he could into the words. "giving you guys a hand," she said in an innocent voice. "don't you want me here big brother?"

His shoulders tensed even more if it were possible. I gulped remembering a similar situation a couple of years ago. He had never really wanted her on any of the jobs and would leave her behind. Sometimes she'd throw tantrums but he never gave in until one day. We had arrived at our destination to find her already there. She had killed three guys and looked calm even though she was 10. He asked the same thing and she replied the same way. After that he took her everywhere, and we learned how twisted and cruel she truly was. Just like the Boss, her father.

"Who sent you?" I asked finding that my voice worked and there was so much hate and spite in them. She looked my way glaring looking as if she had seen something disgusted. "Was it the Boss?" Andy asked.

She turned to him, her face changing back into a playful innocent expression. "And what if it was," she replied. "Answer me correctly!" Andy barked. "Who the hell sent you!?"

A look of hurt crossed her face before her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "Secret," she said pressing one finger to her lips. Andy pointed his gun to her and fired three times. Of course none where actually meant for her, so all of them hit the ground inches away from her. "ANSWER ME OR ELSE!" he threatened cold as ice pointing the gun directly at her forehead.

She smiled pleased to have gotten on his nerves. "For the sake of keeping you from hurting yourself more I'll tell,"

We waited a couple of minutes before she actually got around to tell us anything. I glanced at my watch seeing time run out. "1:30" I whispered at Andy who nodded. The target had stopped mumbling a couple of minutes ago and we figured he had either lost conscious from the lack of blood, or died.

"Now, Rizz!" Andy said keeping his gun towards her. "well it just so happens Daddy was the one who sent me. He didn't really believe you guys could do it, so he sent the best to do the job." She started her tone proud. She was walking around the room looking at the books on the bookshelves. "I have the documents if you want them,"

She threw the disk over to me and I caught it, looking over it in case it was some sort of trap. "geez Casey it's not bugged, and it's not a freaking bomb. Your so paranoid," she said giggling. I felt my cheeks burn slightly but slipped the disk into the bag. "Continue!" Andy ordered. "Why did you do that? Back then why you go and betray us like that?! I thought you wanted to get away as well, so why?" His voice softened at the end and Rizz turned smiling at us.

"you were the ones who wanted to escape," she said and that somehow seem to explain everything. "I pulled a double knew you'd be too flustered to notice anything. Good thing for me I was right, you didn't notice, until later right big brother?"

I looked at Andy hoping to see his expression. But duh, we both were wearing masks, so it was a wasted effort. "Well anyways I told Daddy about your plans and he was so furious with you guys! Still he let you get away with it, and even allowed you to split your group. Then we made the recording and sent it to you. Daddy wants you back not sure why, but he sure went to a lot of trouble. If it were me I would have ended your worthless life's a long time ago."

"so that's your reason," Andy finally said with slight amusement. He lowered his gun and went over cheeked the body for a pulse and came back. "your still as twisted as before little sister. Making a whole dramatic scene and then going along with that bastards plans. I'm sure this was also a set up am I correct?"

Rizz huffed pursing her lips into a thin line. He had managed to get on her nerves now. Then he gestured towards the door, and I went out first. There was a couple of seconds before Andy came out closing the door behind him. I knew he had said something else to her, but hadn't been able to hear it.

"the others should be waiting for us already," he said making his way back down to the elevator.

We came back down to find the others sitting on the reception desk talking calmly amongst themselves. There were bodies all over the lobby and they were covered in blood. Still there seem to be no one actually dead, so I figured they were still a bit rusty from the fight the night before.

"where's big and fat?" Zane asked once they saw us. "Jobs done," Andy replied coldly. Everyone seem to pick up on it and turned their attention to us. "Rizz got here before us," I informed. I saw the girls mouths drop open and I could only guess the same was happening with the guys. "you mean she's here, right now?"

"I guess so," I said "Nope, roof door just been hacked," Zane added with a relatively calm voice. "I guess that's our cue," Andy went on and then slipped out the front door. We all looked at one another before exiting after him.

**AN: Sorry, this was small, but I still have to figure out where and how the story will develop. Sounds lame after nine chapters right…But I think this finally explained some things and it might be slightly confusing, please R&R . I love to read comments flames and others Also I now know how it will work so I think the chapters will come out more often. **

**Well then till next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, you know cause if I did it'd be going a whole different direction from what it is right now… I do however own this plot and the characters: Andy, Zane. Mai. Frank, Anne, and Boss.**

**A.N.: So. Chapter 10. I really like this chapter but I'm so sorry for doing what I did, I needed that to be able to continue. To my faithful readers and commenter you guys are the best! This is for you guys!! But anyways…I don't want to blab on too much so here we go…**

Chapter 10

We arrived back to the cabin in silence. I drove back and Zane rode in the seat next to me. Andy never said one word through the whole trip, and never meet my eyes. "I'm going to give this to Boss," he announced as we piled out of the cars. "Frank keys," he ordered before anyone could say anything.

Obediently Frank pulled out the car keys and handed then to him. "shouldn't we come too?" Mai asked hoping to get some type of reaction. He looked back at us and shook his head. "you guys are too bothersome. I'll call if anything happens."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "don't do anything stupid," Anne called after him as he started the car and drove off like a maniac lifting dust and leaving us behind coughing.

After the dust settled we watched in silence until we couldn't hear the engine rev anymore. "Lets go back inside and change out of this clothes," Anne said going into the cabin.

Mai gave me a shirt to change into since I wasn't covered in blood like the rest of them I only had to change so I didn't wear all black. I was the first finished so I headed back down to the living room and looked over. There wasn't much just two old beat up couches and a coffee table in front of them. An ancient TV in one corner on top of an even older looking furniture set.

I went over and saw a couple of frames carefully and neatly set up on the set.. They were pictures of us when we were younger. All seven when we started to hang around. I looked in one when I was around 13, it was Anne, Mai, Rizz and I on the picture and in our hands was the biggest fish we had ever seen. It took all four of us to hold it and it's head and tail still hung limply at the sides.

We were all soaking wet smiling in goofy smiles and in the background was a cabin. This cabin actually. Memories started to flood back. I was at the private school and was quickly succeeding over all of the other students. Mom and Dad had separated but still had fights every now an then, so I would leave with the guys. We came to this cabin, which was Andy's cabin.

We fished like crazy and then would throw them back cause Mai and Rizz fell sorry for them. We made the exception with the big fish, since it had been a bet with the guys. If we caught the biggest fish we were allowed to throw them into the river. We won.

"fun memories?" Zane asked leaning his chin on my shoulder. "I think they were," I replied. "I remember throwing you into the river that day,"

"well thanks to you and my sister I ended up in the hospital with a fever of 104." He said straightening turning away. He was silent and I watched as he dropped his shoulders sighting. "still they were fun…I didn't want it to end either."

He then went over the kitchen and started to rummaged around for food. He wasn't really the type to go and tell his feelings to the whole world. He liked to keep things to himself. Quiet and distant except when he was with his sister. "look Zane what happened back there…" I started just when the others came down.

"there's nothing to eat!" He exclaimed after everyone had come back down. "do you think we can get something to eat?"

"Sure." Frank replied going into the kitchen and grabbing another cup of coffee. "What do you feel like eating?" he asked throwing two cubes of sugar and drinking it. I figured it had already become cold still he drank it normally. "Pancakes!" the twins replied in unison. "That's sounds good, how about it Case, wanna grab something to eat?" Anne asked.

My stomach grumbled crying out for food, reminding me that all I had to eat was a cup of coffee. It always made the job easier since there was nothing to vomit if it ever came to it. But I had to admit I had thought about heading home but I didn't want to face my parents or Derek again. "sounds good," I said deciding it was better than heading home.

"Do you want to call your parents?" Anne asked as if she had read my mind. I looked up at her questioning her ability to figure out what I was thinking. She pointed to her forehead smiling. "You worry too much," she said as I rubbed my forehead. "you'll get more wrinkles that way,"

I smiled thankful at her attempt to make me feel calmer. But truth was that none of use were really feeling calm. We were all worried that Andy was stupid enough as to head over to Boss's with no backup. We were all half expecting to get a call from the city morgue to come and identify his body. Not only that but the fact that Rizz was back meant a whole new problem to solve.

"No point in staying here starving," Frank said coming up next to me. He extended his hand towards me and I dropped the keys into his palm. "Lets head out," he said and the twins were the first to run out.

"Lets go, Casey," Anne said tapping my back softly. "you can tell us everything on the way."

Just like Anne had said I told them everything. From what Rizz had done during our escape attempt in the past to what she had done to our target. I told them how she teamed up with Boss and everything had been a set up.

The silence that followed was nerve raking. I looked around the car hoping to get a glimpse of what they were thinking or feeling. The twins, one at either side of me, had different expressions. Mai looked deeply hurt as if open wounds had opened once again. Zane was staring out the car window a vacant expression on his face. I always admired him for his ability to keep cool through the worst information.

In front Anne had her head leaning on her fist staring at the dashboard her lips silently moving to a mute tune only she could hear. Frank looked kind of mad and sad at the same time, a weird mixture.

"Can't really blame her for not wanting us to slip though," Zane said finally breaking the weighing silence. Everyone turned to him. "how can you say that Zane?!" Mai cried next to me and I had to cover my ears from her shrieks. "You idiot! You saw what crap she pulled and now your saying you can't blame her?! How can you even think of justifying her acts?!"

"I never said that I was trying to justify her acts!" Zane yelled back.

"Well it sure sounded like it," Mai finished bitterly. She turned away and Zane settled back down. "what I mean is that nobody wanted to actually spilt." He went on in a quiet voice. "you all know it's true. Andy and Casey were the only ones who wanted to break. I would have done the same…if it meant being together."

The deafening silence was back. This time it lasted until we arrived to the restaurant. We all left the car in silence and entered with an awkward distance between us. "Just five today?" the hostess asked. Then paused looking us over. We were all still bruised from last night and Anne had her arm on a sling. She forced a smile making us feel even more uncomfortable. She probably thought we were all a bunch of runaways or freaking gangster out for blood. Not too far from the truth, and that was what made us feel weird.

"Six, one will be joining us a little later," Frank answered flashing a killer smile on her. She blushed a bright red and seem to completely forget everything. Then she quickly lead us down to our table making small talk with Frank who continued to smile with those dangerous and mysterious smiles.

"that damn flirt," Anne said softly under her breath an annoyed look on her face. "Anne," I said and she turned to me her face changing to a smile. "almost forgot," she said reaching to her back pocket and pulling out a cell phone. "here so you can call your parents. It's almost ten I bet they're already awake,"

I took the cell phone nodding. We arrived to the table and while Anne and Frank forced the twins on opposite sides and all the way inside, I dialed my home phone number. At the first ring someone picked up. "_Hello?_" Mom's voice came from the other end. "hey mom," I greeted feeling as if there was a huge weight lifted from my chest. "I'll be back in a sec," I mouthed to the others once they had sat down.

"_Casey? Honey are you okay? Where in the world are you? Do you know how worried we've been? Oh dear please tell me your not getting into trouble again! Casey,_" she said in one breath. I smiled somehow listening to her voice calmed me. "Mom, I'm fine. I had to meet the guys today, we decided to hang out," I started and paused when there were noises on the background. "_mom is that Casey?_" Lizzie asked, and I smiled at her voice. "_yes dear,_" mom replied. "_Hey Dad! Nora said it was Casey!_" Edwin yelled.

There were other voices and I could picture everyone cramming into the small kitchen. Well at least I hoped it was everyone. I could never be sure of one person, the same person that had shown me so much love and caring last night, Derek Venturie.

Tears started to sting the corners of my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. "Mom," I said firmly, so my voice wouldn't suddenly give. "_Yes, I'm right here honey._" mom answered calmly. "I'll be home late tonight. Sorry for making you worry, but please trust me I'll be okay," I said quickly.

There was a silence from the other end until she finally replied: "I do trust you Casey."

I think I could have jumped ten feet into the air. I loved it when Mom told me she trusted me. It seem to make everything a little more simple. "It's just," she went on, and it felt as if a block of cement was added to my feet and I feel 20 feet below ground. "There was news of a break in at a company," she said softly and a guilty pang choked my breath. "I want you to tell me you had nothing to do with it Casey! I want you to tell me your not going out with those kids anymore, and tell me that the debt was paid!"

"I'm sorry Mom," I whispered my voice shaky and my body as cold as ice. "I really wish I could, rather I really want to but mom…" I paused thinking of the right words to say. I couldn't go out and confess to her everything. For all I knew the phones on both ends might have been bugged. Not only that but she might have called the police and they might have bugged the phone and could be tracking us as we speak. I couldn't go to jail! I couldn't let the others go either.

And on the other hand if I reviled too much not only her but my whole family would end up in trouble. I couldn't risk it.

"I have to go, be home later love you bye." I quickly said. "_Ca-_" were mom's last words as I pressed the END call on the phone. "I'm really sorry," I added in a whisper cursing myself silently. I couldn't believe that I had just hung up on my mother like that. I just wasn't that type of girl. Or to be more precise I didn't want to be that type of girl.

"Damn that Andy. If only he would have never arrived," I cursed. "Don't you think that's kind of unfair?" A voice loomed over me. Instantly my head snapped up and there he was like death himself standing over me. "talking bad about me without letting me defend myself?"

I glared at him looking at him seeing his a new bruise on his left cheek and some dried up blood at the corner of his mouth. "you did something stupid again," I said turning his face to inspect the bruise. "sorry did I?" he asked giving me a sheepish smile. "Idiot," I replied letting go of him and going back to the table.

He followed behind and I slipped next to Frank and Anne allowed him slide between her and Zane. "You idiot you got that guy worked up again!" Frank scolded him once he looked at the blood and bruise. "what the hell you think your made of man?!"

Andy only shrugged pulling an ice out from one of the waters the waitress had brought them and passing it over his lip and cheek.

The waitress came a little after that and after a few seconds of staring at one guy to the other she finally managed to take our order.

The restaurant was pretty empty and there were only one other table with a family in our section. The food came and we ate in silence. Well at least tried to before the twins started to fight over who wanted the strawberry and who wanted the banana pancakes.

"I have orders for a new job," Andy announced after we had finished eating. We all turned to him as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket. He left it in the middle of the table and Frank was the first to grab it. Mai and I looked over his shoulder before he passed it to Anne, who passed it over to Zane.

"we all clear?" he asked pulling out his lighted and burning the paper. He then dropped it inside a water glass and we all stood ready to continue.

(Derek's point of view)

Derek paced around his room looking up at the watch every time it changed. Then he'd stop listen to see if there was the sound of the front door opening, or a cars door closing. But when there was none of the sort he'd continue on his endless pace.

A car speeding away sounded in the distance and he paused but when there was no sound of the front door opening he continued.

"Damn Casey!" He cursed under his breath finally flopping down on his computer chair. "Why is she so damn mysterious?! Why does she do this?"

He dropped his head into his hands. He couldn't think of anything to do. Actually he couldn't do anything but stay and wait. There was a soft knock on his door, "go away!" he barked. The door to his room slowly opened and he looked up to find Sally looking worriedly down at him.

They kept silent looking at one another until finally she spoke. "hey Derek," she said softly. "Hey Sal," he replied lamely standing up nervously. "um go head come in…" he added and she nodded stepping in. He closed the door behind her and went over to sit in his bed. She followed his lead but instead sat down on the computer chair. "what's up what are you doing here?" he asked hopping to start a conversation, anything to end the silence.

"I came over cause I was worried," she said softly. "cause you wouldn't pick up your phone," she added quickly after he looked at her puzzled. "oh that," he said reaching under his pillow for his phone. "it's over here Derek," Sally said holding the phone up. He turned to her trying to pass if off as a joke.

He reached for it and to his surprise she pulled back. "I heard…about Casey," she said and he tensed up. "I know it must be hard…"

"You kidding me?!" He cut in. " I'm having the time of my life! There's no Casey to be yelling at me or trying to boss me around! There's no Casey to be…" his voice died down and the sudden silence settled between them.

He suddenly felt like a fool. He looked away finding interesting the wood grains on his night stand.

"Do you love her?" he finally heard her ask. He turned to her surprised at her question and for the first time he actually wanted to tell the truth. "N-no," he replied in a shaky voice. "why would you think that!" he went on finding the strength for one more lie. "I mean that girl is so annoying, come on Sal you know Casey. She's a total freak!"

He looked at her staring at her eyes hopping she'd buy his lie. Finally after a long time of her staring questionably at him he saw her face light up into a smile. He felt as if a huge anvil dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Then take me out," she said in an innocent and playful tone of voice.

"wha?" he stammered before she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "you haven't spend any time with me lately so better make it up with a fun night tonight," she went on pulling him towards the door. "Wait Sally," he said firmly stopping her. "Look I do want to spend time with you but I need to stay here…"

"for what?" she cut in an edge to her tone. "well to…"he started trying to come up with a good excuse. "She wont miss you," Sally went on squeezing his hand. He looked at her and felt guilty for the first time. He really did want to spend time with her, but he was needed there, he had to be there for Casey. "and you told me you had no feelings for her, so please Derek, take me out?"

He couldn't fight back. "your right," he said forcing a smile. "lets go."

(Casey's point of view)

We arrived to a night club and entered through the back door. It was still way to early for it to have people and we were just looking for one person. One of the bouncers led us to the upper levels and only allowed Andy and I to enter.

The room was lavishly decorated with expensive looking furniture and exotic furs and statues among other useless things. From one door a guy around his late 40's entered dressed in a fine suit. "ah you must be the red game," he said taking a seat in one of the expensive couches. "please do sit," he said gesturing to the couch in front of him. We took a seat and I could fell eyes on me and I moved. I looked at the guy, now called pervert Client and he smiled a sick and perverted smile looking me up and down. "were here on business," Andy said almost as if reading his look. "If you please. We'd like to get to work as soon as possible."

"ah yes, of course," said the pervert Client snapping his fingers. Within a second another guy, around his 30's appeared from another door with a silver platter on his hand. He offered it to the Client who took what looked like papers from it. "this is your job," he said once the waiter guy had disappeared from the same door. Andy took the papers and spread them out on the glass coffee table.

There were a couple of pictures of a small men, around his 50's. He had a small square body small round head and black scared looking eyes. His hair was starting to disappear towards the top of his round head and it was completely white. He was looking scared holing a suitcase tightly to his chest. To his sides were two men in suits looking like bodyguards.

The other pictures showed him in similar situations and all the time he was holding tightly into his suitcase.

"you want us to take this guy out?" I asked reaching for one of the papers and looking over the info. I could feel the pervert Clients eyes on me again burning into me. "yes, and the suitcase," he replied "I want that suitcase,"

Andy and I looked at one another. Easy enough job. "what's the catch?" Andy asked reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a cigarette along with a lighter. He offered one to the guy who took one and Andy reached over lighting it for him.

"didn't this guy just lost a daughter recently?" I asked recognizing the scared guys face from the one in the newspapers. "Yes that's right. Cute girl had just turned 17," the pervert Client replied "you know how girls at that age are, just want attention and will do anything to get it."

He laughed and Andy gave a bitter laugh. I kept quiet knowing all too well what the pervert meant. In other words she had gone to his night club, got drunk, got caught that she wasn't old enough to be there and then was raped by him as a deal to not turn her in. I felt like puking at the thought of how many poor, stupid, mindless girls had gone through his bed.

"but things didn't go as plan correct?" Andy asked with a cold tone dripping with venom. I guess he was comparing himself to this rich bastard and couldn't help but hate it. "well yes," the pervert Client went on scratching his chin. "to put it simply the idiot girl got pregnant and I was in big trouble, so one thing led to another. You know business,"

I gulped down the urge to strangle him, and instead stood. I moved away pretending to be interested in the works of art hanging around the room. "and what's so important about the suitcase?" Andy went on, covering for my sudden move. "well you see the idiots I contracted to do the job were new at it, and they ended up messing up. She was still alive and wrote her confession and all that, pinning me down to the crime," the pervert client said shifting on the couch. I could feel his eyes on my back and every time I moved they followed.

"well lets' hope next time you go with the best," Andy said in a pleasant business tone. _'as if there's going to be a next time.'_ I thought bitterly clearly remembering his words. 'Just one more job.'

"Yes of course, next time " said the pervert Client absently. "Now if you'd excuse us," Andy went on and there were a shuffle as he picked up the papers. "As I've told you before we like to get the job done as soon as possible."

I turned to him and meet his eyes. In on subtle move he motion to the door and I nodded, ready to get out of there. "Oh no," the pervert Client cut in. "please it's be my pleasure if you used the club." He said as he and Andy shook hands. "either way," he went on eyeing me once again. The last of my patience was starting to break. "the trail wont be for another couple of days. And your kids so enjoy yourselves every now and then,"

Andy seem at a loss. He looked my way and then at the Client. "ah, your right," he said running a hand through his dark hair. "thank you, we'll be sure to use it,"

Before he could go on I opened the door and walked out to the hallway. The others who had been forced to stay behind got up. "so what's up?" Frank asked then stopped and I turned and saw the Client step out his arm swung around Andy's back gripping his shoulder. "Ah I see you have your friends," he said and I moved behind Frank. I saw how Mai and Anne tensed and Zane very subtlety move in front of Mai.

"Wouldn't you guys like to have fun tonight?" he asked. Frank and Anne exchanged glances then one with Andy. None of us wanted to actually to stay but it'd be bad business if we denied. "sounds good right guys?" Andy asked forcing a smile. "You're the boss," Anne replied forcing her own smile.

(Derek's point of view)

Sally and him left the restaurant and climbed into The Prince. It was starting to get dark They had decided to go around watch a movie, then head out to eat, wait until dark and then sneak into some night club. Wasn't rare for them to be sneaking into clubs. It was the only place where they could have fun with no neighbors calling the cops or having to hide the booze.

They arrived to the place which was just starting to kick up. Music blaring, people dancing, drinks being passed around.

The bouncer allowed then in no questions asked. They headed to a free table and ordered some drinks. They danced to the music waiting for their drinks. "THIS WILL BE FUN!" Sally screamed into his ear. Derek nodded trying to make it look like he was having a good time.

"LET'S GO DANCING!" he yelled back and took her by the hand out to the dance floor. All he wanted to do was forget. He wanted to have a good night just drinking and dancing with his girlfriend. He wanted to forget about Casey, he didn't want to think about the danger she was in, or the fact that they had kissed the night before.

They started to dance and as the music got louder and the heat around them started to increase his worries started to fade and all he could see was Sally dancing in front of him.

After a while of non stop dancing they returned to their table panting, exhausted. He gulped down his whole drink and asked for a beer. The waitress returned and he drank it all in one go. Then he looked at Sally who was staring at him wide eye. "DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE THAT THIRSTY!" She yelled breaking out in giggles as she finished. "LET'S GO BACK OUT!" He yelled back, not finding what she had said funny. Then he took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around him and he cupped her waist bringing her closer to him. _'yeah,'_ he though as she started to plant kisses all around his neck and lips. _'this is what I needed, this is what I am' _

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then continued to move his lips all over her neck and down to her shoulders. He continued to dance and kiss her until he felt someone's eyes on him. Startled he looked up scanning around the crowd.

Then he saw her and everything around him seem to go mute. He stopped letting go of Sally and staring back at the last person he wanted to see. "Casey!" he yelled. He watched as she gave a small pained smile. Then he watched as someone covered her eyes pulling her back to him. He looked up to see him. The one who had started this, the one who had dragged her down and made his whole family suffer.

Then without being able to do anything but watch he saw how he slowly pulled her deep into the crowd and disappear.

He wanted to run back after them. He wanted to run after Casey! He wanted to hold her and tell her it wasn't true, stop her from crying. He wanted to--

A hand went over his stopping him. He looked back ready break the persons hand. He froze once he realized it was Sally. She held onto his hand firmly looking down at the ground. "don't" he heard her say and knew what she meant.

"Sally please," he whispered even though he knew she'd never hear him. "YOU CAN'T GO AFTER HER!" she yelled and the others dancing around them stopped and started at them "Sal-" he started but was cut off by her yell. "NO DEREK VENTURIE YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND! SO YOU CAN'T RUN AFTER HER!!"

Derek was at a loss for words and action.

(Casey's point of view)

Andy pulled me away from the crowd, from the music, and especially from Derek. Hot salty tears streamed down my face Andy's hand firmly around my wrist. He lead me up to the upper levels were the music dimmed. Then we entered a dark cool room where we could hear nothing. He allowed me to go in first and then banged the door shut. "DAMN!" he cursed pounding the door.

More tears started to roll down and my knees gave out underneath me. I dropped covering my face with my hands. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't shake the image out of my mind. I couldn't stop seeing him kiss her over and over again. I couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. I couldn't do anything…

I curled into a ball, crying into the carpet underneath. Then Andy came and sat next to me. His strong hands gripped my shoulders and slowly lifted me into a somewhat sitting position. "I'm so sorry Casey," he said softly. "I never wanted for this to happen…I never thought it could happen…I'm so sorry."

A new wave of tears spilled and I leaned into his chest. His arms wrapped around my body and he whispered softly into my ear. "Casey, be strong," he said. "your stronger than this…You don't need the likes of him Case. Your stronger than this."

Even though I heard him and could hear the sincerity of his words I couldn't help but continue to cry.

After a long time of me trying to get a hold of myself, my tears started to give way to shudders, and then I was just left sniffling. Andy released me and we just sat there in silence. I sighed feeling as if I had dehydrated myself from so much crying. "Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked and I could hear the worry in his voice. I smiled letting out sigh after sigh. "nah, I think if I drink anything I'll start crying again," I said laughing softly at the idea. "do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

I kept quiet thinking of what could happen if I went home. Surely mom and George would ask were I spend all day, and they would bring up the whole break in. Of course they didn't know that we had been the ones to break in, but mom was bound to get suspicious, and add up all the loose ends.

Also there was the problem with Derek. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear him trying to explain, that is if he even tried. My head raced with all this thoughts and emotions. I didn't know what to make of last night, when Derek and I kissed. My head was spinning and I couldn't seem to stop it or even get one though concrete.

"I want to do the job," I announced. There were about five minutes of silence after the words left my mouth. "you serious?" Andy finally asked his voice slightly shaky. "yes," I said calmly finding some order in my mind. "I want to get the job finished,"

I heard him sigh in the darkness before pulling out his phone and flipping it open. "Hey it's me," he said "the jobs back on for tonight. Casey's with me get the others and lets head out."

We waited for the other to arrive on the outside of the club. The backdoor. There was one guard there and he didn't seem to mind us hanging around. The Client had insisted we stayed since we hadn't had time to get to know each other. Mostly he wanted the girls or me alone. Thankfully none of the guys had left our sides after the perverted leer he had given us not too long ago.

I hadn't seen Derek since what happened and to tell the truth I was relieved. Sure I had wanted for him to come running after me, and tell me that what I had seen didn't mean anything. And then I would reply that I believed him and went on living in perfect bliss and ignorance. I would tell him to continue seeing Sally and we could hide a relationship behind her back and our parents.

But that wasn't like me. No matter how much I changed in the past few days I still wanted to live with some respect and dignity and that didn't involve voluntary going into a relationship that I had to keep secret. I wanted to be loved and for the guy to show his love for me openly. Course I also wanted a knight in shining armor, but now a days those seem to come only as Andy. High price tags attached.

Not only that but I had blown up on Derek for dating Emily when he was still with Kendra. I didn't want to add hypocrite to the list of bad things I had and was doing. And I didn't want to be hurt nor wanted to see Sally cry. She was a good person, and a good friend who helped me through Max's and my break up. She showed real feeling for Derek and I was no one to go in and mess up everything for her.

_'Still was a nice kiss,'_ I though giddy as the feeling of Derek's soft lips pressed against mine traced it's way back to my lips. I touched a finger to them feeling my face heat up and thinking back on his gentle show of love and kindness towards me. _'But how do I feel towards him?'_

I found the question hanging on the tip of my mind. I thought of an answer for it and found I couldn't come up with anything. Sure I liked him. I always did, but did I love him? Were my feelings the same as his?

I was suddenly thrown down a whirlpool of answerless questions all having one common factor: Derek. I really didn't know how I felt towards him and that made me feel somewhat calmer. There was no reason for me to be hurt if I didn't love him, right? We were still cool if nothing else happened between us.

We could always forget what had happened the night before. And it could always be blamed on the heat of the moment. On the stress that had been mounted and just a small mistake.

I let out my breath feeling as if everything had been sorted out. '_There had been nothing between us,'_ I thought. _'It was just a little fantasy that we could be together. But hello, he has Sally and we are step-siblings, There couldn't have ever been anything between us!'_

Feeling calmer and having everything sort out I pushed the thoughts or Derek, the kiss, and Sally out of my mind and focused on the mission in front of me.

This would be my last job, one simple job of taking out a witness, and then Andy and the whole Underground Spiral would be gone forever. I shook out all the nervousness from my system, and took deep lungful of air. Adrenaline was starting to make the tips of my fingers tingle with excitement. To tell the truth I was ready to get this over with. I was ready to be finished with everything and get back to my old life. Get back to being old, studious, and preppy Casey McDonald.

"Case, cars here," Andy called dropping the cigarette and scuffing it with the heel of his shoe. I looked up gulping. "you ready?" he asked opening the door. "I am," I replied.

"Plan is simple," Andy said as he handed out bullet proof vests and guns, along with nigh vision goggles and of course our always important and fun masks. "get in grab the target then get out. Kill anyone who looks threatening, and an obstacle to our goal."

He handed me a gun looking squarely at my eyes. "Anyone, Casey." He said and I nodded knowing full well the meaning behind his words. "Will he have family?" Anne asked from the front checking her gun, and adjusting the vest. "A wife and two more kids, a 14 year old and a ten year old. But they aren't as important, the Client only wanted the husband and the suitcase."

"Is the suitcase in any type of safe?" Mai asked fixing a few hand grenades and explosives all around her body. She lowered her shirt hiding everything, and still looking normal. "No he always has it with him," Andy replied pocketing some knifes and such. "handcuffed to him, to be more accurate," Frank added.

"Casey, Frank and I will be heading in," Andy went on. "Mai make something fun for them to be entertained with, and Anne make sure you don't make a mess with the guards. Zane…I can't believe I'm saying this but you get the car. Mai will be borrowing another car, and so will Anne. We meet up at the destination, everyone clear on the plan?"

We all nodded as he meet our eyes. "well then lets get this done,"

The house was small and located in a suburb. The street was quiet and dark, normal just like any other street. Cars were silently parked on the curve, and houses watched as we drove by the first time, taking in check where was what. Then by the end of the road we stopped and piled out of the car. Mai took the drivers seat as Zane and Anne went to work on what cars we would borrow.

Frank, Andy and I hustled down to the house and jumped to the backyard of one two houses down. We all had our guns loaded and ready, and waited for Mai's theater appearance. The car screeched down the road and I could hear Frank hiss softly at the sound of his tires, of his car, on the hands of a maniac driver. She squealed burning tire parking in between both lanes.

She banged the door open and acting like a drunk stumbled out of the car. "YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" She shrieked at the top of her lugs waving the gun over her head. "I KNOW YOUR IN THERE WITH THE WHORE SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MEN!! OR ARE YOU TOO MUCH OF A WIMP TO DO THAT TOO!!"

Lights started to flicker on all around us and Andy gave the signal to continue. Before the back light of the house turned we jumped the fence to the other house crossed the lawn and arrived to our destination. "SEE I KNEW YOU'D BE IN THERE!" Mai continued to shriek out to the house. "YOUR ALWAYS WITH HER!! YOU BASTARD COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!!"

We landed behind some bushes making ourselves flat against the fence as the dogs started to bark. Frank pulled out a tranquilizer gun and very carefully aimed for the animals. We didn't want to add animal cruelty to break in and kidnapping. There were sound of men yelling out to the dos and just as soon as they stated to quiet down Frank shot them. There were soft thuds that meant they were out for at least a good two hours.

"OH SURE YOU'D LIKE ME TO SHUT UP WOULDN'T YOU!" Mai continued and we knew that someone had gone out to try and calm her down. "DO YOU ALSO WANT ME TO KEEP QUIET ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU RAPE GIRLS AND THEN LEAVE THEM PREGNANT?!"

The night started to be filled with different voices as people started to pile out of their houses. Lights turned us, until finally the houses light flicked on. "GO HEAD CALL THE COPS! THEY'LL TAKE YOU BEFORE THEY TAKE ME!" Mai yelled and we knew that meant we had 10 minutes tops.

Andy gave the slightest nod and we jumped out of the bushes. Frank shot at the glass sliding door, laughing like a maniac. The glass came down and we ran through it just as an alarm started to blare all throughout the house. A few rounds were fired and we ducked in cover behind the kitchen island. Frank and Andy shot and there were a couple of thuds then they moved with me behind them.

"AND WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Mai shouted from the front. A couple of rounds were shot and then a crazy explosion lit up everything. There was Mai's crazy laugh as more and more bullets were fired.

People screamed and car alarms blared. We continued to move knowing full well the target was still inside the house. They'd be stupid to think they could have sneaked him through the front, enough proof was of Mai's happy trigger pulling finger, and crazy idea of a party.

A guard came in front and Andy shoot him down then pulled me away as Frank dealt with a couple others. "upstairs," Andy said in a hiss. And we went up the stairs. There were three rooms upstairs all with their doors closed. Two of them would be full of guards and the other would have our target. Andy nodded and we both kicked down one of the door. He shoot without a second of hesitation.

I watched as they all fell, no target and from the corner of my eye caught the opening of one door. Adrenaline shot through me as my arm extended, my body moving on it's own standing behind Andy and before I knew it the shot rang out.

The force of the gun threw me backwards, bumping into Andy who kept firm. The door to the room opened ajar and I saw blood starting to spread over the milky brown carpet. My hands shook as my brain registered what had just happened. I had shoot someone. Shot wounded and most likely killed!

Before panic paralyzed me Andy moved me aside grabbing me firmly by the arm. "NOT NOW!" he hissed and as if a switched had been flicked off inside me all the panic melted into adrenaline.

My finger hovered over the trigger. It was waiting. I was waiting, and soon I realized I wanted to continue.

We kicked open the door while he kept the gun up I pointed it to the guard on the floor. He had his eyes closed and there was blood all over the floor. Still that didn't settle within me. It was almost as if I had stopped feeling. He didn't look human to me, he didn't look dead. He looked like a target, one I had successfully hit.

I looked around the room and two more guards were on the floor and in the middle was a women holding tightly to two kids. "Next one!" Andy said and we kicked the third were only one guard guarded a men huddled in a small ball to one corner. I fired and the guard fell. Andy slid his gun back to its holster and went over to the trembling men. In one rough movement he picked him to his feet and dragged him back to the second room where the women and children were at.

We went into the room and Andy dropped him with his family whom held onto him for dear life. "Who are you people?!" he asked shielding his family. I pointed my gun down at them as Andy crossed the room towards the window facing the outside. "Please, don't hurt them. I swear to go with you as long as you don't hurt them."

"We never came here for them," Andy replied his voice low and cold like ice. "You've been messing with some pretty important people," I added as Andy pulled down the curtains from the window and tapped the glass. "I have done nothing wrong to no one!" the target yelled. "for someone who hasn't done anything you sure do have some pretty tight security," Andy went and there was some amusement in his tone. "around 50 or so guards, with bullet proof glass,"

"Should we take him the other way?" I asked nodding towards the stairs. "nah, He's is already there so lets do this more fun," Andy replied pulling out his cell. "Oi! Window if you please,"

As he pocketed his phone there was a tap on the glass and he quickly moved through the room grabbing the guy while I pulled the woman and the kids out of the room. We stumbled to the hallway, closing the door, just as there was a deafening explosion from the other side. We fell back against the other rooms and quickly Andy stood and kicked the door open.

It creaked as it opened and then fell. "Damn girl got a little too carried away," he said looking down at what had once been the room and the dinning room. I pulled the target towards him and saw Frank kicking off some derbies and waving away the smoke and dust lifting up. "little warning next time!" he shouted up then extended his hands. Simultaneously we pushed the target to down. Frank caught him and quickly slapped his mouth shut with duct tape and tied his arms and ankles.

"You better get out of here before the house gives way," I shouted back to the family. I turned and saw as the boy reaching out for a gun from one of the fallen guards. Next thing I knew there was a sharp pain at the side of my stomach and the women was yelling, crying out. My hand clasped were the pain radiated felling something wet seeped through my clothes. I looked up to see my arm extended, my gun firmly aimed at the boy, and the boy…The mother shrieked leaning over him. Pressing a hand over his bleeding shoulder.

His face was turned to me, his eyes staring directly at me, the gun laying on his open hand. "Lets get out of here!" Andy yelled as he grabbed me over the ribs and pulled me away. We landed with a small tumble and he helped me up as we ran over to the getaway cars.

Sirens were getting closer. Mai and the car had disappeared and on the lawn was Zane and Frank closing the trunk We all got into the car and Zane pealed out of the lawn giving a whoop. Then he drove passing one of the cop cars by millimeters. Frank leaned out the car window shooting at the tires of the police cars. "HAVE FUN SUCKERS!!" Zane yelled leaning over the window as Frank held the wheel steady. There were about 30 seconds of them shooting after us before the road behind us exploded.

Andy was busy lifting my legs and pressing the wound. "meet up point," he said to Zane who did a sickening turn were we all bumped against something. "Then we get you to a hospital," he said turning back to me

The meet up point was an abandoned gas station. It was dark and the others were there waiting. Anne quickly pressed a gauze over the wound and wrapped me up in bandages. Mai and Zane changed licenses plates on Franks car as Frank and Andy pulled out the guy form the trunk. "were the hell are those bastard?" he hissed kicking the car. 30 seconds later headlights pulled up and two suits got out of the car.

From the back seat the client stepped out looking pleased. "job well done," He said nodding over to the target. The two suits picked him up and threw him to the trunk of their car. "Money's here,' said the client handing Andy an expensive looking suitcase. "you can keep the suitcase," he joked. When none of us laughed he cleared his throat and looked over us. "shame you got hurt," he said once he looked over me. "I'll be sure to give your Boss a visit." He went on as he turned and headed back into his car. "after all you did a perfect job,"

The car sped off and Andy turned to us. "Lets get you to a hospital,"

"Your all done," said the nurse as she finished sewing me up. We had arrived to the only clinic were no one would ever ask questions. It was the official clinic for the ones who worked for the Underground Spiral. Here doctors and nurses worked, seeing and hearing horrific things and kept quiet. They never asked questions since they all knew too well from what the injuries came from. There were never papers to sign, or parents called. They never bothered with insurance cause they were the insurance.

And as long as they did their job correctly they stayed alive with a really good income. It was a win-win. We got treated and they got money.

The nurse had done everything so quickly you knew she was experienced with bullet holes. She pulled out the bullet numbing me, and then sewed me up. She gave me some pain killers that worked wonders and told me how to take care of it.

In about three or so hours we were on our way back. Three hours cause they insisted on having everyone checked. After all it was rare to have the son of the Boss, in the hospital so they liked having him around. The only time I remember of him being admitted there was during the funeral. He had disappeared with the Boss that day and then we were called cause he was in the operating room with slim chances of survival. Other than that either he had taken care of his own wounds or didn't get hurt.

"want us to drop you off?" Andy asked and I nodded feeling drowsy from the pills. "Tomorrow you can take off," Andy went on and I turned to him my eyelids heavy with sleep. "was this the last job?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled. And it was a kind smile, a real smile. Not like the ones he uses for business, or when he was flirting around, or when he was trying to cover up a lie. It was real. "It's _your_ last job Casey, you did well. Thanks."

I nodded feeling as if everything had been thrown off my shoulders. At that moment it was either the relief of hearing those word or the fact that I was just way too drugged up to actually notice the meaning behind his words…

**A.N: GASP!! What will happen next!? Stay tune for Chapter 11!! HAHAHAHA!! Okay so I'll try and keep writing them as quick as I can so I can post them sooner. Personally I really liked this chapter I hope you guys liked it as well **

**P.S. Don't forget to review…that little button there… I kind of have this goal I want to accomplish…but anyways Thanks bunches for those who have reviewed **


	11. Chapter 11

-1**AN: This is to all of you who are still putting up with this story and with my hateful updating. I am very truly sorry I made you wait as long as I did.**

**But this is to you, my lovely fans who took the time to sent me a PM. They were what I needed to sit myself down and write. **

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need it, we all know I don't own it, but I own this plot, and the characters, Andy, Boss, Mai, Zane, Rizz, Anne, Frank, and the Orosco Family.**

**Now without further ado…The story…**

Chapter 11

I entered the silent house from the back door trying to be as soundless as possible. However, the mixture of the painkillers and lack of sleep prevented me from doing as such. I stumbled over a hockey stick and suddenly began to panic. What if Derek was there? What if he confronted me about what had happened?

I gulped down the sudden urge to throw up and picked myself up, leaning against the basement door. There were soft whispers and I quickly decided to go upstairs. I did not feel like giving out explanations or seeing their worried faces. After all, tonight had been my last job. Everything would go back to normal and soon everyone would forget this ever happened, just like last time.

I was heading towards the stairs and stopped seeing him there. He was sitting on the last step hunched over, his head dropped into his hands. He still wore the same clothes that I had seen him with in the club and looked like he had been doing a lot of head starching. I thought for a second about what to do when his head suddenly came up. "Casey," he said his voice soft and shaky.

He stood and wiped his hands on the side of his pants. "Hey…" I answered lamely trying to keep my head leveled. For some reason there were all these thoughts racing around, all these different scenarios popping up. We stayed quiet and I mentally reminded myself about my reasoning. I had gone through all of this already and settled that nothing had happened. I was not about to go and steal my friends boyfriend. Especially when that said boyfriend was my stepbrother! And that said stepbrother was Derek nonetheless.

"Look Der-"

"I broke up with Sally!" he suddenly cut in leaving me staring wide eyed at him. Surely, the painkillers were getting to my head. For sure, I was starting to hear things. Things I actually wanted to be said. "What?" I spat finally finding my voice.

"I broke up with Sally," he said again and this time I knew I was not just hearing things and the painkillers were not making me delusional. "But. No you- Why?" I stuttered.

"Damn it Case! Why you asking why? You damn well know why!" He yelled then remembered the time looked around and lowered his voice. "No I don't know why," I replied taking it in and willing myself not to pass out from exhaustion. "I thought you really loved her." I went on. "Why would you do that?"

He looked at me disbelief in his eyes. "I did love her," he admitted looking away. "But then I figured that was just an excuse…I found out it wasn't love…because I wasn't sure how I felt about…" He paused looking at me. I blinked a couple of time trying to get enough oxygen to my brain. "About me?" I asked fearing his answer. "Well yeah, really I can't believe how someone who gets straight A's can't figure out something so simple," he joked.

"It's not simple!" I cried feeling my whole body tremble. I could not deal with this. I never wanted him to break it off with Sally. Well okay, I did, but not like that. It was too sudden. It was all too crazy. "Why can't it be simple?!" he cried back. "I like you, not her. Isn't simple as that?"

"NO!" I retorted.

"Well why not?" He asked his tone getting angry. "Why can't you let it be simple?"

"Because were family!" I finally yelled.

He stayed quiet looking bewildered. "NO!" He yelled back. "_Were_ not family Case. Were not."

I wanted to cry. I bit down on my bottom lip trying to prevent myself from bursting into tears. "but-" I tried. "But nothing," he finished smiling at me. My heart was about to leap out of my chest. It beat rapidly and at that second as he smiled at me all I wanted to do was grab him and kiss him. I turned away covering my face with one hand.

"Casey," he said in a soft tone. It was full of warmth and kindness. The same tone he would sometimes speak to Marty with. Yet there was something else there. I looked over to him and saw a faint pink gracing his cheeks. "I love you,"

I almost fell except that he was there holding me by the arms. I did not have time to react, or to even think. His lips crashed into mine and my mind went blank.

I melted under his firm grip. Kissed him back closing the gap between us with my body. His hands released their grip from my arms and I moved them around his neck. He slipped his arms around my waist holding me firmly against him. My whole body trembled, but not in the scared way. It was more like pleasant full of excitement. We came apart and he started to kiss the side of my face then traced my jaw and continued down to my neck.

I felt as if like I was on cloud nine. It felt like a dream, one I did not want to end. That was until I the memory of the club flashed through my head and destroyed everything. Suddenly I wasn't in cloud nine anymore; I was thrown an endless pit.

"NO!" I cried pushing him away roughly. He looked at me surprised and hurt. "I-I can't do this," I yelled backing up. "Why not Case? Why? Don't you love me?"

There was a soft prickle on the bridge of my nose. It was the same feeling as when your about to get a nose bleed or when water goes up your nose. That feeling that something bad was going to happen. "How can you talk about love?!" I cried my sounding more venomous, and accusative then I wanted. There was shock and deep pain in his eyes. I wanted to stop but the words kept pouring out like freaking word vomit.

"You!? You who doesn't even know his own emotions half of the time!"

"That's not true Casey!" he yelled back.

"Please Derek!" I scoffed. "You needed my help to write about your feeling for Sally! How can you say you love me? How can you be sure?!"

"I know myself a little better than you," he whispered his voice dripping with acid.

"Do you?" I asked on the verge of tears. "Can you really be sure about that Derek? Can you be sure you love me? You were sure you loved Sally, and look how that turned out!"

"That's a thing of the past!"

"That's exactly it! I don't want to be a thing of the past Derek!"

Tears started to spill. My head pulsed and everything around me danced. There was a sharp pain on my side and I only hoped the stitches hadn't come undone. "I don't want to be another girl Derek." I went on and saw how his face changed from anger to understanding.

"I want to be the only girl…I…" My voice failed and I dropped my face into my hands. "I really do love you…I know that now…But I just don't want to be another price…another girl to add to your list…"

He stepped lightly and his arms went gently around me. "I never wanted you to feel like that…and I am sorry," he said softly next to my ear. And there was sincerity in his words. "I don't want you to ever feel like you're a price." He went on. "I just want you to feel the same happiness I feel whenever I'm around you. I want you to smile at me, and only at me. I will never feel like this with any other girl…Casey"

I looked up tears still running down but from the sweetness in his words. The soft way he spoke. The love and sincerity he was showing me. I really couldn't blame this on the heat of the moment. And I didn't want to keep denying the fact that I had fallen in love with Derek. "Yes Derek?" I asked softly and saw a small smile grace his gorgeous face.

"I love you,"

With those words, he leaned down and kissed me with such passion and vigor that even Romeo and Juliet would be jealous of…

Sad to say our newly found love for each other was short lived. No not by another fight, I don't think I could handle seeing his pained face any longer. This time by our family.

Sure enough, the screams had woken up everyone and they had been watching us through the whole fight. Then as we started to kiss they dropped in with a simple 'ahem' and clearing of throat. The kids were peeking from the top of the stairs and whooped when we came apart.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Marty asked running down the stairs and wrapping her arms around our legs. We looked at one another unsure what to do. My face burned hot and slowly I forced myself to peel away from him. "Were not sure what's going to happen," I answer truthfully down at Marty.

She pouted her bottom lip and released us from her grasp. "Well you should, cause you guys are perfect for each other," she added in a way too advanced tone for a little kid.

"That might be true," Mom said speaking for the first time. I couldn't manage to look at her but once I did, I knew we were in deep trouble. She wore this forced smile. The type were her top lip becames a thin line and there was a something between pleasantness and anger in her expression. "We need to talk," George added hinting towards the kitchen. Miserably we headed inside Derek lacing his finger with mine and giving me one of those heart-stopping smiles. I squeezed his hand shooting for a smile of my own but only ending up with an even more worrisome expression.

"Hey mom!" I heard Lizzie call from the top of the stairs. I pause looking up and seeing her smile at me. "Don't go to hard on them,"

"After all," Edwin added a small and so much like Derek smirk on his face. "They are only two fools in love,"

He and Lizzie laughed and so did Marty. Mom seem to loosen some and I caught a small smile on George's face. "Your dead Ed!" Derek hollered back to them and they ran to their rooms laughing. I caught a small thankful smile on his lips and he caught my gaze. "Guess their right though," he said with another heart stopping smile. Surely, this wasn't a good thing for my heart.

Mom only nodded and went into the kitchen. We followed while George closed the door behind him. "I'll make us some coffee," she said sounding tired and irritated. She started to move around the kitchen while George helped. My whole body shook and I felt sick.

I took a seat on one of the stools and dropped my head on my hand. I felt Derek move besides me, taking my free hand lacing his fingers around mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back squeezing my hand slightly.

Mom sighted resting her hands on the island top and dropping her head. "I can't say I didn't saw this coming," she said softly adding a small chuckle at the end. "But I'm not sure if this is for the best, or how it will play out in the long run. But I must admit I'm happy that you guys finally came clean about your feelings."

She looked up at us and smiled. It was a sincere smile, which made us smile back. George came over setting a cup of coffee in front of her and taking small sips of his own mug. "Derek I would like to have a word with you," he said gesturing to the back door. Derek nodded untying our hands and following his dad out the back door.

They closed it leaving mom and me in the silent kitchen. "Mom," I said softly as she moved around the island and taking a seat where Derek had sat. She took my hand in hers and gently rubbed them. "Are you sure your okay with this?" I asked watching her fingers move around the back of my hand.

She sighted smiling gently. "I've always had my suspicions," she started. "At first I didn't want to admit it and would make up excuses saying that it was only a phase. Then I noticed how Derek watched you, how he looked when you were hurting, or how kind he was, some of the times. And I realized I wouldn't be able to stop it the feelings you have for each other."

She paused with tears on her eyes. I smiled biting my bottom lip trying not to cry. Then she gently cupped the side of my face in her hand and ran her thumb over my cheekbone. "My little Casey is growing up," she said softly her smile giving way to tears. "You always seem to fall for the same type and I didn't want the same thing to happen…back when your were with Andy,"

I dropped my head tears streaming down my face. "But I'm sure he wont hurt you. Derek is a good match for you, and even though you may fight I know you'll find a way to make up. I am happy for you Casey, you have my blessings,"

I started to cry harder holding her hand to my face. I kissed her palm as she kissed my on the forehead. Just then George and Derek came back in and instantly George came over giving me a strong and loving hug. I hugged back hard even though my stitches were stinging at my side.

Mom moved over and hugged Derek who hugged her back smiling brightly. Then our parents moved away and Derek and I embraced. "I think now is a good time to sleep," Mom said wrapping her arms around George's stomach. He held her in a one arm hug and Derek and I held hands. "To your rooms!" Mom ordered making sure to clearly ring out the S in rooms.

"Night mom, George," I said feeling happy and a little light-headed. "Night kids" they said sounding tired. They left to their room and Derek and I strolled up the stairs.

When we reached the top we stood there awkwardly not knowing if to head to our separate rooms or just one. "I think we should try and sleep," Derek said sounding a little awkward. He leaned down kissing me passionately on the lips. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him.

We came apart for air and he smiled looking a little shy. "I think I'm going to bed," he said softly before giving me another kiss. He started to make his way to his room and my hand suddenly shot out. I grabbed the back of his shirt and started down at the ground feeling blood rush up my face. "Stay with me," I said softly. I looked up and saw his cocky grin. "Not for that!" I quickly said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I just want you to stay with me. Will you?" He grinned as I laced my fingers with his and we entered the room.

Contrary to popular belief, no we did not have sex that night. I was too exhausted to even think and Derek, well he kind of dozed off once he hit the bed. I cuddled next to him and dozed off just as quickly.

The next morning when I woke up I was tangled in his arms and legs, squeezed close to him. I felt his breathing body and matched my breathing to his: calm and relaxed. Being tangled in his arms listening to him breathing made me feel like all happy and gushy. Not to mention safe and cared for. It felt like an eternity had passed from the last time I felt that happy, safe and warm.

I didn't want anything to break me from this moment so I just stayed there relaxing every muscle in my body watching his sleeping face. There were no other noises from the house even though it was way past ten. But it didn't matter as long as I was with Derek.

He moved moaning softly and I felt him wake up. He rubbed his eyes holding me tighter taking in deep breaths. "what time is it?" he asked still sounding sleepy.

"Not sure," I replied "let me check,"

I made an attempt to sit up only to have him pull me down. "No!" he said firmly sounding like a five year old. "it's just the time Derek," I said soothing climbing over him to look at the clock on the other side. "yeah, but if you see it then you'd have to get up and I don't feel like leaving this,"

I smiled resting on top of his chest. "I know what you mean but we still have to get up, and I don't know about you but I'm getting kind of hungry,"

He looked thoughtful wrapping his arms around my back. "now that you mention it I am kind of hungry," he said then lifted his head and grinned. "and I know exactly what I want,"

He toppled me over on my side and started to plant kiss after kiss on my lips and around my jaw and neck. I giggled as he blew softly every now and then. "geez Derek can you be any more cheesy?" I cried between giggles. He looked up with mock surprise. "does lovely Casey want me to?" he asked.

I laughed pushing him off. "I think I'll have to leave it for another time," I said giving him a small peck on the lips. I got up from bed and grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom to change. "you could have just done that here, I don't mind!" Derek called from the room. I rolled my eyes even though my lips were stretched out in a smiled.

By the time I went downstairs almost everyone was up. Derek was sitting in the island eating cereal out of the box, while mom was sipping coffee reading the paper. Lizzy and Ed were eating cereal while looking over the comics. Lizzy glanced up giving me small smile.

"morning dear," Mom said absently from behind the newspaper. "Morning mom," I said grabbing some yogurt from the fridge. "have you seen the morning paper?" she asked. "No, why is there something interesting?" I asked heading over to where she sat reading the newspaper.

"Well," she started, paused and looked up at me, while folding the newspaper back to the front page.

I glanced at the paper, blinked, my mind taking a few seconds to take in what I was looking at. My yogurt fell out of my hand. I blinked a couple of times trying to get enough oxygen back into my brain.

It wasn't a surprise that our whole midnight "party" was splattered all over the front page, we had actually counted on that. The thing that took me by surprise was the headline. **"Orosco Family Missing!"** It read in bold black letters. I took the paper continue reading it:

"Orosco Family, whose 17 year old daughter recently passed, and were scheduled to appear in court two days from today, have turned up missing. Family has been in a fierce battle with Club owner, Seik Magyar. Police have been looking into the kidnapping and have yet to come up with any leads. The house the Orosco family had been staying at had burned to leaving no trace of the kidnappers. The only thing left behind was a red bandana, with the words 'Red Game' written across. Police and investigations are at a stand still--"

"CASEY!"

I snapped back to reality meeting everyone's worried faces. I tried to smile but failed miserably. I brought a hand over my lips unable to speak. Or maybe it was to prevent me of blurting out everything inside of me. "Casey, what's wrong?" Mom asked reaching out towards me. I stepped back hitting against the counter. "what's going on?" she asked more firmly.

My bottom lip quivered and I looked down where my yogurt had fallen and created a total mess in the kitchen floor. "I--" I started "I need to leave!"

I ran out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything else.

I was up in my room digging through my closet. Panting I changed into some jean and a top slipped into my boots and continued to dig inside. "Case," Derek's worried voice came in. I looked up saw him worried look. "what's going on, why do you have to leave?" he asked. "What's with all the damn secrets?! What the hell are you doing out there?" He asked clearly looking like he was forcing himself not to yell out loud.

I found what I was looking for and stood up. I saw his eyes widen in horror at what I was holding. "It's just a gun, don't look so surprised." I said finding shocking how calm I sounded. To tell the truth I was feeling extremely calm. There was only one thought going through my mind at that moment, 'find the family'. It was the only thing moving my body, the only thing that fueled my insides.

I went over stood in front of Derek and started him directly in the eye. "Please ask Lizzie," I said softy. The I pressed a gun to his chest. His expression calmed and he actually smiled at me. That made me smiled back and then his hand went over mine. "take care of our family, Der." I said and he nodded leaning down and planting a tender kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and I walked past him and down the stairs. Mom was waiting for me downstairs, with George, Lizzie and Ed. "Mom," I said hiding the gun on the small of my back. She looked up at me looking sad but somehow seemed to understand. "Please be safe," she said taking me in long hug. I hugged her back, hard clinging on to the back of her shirt. "I will Mom," I replied. "I'm going to end this one and for all."

**AN: So there you go, new chapter. I'm super sorry for the super- outrageously late update. Most of you must hate me by now, and I'm so so sorry. But life has this annoying habit of always sneaking up and kicking you in the back.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sappiness, kind of thing, I guess we needed it by now. So there you go. Chapter 12, very soon. I'll get working on it right away.**


	12. Chapter 12

****Please head over to my profile for some updates. ****

**Disclaimer: after so long you'd think people would get the idea…but to cover my own butt: I don't own Life With Derek. I do own this plot and the characters: Andy, Rizz, Zane, Mai, Anne. Frank, Boss, and Lori (Loraine). Please no stealing. L**

**AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Oh god, I think I have officially become crazy.**

**Yes, chapter 12 is _finally_ up!!! Something I have been trying to do for a while now. Um, I know it's pretty late, but I hope everyone had good holidays and all that.**

**Hope your year started out on a good note. Personally the first of the year couldn't have been more crazy for me. My family and I took a trip to Cali. Decided at a moments notice. **

**This year I think I will finally put to rest this fanfic with another or so update. But till then, I hope everyone keeps reading and enjoying my writing, and please continue to put up with me and the crazy long wait for updates. My brain is kind of dead right now with all the cold.**

**Any who, a special thanks to JENJEN. You are awesome.**

**And a humongous thanks to all those who read and support this crazy story and continue to read it.**

**You guys are great.**

**Thank you so much for all the comments.**

**And without anymore stalling…I present thee, chapter 12:**

I left my family giving them a few pointers on safety. There wasn't any evidence they would go out for my family, but one can never be too sure and I was making sure they were as safe as I could leave them. Then I got into the Prince and drove off towards the cabin.

There was only one car parked outside, waiting in silence among the tress. I walked up to the cabin feeling nervous, my hand shaking, cold and wet. I paused before entering not knowing what to do. My body was only running on adrenaline, with my mind set out to find the family. But how?

I couldn't very well go barging in. Well maybe I could, but then again they were four trained assassins in there. And old friends. How could I shot at them. Point my gun to them. I wouldn't be able to even pretend to be tough, well only against Andy, cause he deserved a good scare and beating by me, but to the others? They, like me, were just following orders, I couldn't blame them for what they did, or are doing. Unlike me none of them had a family to return to, and they had to do anything to survive.

"This sucks!" I cried out loud kicking the dirt. I slumped against the car dropping my head in my hands. I had no idea what to do. I had no plan. And there was very little chance of being able to find the family by myself.

"YO!"

A loud voice called and quickly I looked up to see a tired looking Zane leaning against the doorframe. He yawned rubbing his face. "what the hell you doing here?" he asked sounding like he had just woken up. And by the way his hair was sticking all over his head, and his clothes were a mess, it was clear he had just woken up. "and so early,"

"It's past 12," I said walking up to him. He entered the cabin groaning rubbing his forehead. I followed close behind closing the door. "Only you can wake up so damn early after a job like that." he said dropping down on the couch. "I take it everyone is asleep." I said looking around the silent house. "guessed right," he said, his voice muffled by cushions.

I walked around not knowing if weather to continue the conversation or get right to the point. Finally I made up my mind. I had to ask. I couldn't waste any more time. I had to know where they had the family. I _needed_ to get to them. "hey Zane" I said turning towards him. When he didn't respond I walked over and of course, found him completely asleep. "typical," I breathed dropping my shoulders.

"Zane wake up," I went on shaking his leg. "I need to ask you something. Zane."

"good luck waking him up," a voice floated. I looked over to the stairs and found Anne smiling tiredly at me. "what are you doing here so early?" she asked stretching and letting out a loud yawn. "It's almost one," I said. "oh, well then," Anne replied smiling sheepishly. "better get the coffee ready then, yeah?"

"Anne," I said slowly watching as she made her way to the kitchen. "I need to ask you something,"

"yeah, what is it?" she asked as she fiddled around grabbing the coffee maker and filling it with water. "where's the family?"

"which family?" she asked turning on the coffee maker. I sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "you know which one," I replied.

"Case, we've dealt with lots of family's and it'd really help if you tell me which one. Give me specifics, details." She said turning to me.

"okay Anne," I said looking her straight in the eye. "the Orosco Family. Our last job, just last night."

She blinked at me. "what do you want to with them?" she asked sounding truly baffled as to why I was asking about them. I rolled my eyes feeling my patience start to thin out. "where are they?" I asked. Anne raised an eyebrow to me, then shrugged. "probably being transported to some undisclosed location, in Europe or something." She said. "what makes you think I know,"

I was taken aback. I was pretty sure she'd at least hint me to the location. I knew that none of them would come out and say it, especially since I had resigned a few hours ago. But I knew she would help me, in some way or another. "Anne," I said softly. "I need to know where they are at,"

She looked at me like I had monkeys hanging around my face. "Well go and ask the police if your so interested," she replied sounding annoyed.

"Look!" I said raising my voice. "I know you guys took them!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO DAMN SURE OF THAT?!" she barked back sounding really pissed. "THIS!" I hissed throwing paper over to her.

She gave me a cold glare before looking down. My hands were cold and every now and then shivers ran down my spine. Anne was always so calm and had a good control of her emotions. For her to yell back and glare was rare, and it usually meant something was deadly wrong. There was something she was hiding. Something that made her be tense and ready to bite anyone heads off. Something big.

"we didn't do this," she said softly although there was still an edge to her voice. "what the hell Anne," I said pounding the counter. "I know you guys did it. Your hiding something, I know it. Now please lets just cut the crap and tell me where you have them."

"check the picture again," she said handing me back the paper. I took it eyeing her curiously. She sounded genuinely sincere, and something at the back of my mind told me she wasn't lying. Well at least about not having burnt the house. "Burning things isn't our style," she went on. "and," she pause.

I scanned the picture in the newspaper trying to figure out what she meant. "none of us, use the word mom,"

There was a pain in her words and even though her lips were smiling she looked about ready to cry. I saw it and felt a thousand years old. Written in the ashes of the house, were the pole stood holding the bandana as a flag were the letter: M.O.M.

The paper fell out of my hands. I held onto the countertop for support. My whole body was shaking as the realization we all feared settled onto me. _They_ had them.

Silence.

Nothing but a heavy silence surrounded us. There were all this questions going through my head. Different emotions, plans, strategy's circled me making actually feel nauseous. I gulped back pushing out the question that really matters. "why?"

"that is secret to you now Casey," Anne replied and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "you are no longer part of the team."

"I DON'T CARE!" I cried turning to up at her. She meet my eyes then quickly looked away. "I need to know! Please Anne, tell me!"

"I CAN'T" she yelled back her shoulders shaking. She still didn't meet my gaze. "just tell me, please!" I begged. "DAMMIT CASEY!" She yelled "ONCE YOU KNOW THERE IS NO TURNING BACK" She yelled turning to me. "ONCE I TELL YOU, IT'LL BE OVER! YOU'LL BELONG TO _HIM_ AGAIN!" her bottom lip quivered for a moment as she stopped talking. "You just gained your freedom. You just gained your family back. If I tell you they will always be in danger, and you wont be able to get out again."

She covered her eyes with one hand looking away. Tears started to push out dripping down my face. Anne's shoulder shook but she made no noise. I couldn't tell weather she was really crying or trying really hard to hold the tears in.

She was right.

There was nothing I could do. If I really wanted to know I'd be pulled back in. My family would always be in danger. I couldn't do that to them. And I didn't want to belong to anyone ever again. I didn't want a power hungry sadist controlling my family and me.

But I _needed_ to end this. I _needed_ to set everything right, and to end it once and for all.

"Anne," I said cleaning away some stray tears. " I want to know," I said. She turned to me looking horrified. I felt like I was signing away my life, which was right on the money. "no way, that's crazy!" she said sounding really horrified. She knew what I was doing.

I gave her a little smile, hoping she'd understand. "I know what I'm doing," I said. "it feels like I'm handing away my freedom for a piece of cheese . But I need it, you see. I need that cheese to be able to run in this crazed up maze. And this time I wont be running in circles. I'm running to put an end to it all."

Anne's jaw actually dropped. She blinked closing her mouth and blinked again. She tried to say something but no words came out. She looked away putting a hand over her lips probably wondering if I was for real, or she needed to strap me down drive me to the nearest hospital and check me into the loony bin.

I wasn't able to say anything, and the awkward silence returned. That was when a loud uncontrollable laughter broke out somewhere behind us.

I jumped and then turned a hand over my heart breathing fast, trying to recover from the shock. Zane was the one laughing. I rolled my eyes thinking, _I should have known_ but somehow I felt relived almost thankful he started to laugh when he did.

By the time his laughter died down to gasps he was on his back holding his stomach. "ah damn," he breathed sitting up. "that has to be the cheesiest speech you have ever given,"

He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. I smiled back knowing what he said was something like a compliment. "but she's right," another voice chimed in.

We all turned to find Mai, and Frank standing by the stairs. "with all this yelling who could sleep," Mai went on seeing the question on my face. "sorry," Anne said and I heard her moving around pulling out cups. "We need to end this," Mai went on as they came closer. "One way or another, we all need to end this, and get our freedom back,"

"The only way to get freedom here is to get shot," Frank said as Anne handed him his cup of coffee. "no, it isn't," Anne said quietly.

We all turned to her. "how else can we gain our freedom?" Zane asked coming over standing next to me. Anne smiled a weird devious smiled. "by luring out the tiger."

She pulled out a pile of papers dropping them in front of us with a _ploof._ Well all stared down. In front of us were a pack of official looking papers. Papers that seem to belong in police offices, and courts. Courts…

"Anne this is!" I chocked unable to believe what was in front of me. She smiled. "yup," she took the papers folding them. "our freedom, and the family's"

She gave me a slight wink and I knew this was it. I was in. Again.

"now the only thing to do is wait," Frank said sipping from his coffee cup. "for the tiger to take the bait."

We didn't wait long. Almost after those words have been said the door creaked open. "guess I was expected," said none other than lovely, young, and psycho Rizz. She entered the house walking calmly taking her time to look around. She wrinkled her nose, sniffing the air, and then looked surprise when she caught a glimpse of the pictures. "Eeewww," she said inspecting them. She stuck out her tongue pushing down the pictures. The glass shattered as she continued to tip them over. One by one.

"Rizz, please don't go making a mess," Anne said her voice calm but edged sharp like steel. Rizz looked over at us innocently batting her eyes. "oh Anne," she said sweetly. "this place is already crap. I'm doing a favor by finishing it off."

"you plan to burn this one down too then?" Zane asked. Rizz smiled angelically shrugging and looked away. "I do like to burn things," she said dropping another frame adding a very innocent "oops."

She paused over one and I could almost see her finger shake while hovering over the frame. "The past can get to you like that," I said knowing the exact same feeling she was having. She turned to me furious, glaring, almost burning holes through me.

"the past is nothing but shit." she said her tone dripping with acid. "nothing good comes from living in the past, which is why you have to go."

She turned pulled out her gun and held it steady, pointing it at us. "you need us honey," Anne said pulling out her own gun. We all did the same ready to let all hell break loose at a blink. "you know you can't kill us." Anne went on. Mai continued to glare but she knew it was true. When the time came she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger.

"true," she said and I was surprised that she would admit to her weakness. "_I_ wont be able to kill you but then again," she paused as a couple other suits came in. "they will."

The windows around us shattered and we all dove for protection. A high pitch whistle made my ears hurt so bad I could almost feel like my brain was spilling into two. My gun dropped out of my shaking hands as white an black spots started to dance in front of my eyes. There was a cry as other guns fell to the ground in muffled thumps. I looked over and saw Mai fall to her knees looking up. Her body trembled then she dropped to the floor like a stone.

"MAI!" Zane yelled but sounded a million miles away. Frank was next to her first lifting her body into his arms. I couldn't move. My whole body was heavy and the next second I was on my hands and knees staring at the hardwood floor. Tears streamed from my eyes and it was becoming more and more hard for me to breath.

"LIKE MY LITTLE GIFT?!" Rizz yelled but like Zane she too sounded miles and mile away. Gritting my teeth I made a quick scan around saw Zane limp on his side. I couldn't tell whether he was breathing or not. Blinking I turned to the other side where Frank had passed out over Mai. Mai was on her back her eyes looking blankly to the ceiling and blood running down her lips where she had bitten herself.

"I MADE IT JUST FOR YOU GUYS!" Rizz yelled sounding sickly amused. _"like father like daughter."_ I thought bitterly my vision starting to darken. "NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO!" Rizz yelled as my arms gave and my whole body hit against the cold wood floor. "IS WAIT FOR BIG BROTHER!"

I lost consciousness to her loud maniac laughter.

(Derek's point of view)

Derek sat silent on his bed looking down at the gun in his hands. Lizzie sat in his computer chair swinging her legs back and forth.

He had learned everything. Now he knew Casey's past, now he understood all her actions, her motives for what she did, and the secret that always seemed to surround her. "Derek?" Lizzie asked softly. He looked up to see her frowning down at the gun. "Did Casey ever say if the debt was paid?"

"I honestly don't know," he replied setting the gun aside. "I always thought that it was easy," Lizzie went on her voice shaking. "I thought that after she had done all those jobs they would leave us alone! Why did they come back? Why are they doing this to us?"

Derek shrugged and saw Lizzie drop her head in her hands. Her small shoulders shook and something closed in his throat. "You can ask Casey when she comes back" He said softly hoping that would calm her. He really couldn't deal with tears. Couldn't deal with girls crying. "but what if she doesn't come back?" Lizzie cried. "what if she is forced to stay there or worse! What if,"

Her voice died down and she started to cry louder and harder. Sighing Derek stood and walked across the room. He kneeled down drawing her into him. She uncovered her face rested her forehead on his shoulder and gripped his shirt. "what if she dies?" she asked softly between tears. "what if I lose my sister?"

"She wont die," He replied pushing down the knot in his throat. "She's not an idiot to die. She will-"

His voice failed him when something stung in his throat. "she'll be back," he said his voice soft and raspy. "You'll see. She's going to come back with that smile of hers and all he un-needed knowledge and over achieving attitude. She'll be back here with us."

Lizzie sniffled letting out a gentle giggle. "you're so head over heels for her," she said pulling away. He stared at her feeling blood rise up his cheeks. "well I guess," he said scratching the back of his head. He looked away then shrugged. "yeah, I really am. But you better not say a word to her understand!"

Lizzie giggled and he felt more relaxed. Really he was no good at the whole drama thing.

(Casey's point of view)

I was lost in a dream.

A sheep dream.

Big white, fluffy, sheep's, baaing while moving forward. They were warm and soft to the touch. I was riding one. Resting letting the rhythm of it's step rock me to sleep. I was so conferrable sleeping there and so tired that I actually thought of never getting up. But of course that was before the sheep suddenly decided to jump and I was sent back hitting against something cold and hard. I looked up ready to fry the sheep into a nice barbeque when I saw it chewing at some books and papers. _My_ books and papers!

"No sheep that's my English homework!" I cried sitting up. My eyes flew open as I realized it had just been a dream. A throbbing pain on the back of my head made me squeeze my eyes shut. "You okay Case?" Anne's voice floated in.

I opened my eyes and saw Anne looking concerned. "head hurts," I said then gave her a quick smile. She smiled back only as a reflex, not a real smile. She was worried looked away and I saw we were on the back of a trailer.

Well it was more like a moving truck, those from U-haul. The small one. It was pretty dark except for the few rays of light that managed to sneak in through cracks on the tuck. I could see the others sitting around, could manage to make out their faces, their worried expressions. Frank was sitting to one side drumming his fingers on the metal floor. He looked tired, distant. His eyes meet mine and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Anne sat back on the other side sighing softly closing her eyes. Zane was on the same side as Anne and Mai was asleep on his lap. Her lip was slightly swollen but there was no more blood coming out and she looked relatively calm. Zane was watching her stroking her hair pulling back loose strands that fell every now and then whenever we hit another bump.

I crawled over fearing if I stood up I'd end up getting to know the floor really well. "Zane," I said softly. He looked up fear in his eyes. "she hasn't woken up," he said softly, his voice hoarse and I could make out where tears had stained his cheeks. "she'll wake up," I said gently then drew him into a hug.

I pulled away giving him a smile which he smiled back to. Then I sat between him and Anne. "what's next?" I asked her. We all knew where we were headed. We all knew if we didn't come up with a good idea, and escape plan we might as well be singing our last goodbyes.

"well," she said scratching the back of her head. "with psycho up front and her little 'present' we can't do much." she said adding air quotes to present. "but no were not going to our deaths,"

At this Frank turned to us. "how the hell can you say that?" he asked sounding mad. He wasn't raising his voice but there was an edge to his voice. "Because or chivalry is about to arrive," Anne replied calmly.

The breaks gave a sickening squeal and the truck came with a hurling stop. We were all thrown around and I figured on what I had hit earlier during the dream. Muffled voices from the front, I could make out Rizz's voice shouting out commands, and cursing like there was no tomorrow. I rubbed my head and heard bullets start to ring out. A couple actually pierced through the truck walls. Frank pulled me aside as one bullets came close to leaving me deaf and dead.

We all flattened on the ground covering our heads, hoping Rizz was too distracted and wouldn't suddenly think of blowing the whole thing up.

Finally silence.

We all strained our ears, trying to hear voices, movements, anything. Footsteps made us all tense. Movement as someone outside messed with the lock, then a shot rang out and the doors were pulled open.

Sunlight poured in blinding me for a second as I tried to focus on the dark figure by the door. "you guys still alive?" I heard him ask and I let out the breath I had been holding in. "Barely!" Zane barked but I could hear the relieve and excitement in his voice.

"Andy thought you would miss the party," Anne said picking herself up. "sorry, but I got held up with some business," he replied sweetly. He sounded different. Hyped with adrenaline and the joy of shooting made him sound dark and frankly like a maniac. He was sounding like that but somehow relaxed.

"Frank, Casey?" he asked. "could have left some fun for us," Frank said standing and helping me stand. He still sounded mad but he was hyper on adrenaline and he sounded somewhat like the usual Frank. "I'm good," I replied dusting myself.

I turned to him to give him a thankful smile and saw him looking at where Zane was holding onto the still sleeping Mai. "Zane," Andy said softly. Zane only looked down at his sister and I felt like a weight dropped to my stomach. "Shit!" Andy cursed jumping onto the trailer and coming over kneeling next to Mai.

"Anne," he said turning to her and throwing a gun to her. Anne gave a brief nod grabbing the gun, jumping down. I saw her turn and heard her running to the front of the moving truck. "How long has she been out?" Andy asked resting Mai on her back and tilting her head back. "Couple hours," Zane replied sounding scared. Andy went on to check her pulse and I found myself grabbing a hold of Franks arm.

"Andy?" I squeaked. "is she…"

Andy shook his head and we heard running footsteps then Anne jumped on came over to us and handed Andy what looked like a syringe. "I only found one," She panted.

"Good enough," Andy said taking it. He pulled off the top, and squirted out the air. "Zane hold her head tilt it to one side and keep it there." Andy ordered. "Frank, Casey, each of you hold her down."

We did as we were instructed Frank holding one side me the other. Zane tilted his sister head to the side as Andy gently ran his finger up and down the side of her neck. "there," he said softly keeping his finger on one point and then he pushed in the needle.

The liquid started to drain from the syringe and Mai's body tensed. Before the liquid was all gone Mai's eyes flew open her chest filled with air. She gasped out a cry of pain and started to try and move, started to scratch at the floor. Finally Andy pulled out the needle and he nodded at us to let go.

Mai was crying and Zane pulled her up to his arms. She gripped the back of his shirt crying loudly. "lets get out of here," Andy said after he had ruffled Mai's messy blond curls. "we still have business to attend."

We all nodded as he meet each an every single ones eyes. Mai was sniffling holing back her tears. Zane stood up and before Mai could stand up Frank lifted her up in his arms.

We all jumped down and headed to his car. As we passed the front of the truck I saw a couple of the suits limp on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding each of them. Rizz was leaning against the hood of the car. She didn't turn to us as we went by. She didn't even seem to acknowledge we were there.

"Were are we going?" I asked after we had piled into the car and Andy drove off. "where are we is more like the question," Anne said and I noticed there was nothing around us but dessert. "were at a base." Andy replied sounding quietly. "Boss made it to get rid of…well anything and not be bothered with. A cemetery,"

I scanned our surroundings and as far as the eye could see there was nothing but sand.

"So where are we heading?" Mai asked. She looked worse than death, but at least she could talk. She was till alive. She was sitting across all of us. Andy had the 5 passenger standard car. He was driving, Anne was sitting on the passenger seat. Frank, Zane, Mai and I were on the back. The boys on either side of me with Mai sitting on her brothers lap her legs outstretched over Frank and me.

"wanna go to the hospital?" He asked and she shook her head. "then were going to finish this,"

Andy explained all the questions that lingered in our minds. He told us the cabin had been burnt down and on the ash the letters M.O.M were written. The papers, that had been stolen from the job were hidden. Anne had hidden them in a secret compartment installed by Andy and her that same morning.

Rizz's 'present' was newly developed technology by the Boss. It's high pitch sound damaged a persons brain. About two minutes of it makes you permanently deft. About another 30 seconds and we would all need a happy trip to the ear doctor. Another minute to add an we'd all have a happy trip to the grave.

The sound affects people differently. For example it made me feel like gravity increased, pummeling me to the ground. For Mai, it was enough to affect her brain. A little longer and she would have fallen into a coma and nerve woken up.

I saw Mai tense up as Andy said it. The injection Andy had given her worked like an antidote. Rizz was only carrying one.

"She wasn't going to kill you," He said and I meet his eyes through the rearview mirror. "She had only one antidote cause she knew how it'd affect either of the twins. She took this road so I could catch up to you. And she didn't have her suits too armored cause she wanted me to take them out with ease."

"so are we suppose to thank her?" Zane asked sounding bitter. He wasn't ready to hear that Rizz's never had intentions of killing us. Not after being so close to loosing his sister to her sick games. "No, not yet." Andy said grinning to himself.

"do you know where the family is at the?" I asked. "I have a guess," Andy said as we entered the main freeway. "a guess?" I asked hoping he'd continue. "yeah, I haven't been to the Boss's house in a while but I figure it was Rizz who caught the family and she is the one whose keeping them."

"Your saying were playing by her rules then?" Anne asked. "looks like my little sister is finally putting her cards on the table." Andy replied sounding amused, his eyes dark with excitement. "this is going to be one fun game."

(Rizz's point of view)

The helicopter picked her up where her brother had left her. It took her back to the house, back to her fathers house. She took a deep breath before knocking against the large oak doors. "come in," her father said from inside. Calmly rolling her shoulder back she stepped in greeting her father with a slight bow of the head.

"I heard you had fun out there," he said. "the usual." she replied matching his cool, and steel tone. "you lost your prey to a silly little boy," he went on. Rizz shrugged meeting his eyes and smiled at his glare.

She loved to play around. She loved to make people mad. She love the adrenaline rushes, loved how people could get so worked up with just the right words being said. She especially loved when she was able to practice all her tricks with her father.

She had never known a men, more paranoid, and with such little control over his temper, and emotions like her father. Her brother Andy was fun, but he had better control of his emotions than their father did. All except when it came to his dear mother. And that subject had always been fun until he learned how to protect himself of it.

"he may be silly dear father but that little boy has somehow outsmarted you for many years," she said. Anger flashed in her fathers eyes and a sudden pain in her chest made her double over gasping for breath. Letting out her breath in a hiss she glared up to her father. He showed her small black device almost like the remote for a car alarm.

"like?" he cooed before chucking. Rizz drew her breath in pulling her self straight. "you do know he wont ever do as you wish. Not until he finds his dead little mommy," She said, knowing it probably meant another punishment, enjoying the look of anger and something like fear in his eyes. Repetitive stings and she was on her hands and knees fighting back tears, her breaths shallow and ragged.

When her breathing leveled she couldn't help but start laughing. "afraid?" her father asked and she started to laugh even louder. "of you?" she spat back, standing. "Please,"

They stared at each other, waiting for one to lower their defense. "who would be scare of a coward?" she finished.

The pain in her chest returned and she gripped the fabric of her shirt gasping for breath. Her throat was closing, white and black splotches danced in her eyes. Sweat broke over her brow her body shaking turning colder. "Never," the boss hissed. "disrespect me again. Or next time the only way you'll be leaving is inside a body bag."

The pain ceased and she sucked in breath almost tipping over. She held steady gulping back the urge to puke. "leave," he said.

Pursing her lips into a tight line she nodded her head and straightened. She was by the door ready to leave when he spoke. "Your brother might be an idiot," he said. She paused her hand over the doorknob listening to her father. He always tried to play the same card.

The only true card that he had over her. "but as long as he can't find his mom I have him, and he **will** be the next leader. You will never have power,"

Rizz smiled shrugging her shoulders in a 'oh-so-casual' way. One other thing she loved: a good challenge.

"will see about that," she replied under her breath. Then without another word she opened the door and strode out. "we'll see who gets the body bag in the end, dear Daddy."

(Casey's point of view) 

We arrived to another safe house'. Though the word 'house' was a far stretch and so was 'safe'. It actually was an old abandoned factory in the most god-awful looking neighborhood in the world.

There Andy killed the engine and we all burst out stretching out the knots from our bodies. Being coop up between two guys was bad enough, and to add a 16 year old, for about 3 hour car trip. I was ready to rip out my hair. Or bite someone's heads off, whichever came first.

"where after this?" Frank asked. "first thing first," Andy said opening the car trunk. He started to pull out gun after gun. He handed Frank a couple and then Anne. "Twins," he said closing the trunk. "there fun things for you guys in the factory. Frank, car inside here are the keys,"

"you seem to have forgotten me," I said stretching my hand for a gun. He grinned looking smug. "didn't plan to see you so soon," he said not bothering to hide the pride from his tone. "I didn't plan to see your face for a long time either," I said matching his pride. "but then your crazed up fruit loop of a sister pulled some pretty dumb tricks."

"Guess I'll have to thank her then," He replied with a smile. He place two guns on my hand and I grinned unable to hold back. "by the way Andy," Anne said. "what have you been up to? Did you get any sleep?"

Andy was quiet for a moment looking down at the gun he was holding. I stared at him hoping he'd get uncomfortable and spill. Of course it only works on children and not assassins who are trained in keeping their mouth shut. I turned away giving up when he said, in a soft whisper: "I found her,"

Surprised I turned but he was already walking away heading inside the factory. Anne and I exchanged a quick glance. She looked as surprise as I was and there was a proud, and happy smile on her face. That confirmed my theory. He had done it. He had found his mother.

"First thing we have to do is get back the old guy," Andy explained as we all got prepared. We were going the whole nine yards with bullet vest, guns ranging from small to big, head sets, and anything else we could throw in. But we keep things more simple than those guys in the cop movies you see on T.V. I would be crazy trying to run around with one of those huge backpacks. Though the others could have probably handled I was in no way strong enough to lug it around.

So instead I piled myself with guns and a couple of bombs the twins were willing to share. "they have him in the club, underground." Andy went on spreading some blue prints on the ground. "This here is the room. There is only one door. Two will go in and get the guy. That'll be Frank and Zane. Us four will be on opposite ends of the hallway. Mai and Anne your team will be in charge of blowing up the other side. Casey and I will be guarding the other side. That's our exit. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. "How about their security. Cameras and such?" Zane asked pulling out a small laptop and flipping it open. "pretty easy," Andy replied. "System isn't all that great, I'm sure you'll have no trouble in getting us in."

Zane nodded already typing on the laptop. "guards?" Mai asked concentrating on the blueprints. She had been getting better. Had dozed off while in the car and looked like she was 85% recovered. She noticed me looking at her and smiled. "I can't wait to play," she said grinning wide.

I grinned back and we knocked fists. "About 50." Andy replied folding up the papers. "He probably doubled his security since he got word were still alive,"

We all stood ready rain fire. "one more thing," he said. "this time keep the casualties to a minimum, I don't feel like making too much news tonight."

Needless to say we were all pretty much shocked. Andy not wanting to make a scene? That was new. Apparently even to the others who seem lost for words. Mai frowned scratched her head. "You sure we have out Andy?" she whispered to her brother, but it was loud enough for all of us to hear. Mai was never much of a whisperer. "Still me," Andy said a light pink brushing his cheeks. "hurry up," he ordered but the effect was totally ruined by the pink in his cheeks. After exchanging a glance and stifling down a laugh we all followed him out to the cars.

"This all cause you found her?" I asked as we dropped a few covers in the trunk. We had to move our luggage on way or another. And yeah maybe the trunk of the car wasn't the best place to throw a guy in, but it was better than having him fly off during one of Zane's crazy turns. Andy shrugged. "this new you is kind of refreshing."

He blushed. Turned a crimson red. I giggled as he looked away embarrassed closing his hand over his mouth. "I wont tell anyone," I joked. He turned to me narrowed his eyes. "wanna keep me all to yourself?" he asked sounding as proud and smug as he looked. He flashed me a killer smile and I stuck out my tongue narrowing my eyes. "thanks but no," I replied. "you see there's this guy."

His eyebrows raise and the corner on his mouth stretched. "well then cheers to you!" he said lifting his gun like giving a toast. He then banged the top of the car and shouted: "lets hit it!"

We all cheered and whooped in response.

"Casey go in at the signal," Zane's voice came through the headset. "three…two…"

A faint beep and I moved in keeping my gun ready, all my senses alert. There was no one guarding the back door. Zane had hacked the cameras, giving us the perfect amount of coverage. Andy kicked the door open and the four of us went in.

The guards took notice and came at us. Andy shot one on the knee while knocking another in the face with his elbow. Mai threw a couple of bombs up and they exploded about mid way into clouds of smoke. I lifted the bandana over my nose the goggles over my eyes. Andy signaled and I heard the others move away, while I moved closer to Andy.

"Stay alert," Andy instructed just as a shot was fired and there was a soft grunt. I keep close watching Andy silently moving in front of me. The smoked gave us enough cover so we quickly went down the flight of stairs and towards the basement where our target was being held, the thing is it only lasted about three minutes. By the time we came to the door leading downstairs it was already thinning out and the guards got wind of what we were up to.

Footsteps behind me and then something hard hit me against the head. I fell to my knees looking up to see one the guards with a police baton. He lifted the baton I flinched but then a shot and the guard fell back eyes wide. "can you stand?" Andy asked. I touched the back of my head didn't feel any blood and nodded. He helped me up.

"report," Andy said into the headset. We were back to back. I was facing down the stairs while Andy looked at the large hall covered in smoke.

A blast followed by Mai's crazy laugh meant the girls had already reached down to the hall. A few seconds of static followed and then Franks calm voice filtered through. "got him."

"Understood." Andy replied then: "Zane get up here with Casey,"

I couldn't help but look back at him wondering what he was up to. Andy deviating from a plan. Rare. Really, really rare. And then again this was a whole bran new Andy who had many more tricks up his sleeve. "Wait what are you going to do?" Zane asked sounding surprised. "wait never mind. I'll be right up there,"

"Case," Andy said softly and it took me a second to realize he wasn't talking through the mic. "Take the others out, I'll be with you in a little."

"I'll do that," I said not wanting to push the subject any further. He left and I turned to keep a lookout. Andy had just shared his leadership. Something he had never done. "don't do anything stupid, and don't die," I said it through the headset.

Andy laughed gently and said, "Hell no. I don't plan on dying for a long time."

He was gone in a matte of seconds, disappeared into thinning smoke that lingered about and up the stairs. Zane came up patting me lightly on the shoulder, he smiled and I smiled back and we stood there wondering in silence as to what Andy was doing or even thinking.

"do you think…"Zane started off, speaking gently, carefully choosing his words. "it's cause of his mom?"

I stared at him, sighing gently. "can be the only…"

That was as far as I got before a loud, heart lurching explosion sent me forwards hitting the ground. Instinctively I wrapped my arms over my head in protection as derbies and dust started to fly over head. There was a numbed silence all around me then static crackled in my headset. "Sorry," Andy's voice came in sounding surprised and even a little stressed.

I lifted my head and saw Zane, wrapped into a ball, close to the wall. "fucking Andy," he hissed into the headset. "give a warning next time, dammit!"

"everyone to the cars." Andy said ignoring Zane's complaint. He was already recovered. Sounding bossy as normal. "Our job here is finished."

Zane and I exchanged a glance. He shrugged standing and dusting himself. I followed his lead and we both headed out.

"Report," Andy ordered through the headset. "Zane and Casey, here. We are both out heading to the east car. Over," I reported. "Mai, Anne, and Frank here. Parking lot, were about to finish." Frank said and there were some movement as they stuffed our client into the back of the car. Over,"

"Right, new orders," Andy said. Zane stopped so suddenly I bumped into him falling down on my butt. "jeez, Zane, don't stop like that," I said waiting for him to stretch out his hand and help me up. When he didn't I looked up and found him stiff straight staring at something in front of him.

_'what is he looking at?'_ I wondered peeking from behind his legs. A women. He was looking at a women. And before everyone jumps the gun and think it was Andy's mother, let me just say it wasn't. The women had Andy's raven black hair but she looked more our age than anything. Far too young to have a kid, well at least too young to have a 17 year old.

"what's going on guys?" Andy asked through the mic. He hadn't said anything and the emergency in his voice meant he was probably hiding somewhere behind us, in case there was trouble. "a girl," I said still staring at the black hair girl.

Zane was like a statue with human eyes. He didn't even blink and his jaw was slightly dropped. "A hot girl," he said in a love-struck tone. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help and look back at her. She was exceptionally beautiful. "a girl?" Andy asked in surprise. "you do that whole scene for a _girl_? You are pathetic Zane keep moving. Listen up guys for--"

"That's not it Andy," Zane hissed. "she's standing by the car. "leaning against it," I corrected. I was still on the floor watching as she raised the cigarette in her hand to her lips and then blew out the smoke in one large cloud.

The move was so elegant, so proper that had me kind of dumbstruck for a moment. "by our car?" Andy asked. "uh-uh," I managed still watching her tuck her hair behind her ear, and pull out her cell phone. "So what's she doing? Anything suspicious?" Andy went on.

"No she's just there checking her phone," I reported back. Andy cursed and went on saying that there was no time to be wasting. "can you at least describe her?" He asked. He didn't say it in anyway pervy, so I figured he just wanted to know if he knew her or anything of the sort.

"She's tall," I said. "and fucking hot, man!" Zane put in. I chopped him behind the knee making it buckle and he dropped. I stood dusting myself off. "Raven black hair, curly, really, really curly. She has it tied in a half-ponytail. Olive skin. Maybe 16, 17 years old. Ring any bells."

"Can't say for sure." he replied. "But just to be safe get out of there now. We'll borrow another car, and--"

He stopped since he was seeing it too, like I was. The girl was walking towards us. Smiling gently. "Hi!" she said brightly with a thick French accent. "Mind if I…" she pointed to my head set. She looked even prettier up close, kind of intoxicating. Her large eyes blinked innocently at me as she pointed at my headset. That was when I realized I was looking at two different color iris's. One was blue, while the other a light honey brown.

The question registered in my head and before I could answer no, Zane was already offering his smiling all wide and goofy. She grinned at him taking it and fixing the headset around her head. "hello," she said in the mic.

"Andre?" she said. She said his name in French, with elegance and an airy voice. It was so enthralling it took me a while to realize they had started to speak. "a little problem occurred." she was saying. I glanced over at Zane who had plugged into a portal receiver, and threw some headphone in his ear and was listening to the conversation.

"what kind?" Andy asked is voice edged like steel, with no emotion showing through. "Like the person to pick up the package, dear." The girl went on. "obviously I'm here, so you have to send your little group there, ah-well what I'm I telling you for, they are listing to me, no?"

There was a paused silence and she took it as means to continue. "So the two who are to be sent with the package will be making contact with one of my own. He'll be waiting at the drop off location, nothing of _that_ has changed. Now the other four…" she paused looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Well I am sorry to say that only three of you are going to be heading that way. One has to come with me." She paused and I swear I could hear Andy grinding his teeth. He actually did that a lot. Especially when he was ordered around. A bad habit that everyone around him has told him to break since we were kids.

"My car isn't too far away so Andre dear, who will you send with me?" She went on ignoring Andy's grinding. "I vulture to go!" Zane announced loudly . I pulled the ear piece and so did the girl, she looked taken aback but then her expression soften and she started to giggle. Very cute giggle as well, and Zane's smile widen even further that I thought he'd soon need surgery to get his face back to normal.

"Well, well. Andre. I do like this one's enthusiasm," she said and Zane gave an even louder whoop. "Cool it Zane," Andy barked sounding really pissed off. "I haven't even agreed for any of you to go, with her yet,"

"No, no, no dear," She said sounding slightly offended which made me wonder what group she was leader of. Clearly from her mightier-than-thou attitude, and the fact that she had become offended because of Andy's order meant she was the leader of someone, or something. "Name's Lori, not _her_," she went on wagging her finger from side to side. "And since you are not as quick to capture information as I thought I'll be choosing who comes with me,"

"like hell I'll let you choose!" Andy barked. "I'm still the leader here and my word goes, understand that Loraine,"

There was a light pink grazing her cheeks. I listened back and forth. Now this had become a fight between leadership. And everyone knew if you wanted to stay alive, it was best to keep out of it.

"Deaf, and stupid just like she described you." She said her voice still full of elegance but harder than lead. "Didn't you hear little boy, it's Lori. I'll say it again, and slow so you can hear it, _Looori_,"

"Well look who's talking," Andy said sarcastically. "the girl who has to say her name twice to be able to understand it. And by the way the name is Andy."

"um guys," Mai cut in sounding kind of fearful. "WHAT?!" they both hissed at the same time. "not that this fight isn't at all interesting but were running out of time."

Lori sighted pushing back her hair. "She's right Andre," Lori said. "So since you are too childish to stop this fight I'll be taking cute smiley boy here." She turned to Zane, gave him a thumbs up smiling in a flirty kind of way. He grinned wide putting two thumbs up. "your calling me childish?!" Andy gasped but she had already taken off the headset handing it back to Zane. "Bye, bye, Andy-boy."

She grabbed Zane's hand and gave me one last smiled before leaving. I stood there speechless. She had ignored Andy's orders. She had ignored _the_ son of the current leader of the Underground Spiral. Which meant she was either incredibly stupid, or had a series death wish. But she didn't look either stupid or suicidal. That left option three. She was the daughter of someone much higher than Andy or his father.

"Casey get a move on to the car." Andy ordered. I shook out the train of thought realizing I had just been standing there. The other two were long gone, and Andy sounded a lot closer.

He grabbed my arm as he passed by. "whose with us?" I asked.

" Mai's coming with us, while Frank and Anne deliver the package." he said and Mai replied with a roger. "Um Andy one more thing," I said as we reached the car. He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Zane's got the keys."

**AN: Liked? Please comment, thank you!**

**New Character, Lori. She is actually an OC from one other story and I drew a couple pics of her: ****.com/art/Lori-fianal-two-99480100**** and ****.com/art/Lori-fianal-one-99479952****. Really just shameless advertisement on my part. ^^; .I'll be writing her story soon, and upload it to . Please head over to my Profile for other updates, thank you. ^_^**


End file.
